


The Perversions of Harry Potter

by Madriddler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Dom Draco, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Harry Potter, dom Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 55,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madriddler/pseuds/Madriddler
Summary: On his sixteenth Birthday, Harry Potter comes into an interesting inheritance. Suddenly an Incubus, Harry must find his Masters before it is too late. Meanwhile, Dumbledore works hard to squander the Incubus inside Harry, but is it also killing the boy in the process? And why does Voldemort have such a sudden new interest in Harry? Harry will have to navigate all of this as his Masters bring him along down a hole of sexual perversions and the Dark Arts.





	1. Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!! Yes I am posting this story again! Last time everything went away from me, but now with a tighter focus and vision I hope to give this story its due and finally fix it. That said, this version is DRASTICALLY different. How? You’ll have to read to find out!

The Perversions of Harry Potter

Ch. 1

Inheritance

The sixteenth year of a witch’s or wizard’s life is boring, normal, common, and so much the same as the fifteenth, only a little more anxiety inducing as they know that, in just one year, they will be seventeen and be considered an adult, gaining the ability to use magic anywhere and everywhere.

However, when Harry Potter turned sixteen, his year was proven to be anything but boring, even by his standards.

The boy was at the Burrow. He had arrived there shortly before his sixteenth birthday, after he had accompanied Dumbledore to recruit an old professor to come out of retirement. The Burrow, Dumbledore promised, was a safe place, guarded by enchantments the old man has designed himself against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So, like any hormonal teenage boy, Harry took the safety as an excuse to relax in his bed in Fred and George’s old room. It was hard to touch himself in the Dursley’s home, the walls were too thin, and Harry was scared that Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or worse Dudley, could jump in at any moment. The Burrow, however, offered Harry a chance to fantasize as his hands roamed through his body.

His fantasizes were usually about men. Strong men with muscles who caressed and cared for him gently before smacking his ass or cock. The rougher they were in his fantasies; the harder Harry came. And that was all they were: fantasies. Until the night of Harry’s sixteenth birthday, when the clock struck exactly midnight.

He woke up screaming. Incredible pain shot through his body as his scar bled, feeling as though it was being stabbed by a hot poker. Every nerve of his body felt as if miniature explosions were happening all over him; he could feel his bones break, his muscles rip, and his skin tear. Tears fell from his eyes as he found himself levitating; the pain muddling his mind, his already blurred vision seeming becoming worse. He could feel his pajamas, which was usually just briefs, tear and fall off him as his body convulsed and trembled as if being hit by a Cruciatus Curse.

Through tear-filled eyes, Harry could see, much to his shock and horror, that his body was changing. His skinny cock hardened to its full length of five inches, and seemed to becoming thicker, fattening out as his balls burned with an unholy flame, he could feel the cum churn inside them as the stretched and pulled closer to his thicker cock. His ass expanded, ballooning with muscle and fat into two seductive, mesmerizing globes of pure tanned skin, his hole puckered, and his butt started to become wet, as if it was lubricating itself. _What—what is happening?_

His bones pushed against each other as Harry’s five foot nine frame started to shrink, losing inch after inch as his body smoothed itself. He was starting to gain muscles, started to thicken up around his stomach, but all the extra muscle and fat melted away leaving a taunt, flat stomach and lean arms and legs that burned with an unseen power. His chest began to burn, Harry’s voice turned from a scream to a lustful moan as his nipples hardened and began pushing themselves into the air, as if two very small mounds began to form but stopped immediately. In his sudden lust-filled mind, Harry did not care or noticed to see that his nipples were leaking a thick white milky substance. The boy stopped shrinking when he hit five foot four.

His back felt as if it was being torn open, the hot poker pressed against his scar seemingly transferred to his back and focused on his spine and shoulder blades. He could feel something moving, something growing behind him as the poker seemed tot slash down his back, invoking excruciating pain. Then, all at once, the changes came as his cock and nipples shuttered, all climaxing together. Two black leathery wings sprouted out of his back, as well as a pointed, black tail that was short and immediately wrapped around Harry’s waist. Two black horns, both sharp as a knife and four inches long, sprouted from the boy’s forehead, mixing in with his hair.

His cock and nipples continued to shoot their seeds into the air, which fell down onto his new body, baptizing him in a perverted flow of his cum as the remaining changes happened. His hair grew a little out, becoming messier as his mouth became fuller, puffing out slightly as if freshly bruised from a rough kiss. With a final moan, Harry’s cock and tits leaked out the remaining of their juices, leaving the boy drenched in them as he continued floating, practically glowing in the sunlight.

That was how Mrs. Weasley found him, as he was lowered down to his bed, his wings unconsciously curling around his body.

 

Harry woke up in the late afternoon. He groaned as he reached for his glasses, only for a hand to grab his. Harry opened his eyes to see the clear face of Mrs. Weasley. He moved to sit up, but she stopped him. “Don’t move, Dumbledore says you should stay still,” she said. “How are you feeling?” She looked scared, uncertain, as if afraid that Harry would snap at her for some reason.

“What happened?” Harry slurred, his memories of last night were hazy at best, colliding with each other like a chaotic vortex. Mrs. Weasley did her best to hide her uncertainty behind a smile as she gave Harry his glasses.

He stared at them shocked, “I thought I fell asleep wearing them… I can see you perfectly!”

Mrs. Weasley frowned at that. Harry shivered, and looked around. His entire body was aching, as if he was hit by a semi-truck. He reached to scratch his back, “I’m so cold,” he said. He looked down his naked body, now covered by a blanket given by Mrs. Weasley, and saw his ripped underwear. “What happened to my clothes?” he exclaimed.

“That… well… it is difficult to explain, Harry,” Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry continued scratching his back, frowning, “I had wings… and a tail… and—” A hand shot to his forehead, feeling just his hair, “My horns! Where are my horns?”

“Yes, well, something happened last night that nobody was expecting,” Mrs. Weasley said. “Perhaps it would be better if Professor Dumbledore would explain it to you… and you must be hungry, I’ll go get you some food…”

She stood up quickly and left before Harry could question her. Harry took the time to scramble out of the bed and run to the nearest mirror to check himself out.

His naked body changed dramatically. He stared at his new shorter, taunt form in disbelief. Where was the small patch of fat that refused to leave? Why was his ass so big now—what happened to his dick, he felt like it looked different! He looked more fit, but he felt like his fitter body was unnatural, he knew that he did not earn this body. Yet… the more he looked at his reflection, the more he liked it. He liked his smallness, he liked his fat bubble-butt, and his body was now completely hairless! And, surprisingly, he found himself more confident with this body. It was a shock, he was still freaking out about what happened to him—but still that confidence softly boiled underneath him, waiting for the shock to wear out.

“Harry?”

Harry turned, shocked to see Ron walk in, looking at him. “I saw Mum walking around, thought you didn’t want to be alone,” he blushed. “And that you had some questions…” His eyes roamed over Harry’s body, having a hungry look that Harry did not see before.

“Yeah… let me just…”

“No!” Ron said a little too quickly, “I mean, I don’t mind…”

Harry returned to his bed and covered his cock and ass with his blanket as Ron sat in the seat Mrs. Weasley was sitting in. “What happened to me,” Harry demanded.

“Well… it really should be Dumbledore who tell you this but… I guess I can tell you, “ Ron said. His cheeks were blushing, and he was openly leering at Harry’s body. “You’re an Incubus.”

“A what?”

“An Incubus,” Ron said as he forced himself to stare at Harry’s face instead of his body. “It’s a demon creature, a Dark Creature… Dumbledore and Mum are… a bit anxious about you, mate.”

Harry frowned, “What… do you mean?” he asked.

“Well… you know about Incubuses, right?” Ron asked. Harry shook his head, his shock starting to wear off. “I don’t know much about it,” Ron said “But you somehow turned into a demon… only Dumbledore knows what’s really going on, I think.”

“I see… okay… thank you,” Harry breathed. He looked at Ron for a moment before looking over his room, his eyes falling onto his trunk. “My clothes!” he said.

“What?”

“I’m like half a foot shorter! I can’t wear any of my clothes!” Harry said. “I need new clothes.”

Ron laughed, giving Harry an easy smile, “That’s what you’re worried about?” he asked.

“I’m worried about me being a bloody demon as well,” Harry said hotly, “but now I need clothes!”

Ron laughed and shook his head. “Well, I’ll help you in that end.” Harry smiled and thanked him as they started looking for clothes that would fit the Incubus. “Maybe we can ask my Mum to let us go shopping for clothes later today,” Ron said as he sorted through Harry’s trunk, throwing rolled up socks on the floor. “I mean, with your height change and… additions, you’ll need it.”

“If you’re talking about my ass, I rather you talk about it directly,” Harry snapped. He gave a smile and patted his butt softly, “Though I will admit, it feels very nice.”

“They look nice,” Ron said, smiling goofily.

“Stop looking at it then!” Harry snapped. Ron frowned and muttered a “sorry” before he continued looking for clothes for Harry. In the end, they’ve found old clothes from when Harry was fourteen that fitted him.

The boy frowned, “I feel like a little kid,” he complained, “I’m going to need to buy new clothes.”

“I’ll help you there,” Ron smiled, “If you want, that is.”

“Yeah, cheers… though from what you told me ‘bout Dumbledore, I don’t think he would allow that,” Harry frowned. “I’m supposed to stay here for my protection, remember?”

“Then we’ll sneak you out,” Ron said simply. “Look, you want to keep wearing your old clothes or no?”

Harry was about to respond when his door opened again and Mrs. Weasley came in, looking astonished, “Ron! What are you doing in here? It is dangerous! Harry is sic—”

“I’m fine Mrs. Weasley,” Harry smiled. “He told me about what I am, an Incubus, and helped me find clothes that fit.”

“Yes, well… I am happy to see that you are awake now,” Mrs. Weasley said. “I have brought you some soup and sandwiches to see if you are up to eating.”

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said.

“Not to worry dear… though Ron, you should have told me you were in here,” she scolded, “what if something happened?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well, you know, _things_ … Anyway Harry, Professor Dumbledore is here and wants to talk with you when you are done with your food,” Mrs. Weasley said.

“Okay… Mrs. Weasley, I’ve been meaning to ask, but, can Ron and I go to Diagon Alley, or even Muggle London? My clothes don’t fit me anymore,” Harry said.

“I’ll keep a close on him, Mum!” Ron said.

Mrs. Weasley’s lips pursed. She looked between them and said, “That… might be difficult Harry… with You-Know-Who out there. Maybe it would be best to talk about it with Dumbledore… we do not want to take any unneeded risks with you, Harry dear.”

Harry frowned, but nodded, Mrs. Weasley placed Harry’s food on the nightstand next to him and left, leaving the two boys alone. “Looks like you’re going to have to sneak me out,” Harry said, looking at his friend.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. He reached for his soup and started eating. Ron sat with him as he ate. When the boy was done, Ron took Harry’s empty bowl as Harry stood up, groaning. “I hope Dumbledore allows us to go,” he said, “I am not wearing my clothes from fourth year.”

Ron chuckled and led Harry downstairs. Dumbledore was waiting in the kitchen, his hands folded onto each other on the kitchen table, smiling softly when he saw Harry. “Ahh, Harry, good to see you are up,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said, sitting down, “Mrs. Weasley told me you want to speak with me. Is this about me being an Incubus?”

“Very perceptive, yes, it is indeed about that dreadful manner, Harry,” Dumbledore said, taking a serious persona. “Now, what is it that you know about Incubuses?”

“Ron told me that I’m a Dark Creature, and that is it,” Harry said. “I remember, I have a tail, wings, and horns. What happened to them?”

“They have faded away, or, more precisely, they have grown back into you,” Dumbledore explain. “I theorize that your problem is a bit akin to lycanthropy, where your secondary physical appendages grow out at times, hopefully never again.” Harry hid a frown when Dumbledore said this. Instead he looked at the old man and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Simply, Harry, that through, if I may be a little egotistic here, my own genius, I was able to quell and seal the demon inside you,” Dumbledore said.

 _Seal the demon inside me?_ Harry thought to himself. “You mean that my wings and tail cannot come out?”

“Nor any of your other devilish traits,” Dumbledore said. “After all, Incubuses are Dark Creatures, one of the darkest and most dangerous, actually.”

_“He lies…”_

Harry frowned. Neither of them whispered that. The voice was like his own, yet somehow different.

“However Harry, I fear that my own magic will not be enough. Though I hate to tell you this, however, on top of your responsibility as the, as the Daily Prophet now call you, Chosen One, I fear you must also fight to keep control of the Incubus inside you. Though I am sure there are many of the faith who would gladly argue otherwise, this dark creature inside you cannot be excised from your body. Not without great risk and pain, which we both cannot afford at such a time,” Dumbledore said. Harry frowned, however not for the reason Dumbledore believed as he continued, “Not to worry, however, I have Professor Snape working with me in order to make potions for you to consume to help quell your Incubus until such a time where it can safely be removed.”

_Remove… my Incubus? But what if I don’t want that…_

_“He will kill you…”_

Harry frowned at the voice again. He looked at Dumbledore for any sign that he could hear it, but the old man continued to be oblivious to it. “Sir,” he said, quickly deciding that it would be best not to mention the voice, “I actually have a question to ask you…”

“Ask away, Harry,” Dumbledore smiled, “This is a troublesome time for all of us, and I am certain that it is most troublesome for you. Your mind must be full of questions of what will happen to you, and what did happen to you, and I am all to glad to answer them.”

“Can I go with Ron to buy clothes? None of the pairs I own fit me anymore since I have shrunk half a foot,” Harry said.

Dumbledore laughed softly, clearly not expecting such a question. “Always being practical, Harry,” he said. “I’m afraid, however, that that cannot be allowed. Due to the everlasting threat that Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters offer us, I am afraid to say that you must find a way to deal with the problem yourself until you receive your school letters, during which I am sure I will be able to organize some friends to watch over you.”

“Oh… okay,” Harry said. He stood up and said, “Thank you Professor. I’m feeling a little tired actually, so I’m going to go sleep a bit.”

“Of course Harry, I am sure after everything you have experienced today, sleep will be just the thing to soothe your mind,” Dumbledore chuckled. He stood up as well and shook Harry’s hand.

Harry escorted Dumbledore out of the Burrow and walked through the house looking for Ron. He found the redhead in his room looking over a Quidditch magazine. “What did he say?” Ron asked.

“He somehow locked the Incubus inside me,” Harry frowned. “I don’t know how to feel about that. I mean, that’s part of who I am, yeah?”

“I guess so,” Ron nodded. “So… that’s got to be a bad thing, yeah? I mean, so far there’s nothing horrible about you being an Incubus! I mean look at you, you’re so sexier than you were yesterday!” Ron smiled wildly as Harry stared at him. His friend realized what he had said a moment later as his face turned a bright, vivid red.

“Right… well, more importantly Ron, while I was talking to Dumbledore, I was hearing voices, well one voice,” Harry said. Ron snapped out of his dazed look, and stared at Harry alarmed, “But it wasn’t a snake,” Harry said, “it sounded different… like me almost. I have no idea what this means, though. If only Mrs. Weasley or Dumbledore would allow us to go to Diagon Alley, then I could at least look for some books about it.” Harry gave a sigh and fell on Ron’s bed. He looked at his best friend and casually asked, “How do you feel like sneaking out there tonight?”

“Tonight? How are we going to get there?” Ron asked.

“We’ll use my broom,” Harry said. “I’m sure that we both can fit. It will be a tight fit though.”

“And you’re fine with that?” Ron asked.

“Why not?” Harry shrugged. “It’ll be easier than you trying to follow me on one of the brooms here. So how about it?”

Ron thought for a second before nodded, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Great,” Harry said. “Tell no one of course. We’ll leave once everyone is asleep.”


	2. Chance Meetings

Ch. 2

Chance Meetings

Nine at night met Harry with a cloudy sky. He watched the clouds carefully through the open window, smiling at himself. The stores at Diagon Alley would all be closed, but he was certain that there would be stores in Muggle London that were open. He already had Kreacher change some of his money into muggle money, which he held safely in a black wallet in his pocket. It took him an hour to get the spell right, he heard about it from Hermione, but at the end he was able to perform an Extension charm in his wallet so that it can hold more than it looked like it could. So far, Harry had his money and Firebolt hidden safely inside. He was already dressed for a night out, wearing the smallest of his muggle clothes that fitted him.

There was a knock on the door and Harry quickly moved to the door. “What is it?” he opened it to reveal an excited looking Ron. “Harry!” he smiled.

“Shh… Mrs. Weasley thinks I’m sleeping,” Harry said. “Told her that my Incubus is wearing me out.”

“Ohh that’s a good lie,” Ron nodded. “Maybe I should go and tell her—”

“It’s too late, besides, she doesn’t call for anyone to do chores after nine,” Harry said. “Now quickly come inside before someone sees you.” He ushered Ron inside and quickly closed the door. He pointed his wand at it and muttered, “ _Colloportus._ ” The door locked itself, earning a confused look from Ron. “I also told her I’m locking the door just in case,” Harry said. “Now…”

He pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and opened it. He stuck his hand in and pulled out his Firebolt, the wallet’s mouth expanding as the broomstick came out of it. “It’s going to be a tight fit, but I think we can manage,” Harry said. “Just hold onto me tightly Ron, and don’t try anything. I think my Incubus might try to make you do things like earlier today, but I need you to resist it or we’re never getting where we’re going.”

“Okay,” Ron nodded. “So where are we going? Diagon Alley? Or maybe Knockturn Alley, I’ve never been in there—”

“No, we’re staying to muggle London,” Harry said. “I just need everyday clothes, we can get robes when we go to Diagon Alley for our schoolbooks.”

“Alright, sounds smart,” Ron nodded.

Harry mounted his broom, sitting more forward than where he usually does, leaving amble room for Ron. He looked at his friend and gave a sigh, “Are you ready for this? We’re going to be in so much trouble if they catch us.”

Ron gave Harry a mischievous smirk that reminded him of Fred and George. He swung his leg around the Firebolt and sat on it, his chest pressed against Harry’s smaller back as his arms wrapped around the smaller teen. “Let’s do it,” he said. “You need clothes, anyway.”

“That I do, now kick!” They both kicked off and the Firebolt hovered into the air. “Lift your legs,” Harry said. They both did so as Harry carefully maneuvered the Firebolt higher into the air. They both ducked their heads down low as the broom began to move forward. Harry could feel Ron’s breath on his ear as he gave a huge intake of breath. They slowly moved through the open window, the top of Ron’s head barely grazed against the top of the windowsill, and their feet brushed against the bottom, but soon they were free.

Harry leaned forward even more so, and the Firebolt began to speed up. Wind start to press against them, it felt weird for Harry to have the wind press fully against his nose and eyes, his glasses left useless at the Burrow. Right behind him Ron was laughing with pure adrenaline. The Burrow and the Weasleys were quickly shrinking behind them as Harry aimed for the clouds. He slowed a little, so they can talk easily without air rushing into their open mouths. “I’m going to head for above the clouds! I don’t want any risk of muggles seeing us.”

“Okay!” Ron laughed. He held on tighter as Harry lifted the Firebolt and they started to ascend. The clouds were dark but not stormy. The two huddled close as they pierced through the layer of clouds, their clothes and skin immediately felt wet, Harry felt his hands moisten but he kept his grip firm. And just as they entered the cloud, they’ve left it, leaving a hole that wisped about them for a second until Harry leveled them off. Above them were countless stars that twinkled and shone down on them, along with a bright yellow full moon.

“This is amazing!” Ron whooped. “Why haven’t I thought of this before?”

“I know!” Harry yelled. The two laughed together as they flown towards London. There were breaks in the clouds every now and again, and Harry used those to keep track of their location. They were both giddy and laughy, every now and again when Harry dove through the clouds to check their location, both of them got mouthfuls of cloud-water as they couldn’t stop laughing.

They’ve flown like this for an hour, laughing under the moonlight, until they have finally reached London. Buildings sprawled behind them. Full of lights and people, the city seemed bustling even as the night wore on. Harry hovered near the roofs of high buildings, looking for a place to dismount.

“There, that alleyway looks empty,” Ron said, pointing towards a nearby darken alleyway between two taller buildings. Harry nodded and flew around until they were directly above the alleyway before hovering downwards.

It was empty, expect for trash that was littered on the ground. When their feet touched the ground, both quickly got off of Harry’s broom and the boy quickly returned it into his wallet. “So, where to now?” Ron asked.

“I think I saw a clothing store this way,” Harry said, pointing out of the small alleyway. Ron nodded and the two were off. The two walked for a while, Ron looking dreamy-eyed at the high buildings and stores until they finally reached what looked like a major shopping center. Ron looked around, “So where do we start?” he asked.

“I don’t know…” Harry frowned. “I’ve only ever gotten Dudley’s old clothes. My Hogwarts uniform in First Year was the first set of clothes that I’ve owned for myself. I haven’t even been in a muggle clothes store. Hell! I don’t even know what size I am now because of that stupid Incubus inheritance thing I had.”

“That’s bad,” Ron frowned.

“Yes, that really is bad. But what’s worse is two Gryffindors speaking loudly about muggles in London,” a voice said from behind them. They both jumped and spun around to see a tall, dark-skinned boy of their age smirking down at them, his brown eyes glistening with mirth as he had a hand rested on his waist.

“Wait…you!” Ron gasped.

“Hello Weasley, Potter, fancy seeing you out at night. I thought Dumbledore would be too scared of Death Eaters hiding in the dark to let anyone out,” the boy chuckled. Harry stared at him for a moment, his brow furrowed. He looked familiar, but he couldn’t place a name on him.

The boy say this and frowned, “Forgot about me Potter? I guess that makes sense, you were always so fond of my friend that everyone else seems to disappear. Then again that tends to happen when you befriend Malfoys.”

“You’re… Zabini, aren’t you?” Harry said. He only vaguely recognized the Slytherin without his uniform of Malfoy near him. Harry did not know if it was because of how close he was, or if it was because of his recent growth-shrunk, but the boy seemed to be so much taller than either he or Ron.

“Yes I am Potter,” Zabini smiled, “and you are an Incubus. You really should pay better attention to what you are saying, Potter. Someone wicked might be listening.”

“Yeah, like you,” Ron spat. “What, you going to run off and tell about us now?”

“Perish the thought Weasley, I would never do that,” Blaise chuckled. “On the contrary, I would _love_ to spend time with you Harry.” He purred as he stepped towards Harry, his hand going to Harry’s waist. The Incubus quickly slapped it away, looking disgusted.

“Get away, pervert,” he said.

“Alright, okay, I’m sorry,” Blaise said, lifting both his hands. “However, I cannot help it. Your aroma is messing with my mind.”

“Aroma? What are you talking about?” Harry demanded. Zabini looked shocked. “You mean you don’t know?” he asked.

“Just tell me!”

Zabini sighed and shook his head, “The things Hogwarts don’t tell us. “There are many books I can show you Harry, but for the sake of time, you naturally emit an alluring aroma that draws gay and bisexual men towards you. Since you age shocked, maybe that means you have little to no control of it. You are lucky, however, that me grabbing your waist was the worst I did. There were many accounts of Incubuses both knowingly and unknowingly using their allure to… sleep with both men and women.”

“So how do I control this allure?” Harry asked, his arms crossed. Zabini frowned and looked around to see the other muggles walking around, paying little attention to them other than odd glances.

“Let’s continue this in a store, you need clothes correct?” Zabini said.

“Why should we go with you?” Ron asked.

“Because if you don’t, those men over there will ask Harry some very interesting questions,” Blaise said. He pointed towards two men who looked a little older than them wearing foppish clothes. They were leering at Harry hungrily.

“Let’s go,” Harry agreed. Blaise turned and escorted the two to the nearest store. It was much cooler inside and music was playing softly as racks of clothing lined up in neat rows, muggles holding bags browsing around them.

“Now, from what I remember, all you need to do Harry is just concentrate on your allure. Maybe envision it as a steam or something,” Zabini said. “Focus on bringing it in towards you…”

_“Just ask me…”_

“What?” Harry said.

“I said focus on—”

“No, I… didn’t you said ‘just ask me’?” Harry asked.

“No, that wasn’t me,” Zabini frowned. “Weasley?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Ron said.

There was a cold chuckle and the voice said, _“It was me Harry, inside you…”_

_What?_

_“Just ask me, and I’ll take away our allure for now.”_

_Who are you?_

_“I your true self. Now ask.”_

_Can you… take away the allure?_

_“Done. See you tonight.”_

Harry felt as though the voice drifted away as something slowly moved back inside him. Blaise and Ron both blinked and stared at Harry. “You did it Harry, good job,” Blaise smiled. “Now, let’s get Harry a proper wardrobe of clothes. …And something sweet for Weasley.” Blaise winked at Ron and took both the Gryffindors’ hands before pulling them further into the store.

The clothes looked somewhat expensive. They passed a top whose price made Ron gag a bit. “Harry, are you sure you have enough money?” he asked.

“Yes, I’m sure Ron,” Harry nodded. “However you’re right that this place is expensive, Zabini where are you taking us?”

“You need to spend money to look good Harry,” Zabini said. “Besides, if you want, I am more than happy to help.”

“Why are you so nice, Zabini?” Ron asked. The three stopped as they looked at Zabini. The Slytherin turned to the two Gryffindors and smiled softly, “Because, I want to apologize to both of you, for everything I have allowed to happen the last five years.”

“Y-You serious?” Ron asked.

“Is this because I am an Incubus?” Harry asked critically. “Is who I am now influencing your decision?”

“And who are you?” Zabini smiled. “A boy I had a crush on since fourth year? Cause that is all I see.”

Harry blushed. “Y-you have a crush on me?”

“Yes, I do, Incubus or no,” Zabini said. “So, with that out in the air, let’s go. I am certain that the clothes I’ll pick will suit you best.”

Harry nodded, for some reason he had a big, dumb grin on his face as he followed Zabini. Ron was walking with them reluctantly.

“So, you have a crush on Harry and expect things to be all nice?” he asked.

“No, but now that we have this miraculous moment, I will do everything to make it nice,” Zabini said. He stopped in front of a rack and pulled off two short-sleeved shirts of different colors. “Are you more of a blue or green person,” he muttered, holding each shirt up in front of Harry. “Green,” he decided after a moment’s consideration. “Matches your eyes.”

“Thanks… listen, how do you know so much about Incubuses?” Harry asked.

“Read about them, and other demons,” Blaise hummed. “There’s several books written about them, by wizards of course, all the books made by muggles are all lunacy. Now—wait a minute, what happened to your glasses?”

“Took him long enough,” Ron muttered.

“Ron!” Harry hushed. He turned to Blaise and said, “My inheritance must have fixed my eyesight somehow.”

“Really? Let me see…” Blaise leaned forward to Harry, their noses only inches apart. “Yeah,” he whispered, his hot breath making Harry blush, “I can see why… it’s very faint, but I can see red in your eyes, just on the inside. It’s rather alluring.”

“R-Red?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m guessing that is what fixed your eyesight,” Blaise nodded. “Anyway, what size are you now?”

“Medium,” Harry said. Blaise nodded and got the right size shirts and handed them to Harry to hold. “Ron, what’s your size?” he asked.

“Wha—um… Large,” Ron blushed. Blaise nodded, “Nothing to be ashamed of Ronald, I’m a large too… ahh, here we go.” He smiled as he gave Ron a short-sleeved shirt that was a fiery red.

“What am I doing with this?” Ron asked confused.

“Try it on Weasley, Harry can’t be the only one getting clothes tonight,” Blaise smiled.

“But I don’t have any money,” Ron muttered. He gave Blaise the shirt back, frowning, “You can’t just expect to buy clothes for me.”

“Sorry… but I want to,” Blaise said. “Just as a gift, to show that I’m sorry.” The teen frowned a little, but put the shirt back.

“Then err…I uh… choose,” Ron said awkwardly.

“Alright,” Blaise shrugged. “Now Harry, go and try these on, okay?”

“A-Alright,” Harry said. He and Ron followed Blaise as the Slytherin continued to pull out shirt after shirt.

“By the way, how much muggle money do you have?” He asked. Harry took a step closer to Blaise and leaned towards his ear.

“I uh… took out a hundred and fifty galleons and converted those,” Harry said in a soft voice, so Ron couldn’t hear. “But please don’t tell Ron, he’s… sensitive to money issues.”

“Yeah, sure.” Blaise nodded.

“Anyway, Zabini—”

“Blaise, please call me by my first name Harry,” Blaise purred.

“Blaise. What are you doing here? I thought a Slytherin would rather die than shop in muggle shops,” Harry said.

Blaise chuckled as he gave Harry a rather tight-looking shirt. “You’re so cute Harry,” he smiled. “We wizards have no sense of fashion, you know? I mean, we look good sometimes, but most of the time it’s like we have no idea how to match colors or wear a simple shirt! Muggles on the other hand, have a nice variety of fashion. Common wear, professional wear… sexy leather, everything looks different!”

“O-Oh… I never knew,” Harry blushed.

“How could you not? You live with muggles, right?” Blaise asked.

Harry snorted and said in a rather cold tone, “Yeah, I live with muggles. Two fat bastards and a woman who looks like a donkey’s ass. The only clothes I’ve gotten was my cousin’s hand-me-downs, and they were awful.”

“So you never had real clothes that fitted you? How awful,” Blaise lamented. He smiled at Harry and winked at him, “Well, tonight’s the night to fix that Harry. Stick with me, and I’ll make sure you’re the sexiest Gryffindor Hogwarts have ever seen.”

“I—thanks… I think,” Harry said. He quickly hid his head against his chest to hide the growing blush. Blaise chuckled at that and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder, it was a welcomed, warm weight that he didn’t shrug off.

The three of them made their way to the back of the store where a line of changing booths greeted them. “We’ll wait here while you change,” Blaise said, opening an empty curtain for Harry. The boy nodded and walked in with his new clothes.

The booth was small, with a single bench that was build into the wall, and a hanging rod with several empty hangers. There was a mirror that Harry stood in front of as he took off his shirt and pants. This was the first time he got a good look at his near-naked body. He noticed his muscles, his thin, firm frame, the way his butt extended from his body. He liked it all. Smiling to himself, he took the first shirt and put it on.

It was a tight dark green shirt. It fitted him nicely. It wasn’t too tight like his old clothes, and it wasn’t baggy like Dudley’s clothes. Instead it fitted him right, hugging him at the right places and still comfortable that both he and the fabric can breathe. Smiling at his image, he turned to the pairs of pants Blaise brought for him.

They were all skinnier than the jeans and pants he usually wore. Frowning, he wondered how he would ever fit in them as he picked up a park pair of jeans. He stepped into them and, like he expected, he had trouble with his new bigger rear. He struggled, even clenching his ass, and after a minute’s fight, the jeans finally slipped on, and Harry was impressed that it was easy to button and, again, it fitted him perfectly.

He walked out of the dressing room and posed awkwardly in front of Blaise and Ron. “So… who do I look?” he asked.

“Brilliant, Harry,” Blaise smirked. He looked at Ron, who just stared at Harry, his mouth hung open slightly. “Well Ronald? Doesn’t Harry look good?”

“I—uhh… brilliant, mate,” Ron blurted out.

Blaise chuckled while Harry blushed. “Go try on something else now, Harry,” Blaise commanded. Harry nodded and went back into the booth. And so it went on, Harry tried on outfit after outfit, shirt after shirt, and pants after pants. With each one, his confidence grew bolder and bolder as he started to feel more of himself. It was great, Harry decided as he paid for all the clothes he tried on along with a couple of belts and accessories, to have clothes that actually fit you.

The only thing that felt odd was his face, he felt naked without his glasses. When he told Blaise and Ron so, the Slytherin chuckled and smiled. “Well good thing our next stop will fix that,” he smiled. “We have your casual look Harry, and now, for professional.”

The next store was a suits store. Both Harry and Ron felt like they were strangers in the store, however Blaise walked around as if he was in his element. He led Harry and Ron to a wide array of shirts in every color and dressed Harry as if he was Zabini’s personal mannequin until he had five pairs of dress shoes, twelve shirts of different colors, ten pairs of pants of all dark colors from black to blue to emerald-green, and a few ties. When he was finish picking everything out, Zabini smiled at Harry, “There, I think we have enough.”

“Blaise! This is too much,” Harry said. “I mean—I won’t even have room for these in my wardrobe!”

“Just use the same charm you’ve used on your wallet,” Blaise shrugged.

“How did you know…”

“I uh told him how we got here,” Ron admitted, “while you were changing.”

“Oh… I guess, but still this is way too much clothes Blaise,” Harry said.

“There is never enough clothes for you Harry,” Blaise said earnestly. “Like you said, you’ve never had your own clothes. I am making up for that. Now, come on, there’s one more thing I want to get here then one last store. However, this store anything is optional, I just need to pick something up from it.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded. Carrying their bags, the two followed Blaise deeper into the store. It was a multi-leveled store, so after they climbed some stairs in the back, they stepped onto the second floor to see a wall of glasses.

“Designer glasses, all lens-less,” Blaise said. “For some reason people that glasses are just a fashion accessory instead of a disability device. Oh well. You feel naked without your glasses, right? So pick a pair.”

“Thank you, Blaise,” Harry said. He handed his bags to Blaise and got closer to the wall.

Ron walked up to Blaise and gave him a sharp glare. “What is it Weasley?” Blaise chuckled.

“I swear if this is all for you to have your way with Harry, I’ll hurt you,” Ron muttered.

“Huh? I would never hurt Harry, unless he wants it,” Blaise said. “Besides… aren’t you also affected by his allure? Don’t you think he’s attractive?”

“Course I do!” Ron said, “But he’s my best friend! I would never do that stuff with him! He doesn’t even know about it.”

“Then I’ll make sure to be a good teacher,” Blaise purred. “I was not lying when I said that I cared for Harry since fourth year. All of tonight is just me apologizing that I did not tell him earlier.”

“Sure, it is,” Ron said, looking utterly unconvinced. “Still goin’ to watch you. If I see you hurt Harry—”

“I know, I know, you’ll punch me like Granger punched Malfoy,” Blaise said. “You Gryffindors are so _physical_. “

It took Harry ten minutes to find a pair that closely resembled his old glasses. He pointed it out and a clerk collected it. He was told to sit down as the same clerk measured his face and, twenty minutes later as it was an empty floor, Harry had his own pair of lens-less glasses. He paid for everything, and the three walked out of the store.

“So, where’s this store that you need to go to?” Harry asked.

“It’s in Knockturn Alley,” Blaise said. “There are several like it somewhere around this city, but I love the selection that Knockturn’s store has. So, come on, let’s go.” He turned and began walking. Harry and Ron shared a look but followed, they weren’t afraid of Knockturn Alley.

“How are we even getting there?” Ron asked. “We’re carrying so many bags, and The Leaky Cauldron has to be so far away!”

“You’re right, but then again a lot of people find their way to the Leaky Cauldron by walking,” Blaise nodded. They walked into a nearby empty alleyway and Blaise turned to Harry. “Take out your wallet,” he said.

“Why do I—oh yeah,” Harry said. He pulled out his wallet and opened it widely. One by one, the three boys began stuffing their bags into Harry’s wallet until their arms and hands were free.

“Right, now follow me little lions,” Blaise said cockily, and he continued walking down the alleyway.

The two boys did so hesitantly, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, “Do you know where we are?”

“No, I don’t. All we can do now is just trust Zabini,” Harry whispered back.

It was as though they were walking in a maze. From alleyway to alleyway they walked, turning left, right, left, left, straight on, left again, a few rights—Harry quickly lost track as they kept walking around what seemed like a never-ending alleyway. There were no signs of cars, dumpsters, or people anywhere in this alleyway. The only sound they made were the sound of their feet hitting the cement. Harry’s feet started hurting. He looked down to his worn-out shoes and saw that somewhere along the line, the cement stopped and a cobblestoned street began.

The three turned a final corner, and Harry and Ron stopped short to see shops on both sides. “Where are we?” Ron demanded.

“Knockturn Alley, where else?” Blaise snickered. “Come on, the shop’s a bit down the road.” He began walking, not waiting for the two Gryffindors. They’ve hurried to follow Blaise.

The street was empty, and Harry doubted that anything was open when Blaise Zabini stopped in front of a small black door without any telling of a store. He opened it and stepped to the side, as if waiting for the two of them. “Come on my pretty lions, you two first,” he said.

Harry and Ron shared a look before walking inside. Blaise followed them. The two boys stopped right at the entrance as it dawned to them what they walked into: it was a leather shop. The smell of fresh leather assaulted Harry’s noise. He wrinkled it up and turned to Blaise. “What do you need from here?” he demanded.

“A pair of pants I ordered,” Blaise said. “Well look around, let me know if there’s anything you like.”

Harry already knew that he wouldn’t like any of the stuff, but he went along with it. He and Ron walked around, idly browsing. Harry felt out of place and looked at Ron to see if he felt the same, but his friend looked transfixed as he stopped walking to stare at a black leather jacket. “Harry,” Ron said breathlessly, “I think I want that… is that, is that ok?”

“Yeah… I guess so,” Harry said.

“See something you like boys?” Blaise asked, startling them both. They turned to see the Slytherin standing behind them, holding a bag.

“Y-yeah,” Ron said hesitantly. “That…”

“Ahh, you have a good eye Ron,” Blaise nodded. “That is dragon leather, one hundred percent. Come on, take it down and we’ll find a pair of pants to match it.” Bewildered, Ron just nodded and Harry watched as his friend was manhandled by Zabini, the two walking around the store and, a few minutes later, coming back to Harry with another bag.

“I got it!” Ron smiled. He looked proud of himself as he held the bag high.

“But what about the cost?” Harry asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Blaise said. “Weasley felt bad, so I told him that he can do me a favor and we’ll call it even.”

“A favor,” Harry said doubtingly. _And what sort of favor is that,_ he thought to himself.

“Yes, a favor,” Blaise smiled. “Now, boys, I believe it’s time for all good Gryffindors to be off to bed.”

“Good night,” Ron smiled.

“Yeah, night,” Harry said. “Blaise… tonight was fun, thank you.”

“Don’t mention it Harry,” Blaise smiled. “Though I want to see you again. How about the two of us find a compartment together on the way to Hogwarts?”

“Yeah…that would be nice,” Harry nodded. Blaise shook Ron’s hand, and stepped towards Harry, surprising the boy with a hug. “Expect a present from me later,” the Slytherin whispered in Harry’s ear.

Harry blushed as Zabini stepped back and smiled at the three of them. He escorted them out and watched as Harry pulled out his Firebolt from his wallet. Ron and Harry mounted the broom and, with one final wave goodbye, they were off into the cloudy sky once more.

It was midnight when they returned to the Burrow. All the lights were off in the house, and Harry’s window was still wide open. He moved slowly in, again their feet barely touching the windowsill as Harry landed on his bed.

“That was fun,” Ron whispered.

“Mmhmm,” Harry nodded. “Though I believe Zabini got me too many clothes.” He pulled out his wallet and looked inside. “There has to be twenty bags in here! Not counting yours.” He reached in and pulled out Ron’s new leather jacket and pants. “Mrs. Weasley will scream if she sees you wearing that,” he said.

“I know,” Ron said with the biggest grin of his face.

“It’s late, we should both head to bed. You can help me unpack my clothes tomorrow,” Harry yawned.

“Alright, night Harry.”

“Night.”

Harry unlocked then relocked his door after Ron left his room and kicked off his shoes before collapsing onto bed, too tired to even take off his shirt and jeans, as he immediately drifted off to sleep.

He woke up in a non-descriptive place. Fog covered everything, dense and thick. Harry walked aimlessly, searching for any landmark or structure that he could see through the fog. He did not know how long he walked until he found himself, strangely, in a room.

It had white cement walls that towered into infinity, bleak flooring, and no furniture. It looked more of a prison than a room. “What in the world…”

“Hello Harry, so glad to meet you.”

The voice startled Harry, and he jumped away. Looking around frantically, he found the owner of the voice and almost screamed. It was him! Yet he looked so different. This Harry’s skin was flawless, there was not one imperfection on it yet… the boy was naked, his cock flaccid and on his back there were two black leathered wings, bounded together forcibly by an invisible rope. His pointed tail was wrapped around his waist, the edge resting against his flaccid, hairless penis. This Harry was smiling, though Harry did not know why. The teeth were pointed, fitting together perfectly like a predator staring at his prey. And his eyes… two ruby-red eyes stared back at Harry’s emerald.

“Harry!” The Incubus screamed and lunged forward. Harry screamed and jumped back, but the Incubus did not move far. It was then that Harry noticed his hands were hidden away, locked behind his back in a steel contraption and chained to the wall; his feet too were chained, both together with shackled on each foot and too the wall. The Incubus was entirely trapped.

“Wha…I don’t understand,” Harry breathed.

The Incubus chuckled and looked at the chains. “Does this shock you Harry? Scare you?”

“Who… what is happening?” Harry asked.

“This is what Dumbledore did to us, my pet,” The Incubus said. “And it is killing us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think! I'm in a downer mood, so I need the motivation XD


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Hogwarts Express

“Dumbledore?” Harry breathed. “What do you mean?” He was still in shock. There before him was another him, the Incubus part of him.

“What I mean? Why Harry,” the Incubus purred, “you know what I mean.” Chained against the wall, his hands bounded behind him, his wings and legs tied up, the Incubus looked both harmless and dangerous at the same time. Yet, for some unknown reason, Harry found that he was not afraid. He approached the incubus. Slowly, gently, hesitantly. The Incubus allowed him to come nearer, he didn’t flinch or lash out. Instead he moved back against the wall, his wings pressing against it, folding unnaturally as he sat down. “Sit, pet, there is much to talk about,” he said.

Harry looked around for a seat but finding none he sat down on the floor with the incubus. They both leaned slightly towards each other, their mannerisms exactly alike, as if both were part of a mirror facing the other. A tense silent filled between them. Every now and then the Incubus would flinch as if in pain, before staring back at Harry. It was the Gryffindor who broke the silence, asking in a hesitant voice, “What did Dumbledore… do to you?”

“To us, pet, Dumbledore separated us,” the Incubus said. “We are one person, I am you and you are I. Dumbledore has separated us, made us both incomplete. He has constrained me here, in this prison in our mind. I am refused to being powerless, he fears the power that we hold. So he has separated Incubus from human. As you may notice, I am stuck in this prison of his design… trapped against this wall. And it is killing us.”

“How? How is it killing us?” Harry asked.

The incubus gave Harry a sharp smile, “You and I have lived together all our lives. By separating us, Dumbledore has unknowingly sentenced us to our own death. We cannot live without the other Harry, before long we will grow weaker and weaker until finally we just fade away…”

“Fade away!” Harry panicked, he did not want to die, far from it. “There has to be something we can do! Anything! Convince Dumbledore to remove whatever is tying you up—”

The Incubus gave a sharp, loud laugh that filled the room. “As if the old coot would do that! He would rather changing you dying than having a powerful Incubus roaming around. Not that I blame him, we are rather powerful Harry.”

“But how do we stop—”

“Be quiet Harry, and I will tell you,” the Incubus purred. He looked at Harry a moment before smiling. “You really should take your shirt off boy, it gets awfully hot in here.”

Harry blushed but found himself reaching for his shirt, pulling it off of him, revealing his tone slightly muscular body, his chest looked heavier than before oddly enough. His nipples seemed fuller and puffed out more than usual. The Incubus smirked at seeing that. “Dumbledore cannot fully separate us Harry,” he said.

“What is this?” Harry demanded. He touched his nipples and a surge of pleasure overwhelmed him. “Fuck… am I—please tell me we don’t have boobs!”

This caused the Incubus to laugh hysterically. “Boobs! He’s asking if we have boobs! No Harry, worry not, we are fully male. Our chest just has a new… function.”

“What do you mean by that?” Harry demanded.

“Play with yourself and find out,” the Incubus smirked. Harry glared at him but reached for his nipples, leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes and squeezed his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. It felt good, really good. Small breaths and moans escaped his mouth as his cock began to harden. Losing himself in the pleasure, Harry started to become more aggressive with his play, pulling and teasing his nipples, as if milking them. Then, strangely enough, his fingers felt wet. He opened his eyes and stared down. At the tips of his nipples, beading into a white orb before dripping onto his fingers, was… milk? “Come to me,” The Incubus commanded.

Feeling very strange, Harry nodded dimly and made his way to the Incubus. When he was close enough, the Incubus latched onto one of Harry’s nipples, his teeth sinking in lightly, and began sucking. The most pleasurably erotic feeling flooded into Harry as he felt his chest swell with milk which was then forced out of his nipple in great lengths. The Incubus swallowed constantly. Harry’s cock grew to it’s full length and began to dirty itself with pre-cum. The Incubus moved away, moaning as milk dripped from his lower lip. “Delicious,” he purred.

“What… what is that?” Harry panted.

“Our milk,” The Incubus smirked. “However, I think it would be bad if children drink it. For you see pet, our milk has a special… corrupting aspect to it. Any male who drinks it will turn into a demon, given he constantly feeds on you for a time.”

“A demon?”

“Yes pet, with fantastical new powers,” the Incubus smiled. “It is truly our gift to wizarding kind.”

“But… how is turning men into demons going to help us?” Harry frowned.

“Easy my pet,” The Incubus chuckled. “With their new bodies and forms, they will have superior power as well. Power that we can use to break the seal Dumbledore has placed on me.”

“How do I do this though?” Harry frowned. “I have no experience flirting with boys, I’ve never even kissed one before.”

The Incubus chuckled sweetly. “That, pet, will come in time. As for how we get their power… simply enthrall them, make them fall in love with you, and in time, you may love them back.”

“Enthrall… like make them my boyfriends?” Harry asked.

“If you want to put it that way, then yes,” the Incubus nodded. “The more powerful the wizards, the more powerful demons they will become.”

“Okay… how many will I need?” Harry asked.

“Who can say,” the Incubus said. “Dumbledore is a powerful wizard. The second most powerful alive, in fact.”

“Second most powerful?” Harry frowned. He looked at the Incubus who was smirking. “What do you mean by that?”

“You will find out in time my innocent pet,” the Incubus chuckled. “There is one out there more powerful than Dumbledore can even imagine… but we’ll talk about him later. For now, you must sleep, as you know what you must do.”

“Find boyfriends… turn them into demons… and free our power,” Harry listed off.

“Exactly,” the Incubus smiled. “Now… wake!”

Harry’s eyes snapped open. He groaned. He was back in his room. Feeling oddly wet, he looked down to see both his nipples and cock fully hard, his shirt and pants stained in his milk and pre-cum. _So, it wasn’t just a weird dream_ Harry thought to himself. He sat up and stay there for a moment, chest and cock leaking, as he thought of the situation he found himself in. The more he thought, the angrier he found himself at Dumbledore. He slid out of bed and took off his clothes, standing in front the mirror.

He admired his new body, touched his sensitive nipples and cock, reached behind him and played with a tight hole. He envisioned how he would look with his wings and tail. He thought how he would look like with his horns poking out of his hair, and with a devilish smirk he decided that he loved that vision of Harry. So, with a new conviction, Harry looked forward to the new year, anxious to see what Hogwarts had in store for him, and for releasing his true self.

 

Before Harry knew it, it was time to leave for Hogwarts. He had done very well in his O.W.L.s, getting Outstandings in all the classes he cared about, even Potions surprisingly, and he was named Quidditch Captain to boot. Two stone-faced Aurors met Harry and the Weasleys at King’s Cross Station. They escorted Harry onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, and Harry was all but glad to get rid of them as he got on the train. A minute after he stepped on, however, his view was blocked by a tall Slytherin.

“There you are Harry, I was wondering when you will show up.”

It was Blaise Zabini. He was looking as handsome as ever, already dressed in his Slytherin Robes. Without asking, he took Harry’s trunk and smiled, “Shall we?”

“Yeah, sure,” Harry nodded, remembering his promise to sit in a compartment with Blaise. The two walked down the length of the train, Blaise pulling both their trunks. They did not talk, and Harry looked at Blaise and smiled softly. He wondered how strong Blaise was, he had to have some muscles under his clothes to easily pull both trunks. The two went into the first empty compartment they could find, beating a group of fifth-year girls to it. “Have a seat,” Blaise said as he proceeded to easily lift both trunks onto the overhead. Blaise sat opposite of Harry and smiled. “So, how do you like your clothes, Harry?” he asked, his eyes roaming across the tight shirt and pants Harry was wearing.

“Great, thanks again for taking Ron and me shopping,” Harry smiled. “Ron loves his leather, though he only wears it when I’m around. Mrs. Weasley doesn’t know he has it.”

Blaise chuckled, “Well I wouldn’t expect him to flash it around his family. Wearing leather like that is an intimate thing.”

“Do you know that from experience?” Harry asked.

“Do you want to find out?” Blaise winked. Harry blushed and bit his lip as he blushed. “I love leather, wearing it at least. I have my own pants and harness.”

“Have you umm… ever…”

“What?” Blaise chuckled.

“Well you seem so experienced, at least with leather, so I’m just wondering if you’ve ever done things before,” Harry said.

Blaise laughed. He stood up and sat down next to Harry, their thighs touching. “And why are you so interesting in how _experienced_ I am, Potter?” Blaise breathed. Harry blushed and looked at him. He had to admit that Blaise was extremely handsome, and seemingly very powerful. _I’m sure he won’t mind if I turn him into a demon eventually. Besides… I can see us being together._

Giving Blaise a small smile, he moved closer, his hand laying on Blaise’s thigh. “I’ve been thinking about you,” he whispered, “ever since that day. You’re so knowledgeable and strong Blaise… I need a man like you.”

“You do? Do you Potter?” Blaise smirked.

“Yeah… you know so much about who I am… but I want to teach you some things,” Harry said. His hand moved further up Blaise’s leg, resting a couple inches from his waist, his finger tips grazed against Blaise’s clothed cock. The Slytherin was eating it all up. His hand moved around Harry’s shoulder and down his chest, resting on his nipple.

“What sort of things, Harry?” Blaise whispered.

“How I moan,” Harry whispered, “what I like… how I want to be handled.”

Blaise moved in a flash. Harry did not know how it happened, but the next moment he knew, he was on his back with Blaise over him, his hands pushing Harry’s shoulders down. “You silly little Incubus… I’m falling for you hard,” Blaise chuckled. “But I know your tactics.”

“Please… I mean every word,” Harry breathed, “I want you Blaise.”

“I know you do,” Blaise chuckled. “But you will have to earn it. I’ll give you my cock, Potter, don’t worry. But before that, you have to earn it.”

“H-How do I do that?” Harry stuttered.

Blaise smirked and leaned down, Harry thought he was going to kiss him but the Slytherin stopped only halfway. “Tell me why you’re so quick to fuck me,” Blaise whispered. “I want the truth.”

Harry looked away for a moment.

“Tell me Incubus!” Blaise demanded. “And I will be the Master you want.”

“Boyfriend,” Harry whispered. “I want a boyfriend… multiple boyfriends if needed.”

Blaise frowned in thought, “Why do you need that?” he asked.

“Because if I don’t… I’ll die,” Harry admitted. “Dumbledore sealed my Incubus part away. I need to seduce powerfully strong wizards… turn them into demons like me and use their power to destroy Dumbledore’s seal.”

Blaise blinked for a moment. “You think I’m powerful?” he asked, a cocky smile forming.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, I do,” he said.

“And… you want to use me?”

“Only to destroy my seal,” Harry said. “I need boyfriends, powerful men I love, to turn into demons like me. Only then can I break my seal.”

“You say turn into demons… what do you mean?” Blaise asked.

Harry’s face turned a vivid red. He looked at Blaise and said, “Put your hand under my shirt… touch my nipples.” Blaise did just that, pinching both of Harry’s nipples one at a time before continuingly applying pressure to his right nipple. Harry moaned and arched his body in the air. “M-My nipples are sensitive… they lactate milk,” he moaned. “Drink that constantly enough… and you’ll turn into a demon. Become more powerful.”

“Interesting…” Blaise breathed. He pulled his hand from Harry’s nipple and stared at it, seeing a thing drop of milk on his thumb. He licked it and moaned. “I’m your boyfriend, cub,” he said.

“W-What?”

“I’ve decided that I will be your first boyfriend,” Blaise said. “And you will be my submissive, my cub, as I will be teaching you everything I know.”

“I…I would like that, Sir,” Harry breathed. Blaise smirked and closed the distance between them finally, engulfing Harry in a long, passionate kiss. They moved again as their lips were locked, Blaise moving them both into sitting positions, Harry on Blaise’s lap.

The compartment door opened, but neither boy cared or noticed. It was only when a voice spoke up that they broke apart, slowly, looking very satisfied with themselves.

“Zabini, what the hell is going on?”

It was Malfoy. Behind him was Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. The four of them were staring at Harry and Blaise with a mixture of shock and disgust.

“Hello Draco,” Blaise said coolly. “Just kissing my new boyfriend, Harry. Harry, be a good cub and say hello Draco.”

“’Hello Draco,’” Harry giggled, feeling a sort of erotic high from the kiss.

“Why are you with Potter?” Draco demanded. The four of them pushed into the compartment, Draco sitting on the same side as Blaise and Harry, but far away. Blaise chuckled at that and looked at his Incubus. “Because we are dating, Malfoy.”

“Dating? Since when?” Draco demanded. Harry couldn’t help but notice jealousy in his voice.

Blaise made a small hum and sniggered down at Harry, “Since… five minutes ago I think,” he said. Harry laughed while the others glared at him. “Anyway, what can we do for you?” Blaise sighed. “After all, you did just barge in here.”

“We did not barge in,” Draco argued.

“Really? Seems like it to me,” Blaise sighed. “Look, if you’re here just to insult my lovely boyfriend, then sod off. I don’t have time for—”

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. The compartment door slid open and a breathless third year third year girl stepped inside.

“I’m supposed to deliver these to Blaise Zabini and Harry P-Potter,” she faltered, as her eyes met Harry’s and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Blaise took the scroll addressed to each of them and the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

“What’s this for?” Blaise muttered.

“An invitation,” Harry said.

_Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

“Who’s Professor Slughorn?” Blaise asked.

“New teacher,” Harry said. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to go, won’t we?”

Harry got up and took Blaise’s hand, the taller Slytherin leading Harry out of the compartment.

The corridors were packed with people on the lookout for the lunch trolley; their staring seemed to have increased in intensity even since he had last walked down the train. Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at him. When they reached compartment C, the two saw at once that they were not Slughorn’s only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn’s welcome, Harry was the most warmly anticipated.

“Harry, m’boy! Slughorn said, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. “Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Zabini! My I’m surprised you come together!”

At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat down next to each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest the door. Harry glanced around at their fellow guests. There were two seventh-year boys Harry did not know and, squashed in the corner beside Slughorn and looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, Ginny.

“Now, do you know everyone?” Slughorn asked Harry and Blaise.

“This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you’ve come across each other—? No?”

McLaggen, a large, wiry-haired youth, raised a hand and Harry and Blaise nodded back at him.

“—and this is Marcus Belby, I don’t know whether—?”

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

“—and this charming young lady tells me show knows you!” Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry from behind Slughorn’s back.

“Well now, this is most pleasant,” Slughorn said cozily. “A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin, I’ve packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on licorice wands, and a poor old man’s digestive system isn’t quite up to such things. …Pheasant, Belby?”

“Did he really just bring us here to just eat lunch?” Blaise whispered to Harry. “Seriously?”

“I think there’s something else to it,” Harry said, frowning slightly. “Dumbledore brought me with him to actually meet Slughorn and bring him out of retirement. I think… what was it…he has a hobby of ‘collecting’ students.”

“Huh, what an odd hobby, though I think I see what you are talking about,” Blaise said. He pointed to Belby and said, “Took me a moment, his uncle has an Order of Merlin for developing the Wolfsbane Potion.”

“Wow, that’s something,” Harry said.

“Indeed it is,” Blaise nodded. “As for him…” he pointed to McLaggen, “I forgot.”

Harry giggled. “Forgot?”

“I’m not the one with all the insider knowledge about famous Ministry workers, baby,” Zabini said. “You want to know about McLaggen, then listen to Slughorn, he seems to be done with poor Belby.

It was true as Slughorn has long turned to Cormac McLaggen. “Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?” Slughorn beamed, now offering around a small tray of pies; somehow Belby was missed out. “Now tell me…”

It was as Blaise said. Everyone here seemed to have been invited because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential—everyone except Ginny. Blaise, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother who apparently had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously and leaver her mounds of gold.

“And now,” Slughorn said, shifting massively in his seat with the air of a compere introducing his star act. “Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!” He contemplated Harry for a moment as though he was a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant, then said, “’The Chosen One,’ they’re calling you now!”

Harry said nothing. Belby, McLaggen, and Blaise were all staring at him.

“Of course,” Slughorn said, watching Harry closely, “there have been rumors for years. …I remember when—well—after that _terrible_ night—Lily—James—and you survived—and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary—”

Blaise gave out an amused cough. An angry voice burst out from behind Slughorn.

“Yeah, Zabini, because you’re so talented …at posing…”

“Oh dear!” Slughorn chuckled comfortably, looking around at Ginny, who was glaring at Blaise around Slughorn’s great belly. “You want to be careful Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most marvelous Bat-Bogey Hex as I saw passing her carriage! I wouldn’t cross her!”

Blaise lifted both hands up in good-nature and smiled at Ginny.

“Anyway,” Slughorn said, turning back to Harry. “Such rumors this summer. Of course, one doesn’t know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes—but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry and that you were in the thick of it all!”

Harry, who could not see any way out of this without flatly lying, nodded but still said nothing. Slughorn beamed at him. “So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond—you were there, then? But the rest of the stories—so sensational, of course, no one doesn’t know quite what to believe—this fabled prophecy, for instance—”

“We never heard a prophecy,” Ginny said. “All this ‘Chosen One’ is rubbish.”

“You were there too, weren’t you?” Slughorn said, with great interest, looking at Ginny, but she sat clam-like before his encouraging smile.

“Yes… well… it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates of course…” Slughorn said, sounding a little disappointed. “I remember dear Gwenog telling me (Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies)—”

He meandered off into a long-winged reminiscence, but Harry had the distinct impression that Slughorn had not finished with him. The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the “Slug Club” at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, but couldn’t see how to do so politely. Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

“Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice that they’d lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on nogtails. Harry, Blaise—any time you’re passing. Same goes for you, miss,” he twinkled at Ginny. “Well, off you go, off you go!”

“That was interesting,” Blaise groaned. “How you feeling, cub?” he asked as he took Harry’s hand in his.

“Alright…”

“Harry!” Harry turned to see Ginny looking at him and Blaise. “We didn’t know where you were.”

“Oh! Sorry, I promised Blaise I would sit with him,” Harry said. “I guessed I forgot to tell you guys. Sorry about that.”

“With Zabini,” Ginny stressed.

“Uhh… yeah,” Harry nodded. “Anyway… Blaise and I have to go get our school robes on, see you in the Great Hall.”

Feeling awkward, he turned around and left Ginny before she could reply. Once they were near their compartment, Harry breathed out and said, “Well… I should have expected that.”

“What do you mean?” Blaise asked. They stopped in front of their compartment, the blinds were all drawn.

“I forgot about the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin,” Harry said. “And nobody knows that Ron and I went out shopping late at night with you.”

“So you’re expecting some drama?” Blaise chuckled.

“Yeah… but I’ll handle it,” Harry said.

“Good cub,” Blaise smiled. He gave Harry a chaste kiss and opened the compartment door for him. The others were still in there, dressed in their school robes.

“Still here Potter?” Parkinson sneered. “Go away.”

“Why? I was here first, Parkinson,” Harry snapped back. “Why don’t you get out? I don’t want you near me while I change, I might catch something.”

Blaise hid a chuckle as Parkinson glared at Harry. Harry walked in coolly and reached for his trunk, only for Blaise to help him bring it down. Draco watched with interest as Harry, having a sudden sense of Gryffindor courage and cockiness, tore off his shirt, revealing his taunt muscles. “Parkinson, last time, get out. Now,” Harry warned, not even looking at the girl.

“Sod off Potter!” Parkinson said again. She stood up, her eyes darting to Draco for a moment. “If you don’t get out, I’ll make Draco do something very nasty to you!”

“Oh really?” Blaise asked, crossing his arms across his chest. “And what is that?”

Parkinson glared at Blaise. She looked between Harry and Blaise before turning to Draco. “Do something!”

Draco, too fixated on staring at Harry’s shirtless body, did not do anything. Harry noticed this and smiled at Draco, winking at him. The blonde blushed as Harry pulled on a white button-down shirt. Parkinson continued to stare at him expectantly, but again he just continued to stare at Harry. Blaise smirked and turned to look at his friend, completely enamored by the Incubus. Looking back at the ravaging girl he said, “Sorry Parkinson, but I don’t believe Draco would like to listen to you today.”

Then, with a rather violent shove, Blaise opened the compartment door and pushed Parkinson out into the hallway. He glared at Crabbe and Goyle, who ran out. “There,” he sighed, “peace and quiet, cub.”

“Thank you Sir,” Harry smiled and he continued changing. Blaise sat next to Draco and smirked. “Nice having a lion around my finger,” he said.

“You said you’ve only been dating for five minutes,” Draco shot back.

“It was a busy five minutes,” Blaise shrugged. “I’ll let you into a secret though.” He moved closer to Draco and whispered, “Our relationship is still open.”

Draco blushed. “O-Open?”

“Yeah,” Blaise sighed. He looked over at Harry, “Can I tell him Harry?”

Harry, fully dressed in his school robes now, turned to Blaise and Draco. “Tell him what?” he asked.

“About your situation.”

Harry frowned. He shook his head, “Umm… not right now Blaise, sorry,” he said. “If you don’t mind, I want to get them myself, one at a time. I’ve already got you, that’s enough for now.”

Blaise chuckled, “Hurt to the ego, cub, but I understand. Come here.” He patted the space next to him, which Harry happily filled. “Can we at least tell Draco the obvious difference?” he asked.

“Besides Potter’s shorter?” Draco drawled.

“No, not shorter,” Harry said. “I’ve just had… an awakening.”

“What do you mean by that, Potter?” Draco demanded.

Harry smiled and slipped onto Blaise’s lap. He straddled it, so his legs were on either side of Blaise and one pressed against Draco’s, and gave Blaise a long, deep kiss that made them both moan. Blaise licked Harry’s mouth and nose as the small teen moved slightly away to turn towards Draco, giving him a slutty smile. “I’m an Incubus,” he said before kissing Blaise again.


	4. An Eventful Night

Ch. 4

An Eventual Night

Harry and the Slytherins separated soon after the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogsmeade Station. Harry slipped away and found Ron and Hermione as made their way to an empty carriage. “Hermione! Ron!” Harry called out.

“Harry, where were you?” Hermione asked when Harry caught up with them. “Ginny told us that you were with Blaise Zabini.”

“Oh yeah, I was sitting with him on the ride here,” Harry blushed. “Come on, I’ll tell you once we get in a carriage.” The two agreed and they filed into a nearby carriage, Ginny following them. Harry closed the carriage door and looked at the three of them. “Right, well… you guys know already, about my uh inheritance, right?”

“You mean you being an Incubus, correct?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah, that,” Harry nodded. “Now, before you ask, no, this isn’t because of that, or maybe it does but either way, Blaise and I have decided to start dating.”

The carriage started to move as an awkward silence filled it. Harry looked at the four of them as he bit his bottom lip, waiting for an explosion or reaction. As he waited, he looked at the three faces. Ron looked a little confused, but pensive about it, Hermione looked a little aback, her jaw hanging slightly while Ginny’s face was blushing fully. “Yeah,” Harry whispered. Looking at Hermione and Ginny he said, “If you two didn’t know… I’m uh… I like guys.”

“Gay,” Ginny whispered. She leaned back and gave out one long, loud groan, combing her fingers through her hair. “Oh Merlin I’m a moron,” she said. “Having a crush on a gay guy! How can I be so oblivious?”

“Sorry,” Harry winced.

Ginny’s eyes opened, and she looked at Harry, “Not your fault,” she said. “Just uh give me a second.”

Harry nodded and looked at Hermione. “Hermione?”

Hermione looked thoughtful as she said carefully, “I thought of so with huh you were… obsessed with Draco Malfoy and Cedric Diggory. I mean at the Yule Ball you were more focused on them other than Parvati, you have to admit.”

“I was not—” Harry said abashed.

“Yeah you were,” Hermione said. “I don’t remember you looking at Parvati’s face once. Anyway, you are dating Zabini.”

“Yes, I am,” Harry nodded.

“And it has nothing to do with your recent inheritance?” Hermione asked. “Because I’ve started reading up on Incubuses Harry, and everything I’ve read does not sound good.”

“What did you read?”

“I’ve read that the Incubus is a powerful dark creature, put into the categories of demon, and that they drain the lifeforce of people around them through um… explicit means,” Hermione said, her cheeks blushing.

“Explicit means?” Ron asked, looking confused.

“Please don’t make me say it Ron, you know what I mean,” Hermione said. “The point is Harry, that you have to be careful. Who knows what might happen if you lose control.”

“I won’t lose control,” Harry said. The carriage shook as it began going up hill and Ron slid against Harry, but neither boy noticed or wanted to move apart. “I am in perfect control Hermione, let me assure you.” _It also helps that Dumbledore rudely locked my true self away,_ he thought to himself with some vile.

 _“Now don’t be so cruel, pet,”_ the incubus chuckled inside his head.

“Can I ask how?” Hermione asked.

Harry thought up a lie quickly. “Dumbledore, he has given me potions that seals my Incubus. I can feel him inside me but we are separated. It’s totally safe, and temporary until I learn how to fully control him.”

“Ohh, well in that case that should be good,” Hermione said, offering Harry a small smile. “As long as you’re safe.”

“You know me Hermione, I’m always safe,” Harry joked. Hermione giggled a little and Harry relaxed.

“So how was it like?” Ron asked, “riding with Zabini.”

“Oh, it was nice until Malfoy and the others interrupt,” Harry shrugged.

“What?”

“Malfoy barged in along with Parkinson along with Crabbe and Goyle,” Harry said. “They were screaming about how I wasn’t supposed to be in there, demanding why we were sitting together in the first place.”

“So what did you do?” Ron asked.

“Ignored them at first, but I’ve… marked my territory,” Harry said. “I think this part my Incubus helped as I straddled Blaise’s lap then and there and snogged him.”

“What!” Ginny’s outburst reflected the other’s reaction as their faces were all redder than the Weasleys’ hair. Harry nodded and gave a small smile, “Yeah, I mean, we’re boyfriends so I have a right to be with him, yeah. So we just kissed.”

“And? What did they do?” Ron asked excitedly. Harry looked at his friend and smiled, “Well,” he said, fixing his lens-less glasses, “they’ve still complained, but we shut them down. Besides, we didn’t spend much time with them anyways as Slughorn invited us into his compartment.”

“Who?” Ron asked.

“Slughorn, new professor,” Harry said. “He invited a few of us into his compartment for a lunch, but he ended up talking a lot about his old students.”

“Who was there?” Ron asked.

“Me, Blaise, Ginny, along with um Cormac McLaggen, a guy a year ahead of us, his uncle knows the Minister, and a Ravenclaw named Belby who’s uncle made the Wolfsbane Potion. Though Slughorn shown little concern or care for him after he told him that he and his uncle weren’t close,” Harry said, taking a moment to remember the dreadfully long and boring meeting.

“Sounds like a strange bloke,” Ron shrugged.

“Believe me, he is,” Harry muttered. “He was eyeing all of us like we were part of a collection or something.”

“Well, let’s just hope that he’s better than the last one, yeah?” Ginny said.

“Anyone will be better than that vile woman,” Hermione said. The three muttered their agreements, and were silent for a long time as the carriage continued on it’s way. They started talking again on nonsense mostly, mostly to talk for talking’s sake until their carriage pulled up to the front doors of Hogwarts.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked confused as he saw a long line of students filing out of the two great doors that led to the Entrance Hall and into the cold night air.

“Who knows,” Ron muttered and the four of them got out. Harry stood on the tips of his toes, and scowled, “I hate being this short again,” he growled out. “Couldn’t my damn inheritance make me taller instead?”

Ron chuckled and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Want me to see?” he asked. Harry shot him a deadly glare but nodded. Ron stood on his toes and squinted. “I think I see Mr. Filch,” he said. “He’s holding some weird thing.”

Harry frowned in confusion, but moved along with the line towards the Entrance Hall until he could see Mr. Filch clearly. He was holding a long squiggly aerial that was gold. Mr. Filch was moving it over the students as they walked by. Harry frowned, wondering what Mr. Filch was doing, until the aerial started to vibrate over Crabbe. “Ahh! Thought you could sneak something in, eh?” Mr. Filch yelled out. “Empty your pockets now!”

Crabbe looked surprised and hesitant, before his hands could move, Mr. Filch began rummaging through Crabbe’s pockets himself, before making a noise and pulling out what looked like a head. “Aha! Think you should sneak a shrunken head in, eh boy?” he said, looking triumphant. Get a move on!”

Crabbe looked at Mr. Filch for a moment before Malfoy shoved him forward and Mr. Filch started to wave the long aerial around everyone again. When Harry was near, Mr. Filch prodded and poked him hard with the aerial but it kept still, much to the man’s disappointment. He grumbled on that Harry could continue on.

“What was that?” Harry asked as soon as he, Ron, and Hermione were in the Great Hall.

“A Secrecy Sensor,” Hermione said. “It looks like security has tighten up here, didn’t you see Tonks?”

“Tonks is here?” Harry asked, looking dumbfounded.

“Yes! Along with several other Aurors,” Hermione said. “The Ministry stationed them here to guard Hogwarts.”

“Against who? It’s not like Voldemort is just going to stroll directly up to Hogwarts through the gates, is he?” Harry asked. “Besides, how do you know all this?”

“Don’t you ever read the paper Harry?” Hermione sighed.

“No…”

“Then you better start,” Hermione said shortly.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly as the three of them sat down. Harry looked around the Great Hall as it slowly filled with students. He smirked to himself when he saw Blaise sitting with Draco. He gave a wave once Blaise got his attention and winked at Draco when the blonde looked to see who Blaise was waving to. Harry smiled when he saw the Slytherin blush briefly before looking frustrated, turning away as Blaise laughed.

 _Looks like we already have two wizards,_ Harry thought to himself.

 _“Two wizards who would make excellent demons my pet,”_ The incubus chuckled. _“Go to bed early tonight pet. I have a lesson for you.”_

 _Okay,_ Harry nodded mentally.

As soon as the last of the students settled down, the double doors opened again as Professor McGonagall escorted the First Years into the Great hall to be sorted. Harry did not feel like paying much attention to it, he found himself far too busy staring at Blaise as naughty ideas entered his mind, which weren’t much as he was very inexperienced. It was mostly just them touching and Blaise playing with his nipples.

“Harry…Harry!”

“Huh wha?”

Harry looked around confused. Food was on the table and everyone was in the middle of eating. He looked to see Hermione staring at him concern. “You haven’t eaten anything, are you okay?”

“Yeah… just was thinking,” Harry nodded. Embarassed that he was caught fantasizing about Blaise, Harry decided to eat his dinner and dessert in silence, only nodding along with Ron and Hermione as the Gryffindors around him talked. Several times he caught Blaise looking at him and had to squeeze his eyes tight to fight off the coming erection.

Finally, however, Dumbledore stood up. “The very best evenings to you!” he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

“What happened to his hand?” Hermione gasped.

She was not the only one who had noticed. Dumbledore’s right hand was as blackened and dead-looking as it had been on the night he had come to fetch Harry from the Dursleys. Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interrupting the room correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury.

“Nothing to worry about,” he said airily. “Now… to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you.

 _“He’s cursed.”_ The Incubus whispered in Harry’s mind.

_You think so?_

_“Yes, I can smell it from here. The man is dying,”_ The Incubus said.

Harry frowned. _I’m mad at him, furious even, but I don’t want him to die._

 _“It is nothing that we’ve done, or anything that we can do to help him,”_ The Incubus said soothingly. _“Think of it pet, as nature simply taking it’s course. Though I do not know how he was cursed.”_

Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore again.

“…welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn”—Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoated belly casting the table below into shadow—“is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master.”

“Potions?”

“Potions?”

The word echoed all over the Hall as people wondered whether they heard right.

“Professor Snape, meanwhile,” Dumbledore said, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, “will be taking over the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

“No!” Harry said so loudly that many heads turned in his direction. He did not care; he was staring up at the staff table, incensed. How could Snape be given the Defense Against the Dark Arts job after all this time? Hadn’t it been widely known for years that Dumbledore did not trust him to do it?

 _“Calm down!”_ the Incubus snapped. _“Forget about that disgusting man for a second before you do something stupid!”_

_I am calm._

_“No you are not.”_

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore’s right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgement of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet harry was sure he could detect a look of triumph on the features he loathed so much.

“Well, there’s one good thing,” he said savagely both to the Incubus and out loud. “Snape’ll be gone by the end of the year.”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked.

“The job’s jinxed. No one’s lasted more than a year. …Quirrell actually died doing it. …Personally, I’m going to keep my fingers crossed for another death.”

“Harry!” Hermione said, shocked and reproachful.

“He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of year,” Ron said reasonably. “That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn’t.”

Dumbledore ended his speech giving a warning about Lord Voldemort. Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he felt eyes falling onto him, but did his best to ignore it. Dumbledore dismissed them all and with the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the Great Hall toward their dormitories. Harry, who was looking for a chance to say goodnight with Blaise, lagged behind in the crowd until he saw his boyfriend clearly.

“Blaise!” he called out, making a beeline towards him. The Slytherin was only with Draco and Theodore Nott.

“Potter,” Draco spat out, but Harry ignored him. The boy smiled at Blaise as they wrapped arms around each other’s waists. “I wanted to say goodnight,” Harry said.

Blaise chuckled and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Good night cub,” he said deeply. Harry smiled and blushed at that. He looked at Draco and said, “Good night, Malfoy.”

Draco, who looked shocked that Harry addressed him at all, just sputtered nonsense as his cheeks blushed.

“My cub said something to you Draco, I think you should respond,” Blaise said, smiling ruefully.

Draco glared at the both of them. “Good night… Potter.” Harry smiled at that and kissed Blaise’s cheek. He whispered in his ear, “I’m going to bed early, the Incubus wants to teach me something.”

“Make sure to learn your lesson well, cub,” Blaise whispered back.

Harry nodded and the two separated. “See you around Blaise, Malfoy,” Harry smiled flirtatiously before moving back into the crowd, and up the marble staircase.

“I’m going to bed early, feeling tired,” was Harry’s excuse to his friends as they came up to him in the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he was in his dormitory, Harry found his bed and shrugged off his clothes, hopping into his bed naked and closing the curtains around his four-poster bed. As soon as he was sure he was going to have privacy, he laid down completely and forced himself to fall asleep.

 

Again he found himself in the empty room with the chained Incubus. Only this time, both of them were naked. “Hello Pet,” the Incubus smiled from his chains. “I am happy to see you’ve taken a natural approach like me,” he joked.

Harry blushed and shrugged, “Just felt like the right thing to do,” he said.

“Good boy,” The Incubus mused. “Now, I’ve called you here for a very important lesson.”

“What is it?” Harry asked. He moved to sit in front of the Incubus. Any hesitation he had with the demon was a thing of the past. The Incubus laughed and smiled at Harry. “If I had the ability pet, I would caress your sweet, innocent cheek now,” he said, shaking the steel container and chains that bound his arms behind his back. Harry blushed and moved forward towards the Incubus, his hand reaching hesitantly towards the container until his fingers pressed hard against the cold steel.

“Does it hurt?”

“Awfully, I think there are spikes in it, but nothing bleeding,” The Incubus said. He looked around the prison-like room and frowned. “This place can use windows I think,” he muttered.

“Windows?”

“Well, this is your subconscious, right?” The Incubus said. “Dumbledore may have created this prison and chains, but you still can make this more homely…sexier.”

“Oh.. okay, I’ll try,” Harry nodded. “I just have to think about it?”

“That is my guess, give it a shot,” The Incubus nodded. “Give me windows.”

Harry nodded and looked at the blank walls. He closed his eyes and envisioned large spaces in the blank white walls. They’ve appeared instantaneously, along with a large opening that acted like an entrance. “Good work pet!” The Incubus cooed, “though there are just holes.”

“I don’t want any bars or actual windows or doors blocking,” Harry smiled. “Makes you feel more freedom than you have.”

“Interesting,” The Incubus smiled. “Such a thoughtful pet. Now…” he stood up fully, the chains rattling behind him. “Kneel.”

Harry got to his knees and was face-to-face with the Incubus’s flaccid cock, which just as hairless as his own, and exactly the same length and thickness. However along the length of his cock was the Incubus’s arrow-pointed tail. “Kiss it,” The Incubus commanded. “Tonight you’re starting your cock training.”

Harry nodded, not even questioning it. Instead he found himself somewhat excited. “Yes Sir,” he said, before kissing the tip of the Incubus’s cock.

The Incubus chuckled, “Already a good submissive,” he said. “Open your mouth, take only the tip and let it rest on your tongue. Don’t let your teeth touch it.” Harry nodded and opened his mouth, licking his lips as they slid over the cock, it felt weird, yet good having it inside his mouth as he pushed slightly until only the full head of the cock was inside him. He pushed his tongue forward and allowed the head to rest on it, tasting the salty heat. I loved it immediately.

The two rested like that, Harry not moving as he allowed the flaccid cock to grow inside him. “Take the length, do not choke,” The Incubus instructed. “Breathe through your nose.”

Harry did his best to breathe through his nose as the Incubus’s cock hardened inside him, sliding down his tongue as it gained length. It was hard, tears pooled and fell from his eyes as he felt a shortness of breath at times, but he did not choke or gag. When he felt like he was, he focused on his breathing.

“Good, now move slowly away, letting your lips drag on my cock. Suck in your cheeks and moved your tongue as you do so, letting what feels natural lead you,” the Incubus instructed again.

Harry moaned around the cock and moved back slowly, his tongue dragged on the underside of the cock as he sucked his cheeks in. He kept the head inside and then slowly pushed forward with the Incubus’s instructions. Both began to purr as Harry started a slow groove on the Incubus’s cock, his own cock hardening. The Incubus chuckled at this, and Harry saw his tail unraveling. “Are you excited, Pet?” the Incubus asked, his sharp tail stroking Harry’s cock. Harry moaned and nodded on the Incubus’s cock.

The Incubus chuckled coldly, and his tail began to tightly wrap around Harry’s cock, the pressure driving the boy mad until the Incubus took his pointed end and stuck it into the slit of Harry’s cock.

Harry screamed around the cock as a strange mixture of pleasure and pain overfilled him. “You earn your climaxes Harry,” The Incubus whispered. “Now continue sucking. Take one hand and play with my balls.”

Harry whimpered and reached for the Incubus’s balls. They were hot and heavy, the boy can practically fill the weight of the cum stored inside. He squeezed experimentally and earned himself a squeezed cock as the Incubus’s tail tightened. Both moaned and Harry’s fingers started moving around the balls, stroking and caressing them in a sort of worshipping way. The Incubus mewled approvingly and Harry started to feel confident. He started to go down deeper in his sucks, his nose almost pressed against the Incubus’s pelvic.

“You’re doing so good Harry,” The Incubus mewled. “Now make me cum.”

Harry nodded and began getting to work. His cheeks and jaw were getting sore, but the taste of the cock was overwhelming Harry, motivating him to do better and better as he wanted, no needed, to taste more and more of the Incubus’s cock. Twenty minutes of cock sucking made Harry feel delirious, he was starting to like the pressure and plugged feeling on his cock, but he really desperately wanted the Incubus’s cum. The Incubus said nothing from his last command, the only sound coming out was his breathy moans as both boys became drenched in sweat.

Then, without warning, the Incubus came. But he did not look at Harry, instead he was looking outside the entrance, but Harry could not turn to see what he was looking at as his mouth and throat was flooded with hot jets of cum. He began swallowing instantly, needing all of it inside him, but there were large globs that spilled from his lips, collecting around his mouth and on his chin as the Incubus fucked his mouth deeper. He pulled out and, without needing commands, Harry cleaned the cum on his face, swallowing it all.

“Good job,” The Incubus smirked. “You’ve put on a good show pet.”

“A good show?” Harry frowned, looking behind him but seeing nothing.

“Yes pet, now, masturbate in front of me,” The Incubus said, his tail unwrapping from Harry’s cock. Harry’s hand immediately went to his own cock and squeezed hard. Staying in the kneeling position, he only needed a few rough tugs before he spilled his own seed on the cold ground.

“Good job,” The Incubus smirked. “No, no, don’t clean it. I need something to eat after all,” The Incubus chuckled. And he bent down to lick the cum off of the cold floor. His stare, however, was not on the cum, but on one of the windows. Harry turned around but again saw nothing. He turned around and emerald eyes met ruby-red. “Looking for something?” The Incubus chuckled.

“No I uh…”

“I think it’s time for you to rest pet,” The Incubus smiled. “You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”

Harry looked confused, but nodded. He kissed the Incubus, which felt like kissing himself, but it still felt nice and the right thing to do.

“Go unlock our locks now pet, I’ll be waiting here,” The Incubus whispered, and Harry felt as though he was falling through a hole, darkness overtaking him, the Incubus being the last thing he saw, who was smirking at something out of Harry’s vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I am so sorry for the delay. My depression has hit me HARD as my friends just keep making me feel like shit. I’m feeling like I’m on a downward spiral, searching desperately for some stability. Anyway, on Archive Of Our Own I have my first Original Story up called “Beneath The Mask” and I would love it if you guys check it out and give me your thoughts.


	5. Amateur Seductions

Ch. 5

Amateur Seductions

Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall for breakfast. “You okay Harry? You look a little off,” Hermione frowned.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Harry asked, looking at his friend in confusion. He felt fine, brilliant actually. He had the most pleasurable night with the Incubus and he didn’t wake up to a mess in his bed!

“Your eyes,” Hermione frowned.

“My eyes?” Harry repeated confused. Hermione pulled up her bag and opened a pocket. After ruffling through sealed ink pots, she brought out a compact mirror and gave it to Harry. “Look…”

Harry frowned but opened the mirror, staring at his reflection. He looked the same, his face slender and beautiful in a sort of demonic way, his eyes a glittering emerald green… until. He pulled the mirror closer and gasped. In the center of his eyes, slowly seeping away so Harry couldn’t see it for long, was a ruby-red color. The same red that are the Incubus’s eyes. “What the?” Harry questioned as he watched the last of the red disappeared, leaving his normal green eyes.

He handed the mirror back to Hermione, who returned it to her bag and frowned, “Are you okay Harry?” she asked. “Are you sure that you’re um… in control?”

“I am in control Hermione,” Harry said, doing his best to not sound snippy at his friend. “I don’t know why my eyes did that, maybe it’s because I am an Incubus?”

“But I thought Dumbledore gave you potions to separate the two,” Hermione said.

“Who knows,” Harry shrugged. “But I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about if the worse that happens is my eyes changing briefly in the morning.”

Hermione nodded, “I guess that is true,” she said, however she still looked worry as the three of them ate their breakfast. After they have eaten, they remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall’s descent from the staff table. The distributions of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, for Professor McGonagall needed first to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione was immediately cleared to continue with Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Potions, and shot off to a first-period Ancient Runes class without further ado. Neville took a little longer to sort out; but while he and Professor McGonagall were talking, Harry’s eyes drifted over towards the Slytherin Table. Snape was looking particularly foul as he handed Draco Malfoy his schedule. Blaise was staring at the Gryffindor Table, and their eyes met. Harry gave the Slytherin an awkward smile, which caused him to silently snicker before winking.

“Potter…Potter…” Professor McGonagall’s voice snapped Harry out of his head. “Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration …all fine. I must say, I was pleased with your Transfiguration mark, Potter, very pleased. And you’ve managed to scrap an Outstanding on Potions as well. … I see no conflictions with any of your classes Mr. Potter, here is your schedule. Oh, by the way—twenty hopefuls have already put down their names for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I shall pass the list to you in due course and you can fix up trials at your leisure.”

A few minutes later, Ron was cleared to do the same subjects as Harry, both surprised that Professor Slughorn was accepting students with ‘Exceeds Expectations’ at O.W.L. for his class, and the two left the table together.

“Look,” Ron said delightfully, gazing at his schedule, “we’ve got a free period now …and a free period after break … and after lunch …excellent!”

“I sure hope you use those free periods smartly, Harry.”

Harry and Ron turned to see Blaise Zabini walking up to them. He quickly wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Morning,” he smiled.

“Morning,” Harry blushed.

“How’s your schedule looking?” Blaise asked.

“Oh, here,” Harry said, handing Blaise his schedule. The Slytherin looked over it and smirked at places. “Potions…Transfiguration Defense Against the Dark Arts… my, someone’s a hopeful Auror,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” Harry blushed lightly, “it’s what I want to do after Hogwarts.”

“Interesting cub,” Blaise smiled. “What about you Weasley, you want to do the same?”

“Uh yeah,” Ron nodded, looking a little uneasy talking to Zabini so openly in the Great Hall. Blaise gave a great grin and said, “I bet you’ll look great Weasley, especially if you were all that leather I got you.” Ron blushed and he laughed.

“What about you Blaise?” Harry asked.

“Me?” Blaise hummed. “Hmm haven’t given quite much thought to it, I mean technically I don’t have to work at all, my family has amassed quite a fortune…”

“Ohh…” Harry frowned he looked at Ron to see that his friend was starting to get uncomfortable.

“Yeah,” Blaise went on, oblivious to the change, “but I will do something, I mean not only to add to our fortune, but just to have something to do. Ministry work, something to do with Transfiguration or Potions… I’m very good at those.”

“I see…” Harry said a little awkwardly. “Anyway, we’ll see you around, come on Ron.”

“Yeah,” Ron nodded shortly, his entire body language stiff as the two turn and leave without another word, leaving Blaise Zabini looking confused. “Sorry,” Ron whispered once they’ve stepped into the Gryffindor common room through the portrait hole.

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “He’s rich, most of the Slytherins are, I’ll talk to him about it later.”

“But mate…you’re rich too,” Ron frowned.

Harry frowned. He knew that he had a vast fortune left to him by his parents but, it pained him to use it at times, especially when he considered the Weasleys and their small vault with only a small pile of Knuts and Sickles. He opened his mouth several times to object, but found no words, instead only sputtering out, “Yeah, well, you see, you know me and… I’m not like them—”

Luckily he was saved from his embarrassment by Katie Bell, the only remaining member of the original Gryffindor Quidditch team that Harry had joined in his first year.

“I thought you’d get that, well done,” she called over, pointing at the Captain’s badge on Harry’s chest. “Tell me when you call trials!”

“Okay,” Harry nodded, thankful for the topic change, he turned to Ron and said, “You have to come to trials, you were good last year.”

Ron looked uncomfortable and began playing with a Fanged Frisbee he found laying around. It zoomed around the common room, snarling and attempting to take bites of the tapestry.

An hour later they reluctantly left the sunlit common room for the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors below. Hermione was already queuing outside, carrying an armful of heavy books and looking put-upon.

“We got so much homework for Runes,” she said anxiously when Harry and Ron joined her. “A fifteen-inch essay, two translations, and I’ve got to read these by Wednesday!”

“Shame,” Ron yawned.

“You wait,” she said resentfully. “I bet Snape gives us loads.”

The classroom door opened as she spoke, and Snape stepped into the corridor, his sallow face framed as ever by two curtains of greasy black hair. Silence fell over the queue immediately.

 _“Disgusting,”_ the Incubus whispered in Harry’s mind. Harry nodded slightly in agreement.

The class was ushered inside and Harry looked around. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains have been drawn over the windows and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts. Nobody spoke as they settled down, looking around at the shadowy, gruesome pictures.

Snape began speaking, but Harry did not pay much attention to him, instead he found his attention diverting elsewhere. Mainly towards Blaise and Draco, who were sitting with one other Slytherin whose name escaped Harry. He spent a couple minutes staring at the three of them (mainly Blaise) while Snape prattled on.

 _“Why were you annoyed with Blaise earlier?”_ the Incubus asked.

 _Because he made Ron uncomfortable,_ Harry answered in his mind. _I’ll have to talk to both him and Draco about the money issue. Especially Draco._

_“Oh? Why’s that?”_

_Well if I want to use him, then he’ll have to stop being an annoying, insufferable pompous prat,_ Harry answered mentally. _Of course, it doesn’t help that he is surrounded by Death Eaters._ Harry felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to see Snape’s black eyes glaring into him.

“If Mr. Potter is done staring at the air,” Snape drawled out, earning a couple chuckles from the few Slytherins in the room, “I may continue. …The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, nutating, indestructible.”

_“A hydra.”_

_Huh?_

_“What that monster is called, it’s a Hydra… I believe, I don’t know I’ve never saw one before.”_

_What have you seen?_

_“Whatever you have seen my pet. We share the same experiences, yet I hold my own knowledge… that I’ll share if you give me a gift.”_

Harry blushed as he thought about what “gift” he was supposed to give the Incubus. He heard a laugh inside his head. He thought that, though he would hate to do it, it would be better to pay attention to Snape then wonder like a pure virgin what theses gifts would be. Snape was busy going over the pictures in the classroom. “…or provoke the aggression of the Inferius”—he pointed to a picture of a bloody mass upon the ground.

“Has an Inferius been seen, then?” Parvati Patil said in a high-pitched voice. “Is it definite, is he using them?”

“The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past,” Snape said, “which means you would be well advised to assume he might use them again. Now…”

He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him.

“…you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?”

Harry frowned in confusion, wondering what a nonverbal spell was.

 _“Basically any spell that you cast without saying the incantation out loud,”_ the Incubus answered. _“It’s in the definition…”_

_Can you help with that? It sounds terribly hard._

_“For a price,”_ The Incubus hummed. _“Remember Harry, we’re a demon. That means we have a magic that humans cannot understand. But for now, it’ll be slightly easier to perform nonverbal spells. Just pretend that you’re saying them to me.”_

_Okay._

“You will now divide,” Snape went on, “into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without speaking_. The other will attempt to repel the jinx _in equal silence_. Carry on.”

The class divided and, as with normal course, Hermione was able to successfully repel Neville’s muttered Jelly-Legs Jinx without uttering a single word while the rest of the class resorted to whispering.

 _“Say it to me not the air!”_ The Incubus kept saying in Harry’s ear as he kept whispering to himself.

 _Will you shut up?_ Harry scowled. He turned to focused on Ron, who was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repeal jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

“Pathetic, Weasley,” Snape said, after a while. “Here—let me show you—”

He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, “ _Protego!_ ”

His Shield Charm was so strong Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had lookeda round and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling.

“Do you remember me telling you we are practicing _nonverbal_ spells, Potter?”

“Yes,” Harry said stiffly.

“Yes, _sir_.”

“There’s no need to call me ‘sir,’ Professor.” _“Idiot boy!”_

The words had escaped him before he knew what he was saying. Several people gasped, including Hermione. Behind Snape, however, Ron, Dean, and Seamus grinned appreciatively.

“Detention, Saturday night, my office,” Snape said. “I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter … not even ‘ _the Chosen One._ ’”

 _“What were you thinking you idiot boy? I swear if it wasn’t for these binds I would throttle you! How are we supposed to get magic from_ Slytherin _students if you keep mouthing off to their Head of House?”_

_Shut up, it was a slip okay?_

_“A slip? A slip is you letting out a curse word in front of a child. This was not a slip Harry—honestly I wouldn’t be surprised if Zabini or Malfoy use this to separate us from them!”_

Harry scoffed. “Harry?”

“Huh?” Harry snapped out of his thoughts to realize that both Ron and Hermione were talking to him. Class was over and they were walking to break.

“Have you heard a word we’ve said?” Hermione frowned.

“Yeah sorry, just preoccupied,” Harry muttered. Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm and stopped him short. She wheeled around to stand in front of him and stared at his face with a serious, inquisitive look on her face. “It’s not the Incubus,” Harry lied.

“I guess not,” Hermione said, “I don’t see any red in your eyes… but are you sure you’re fine? Maybe you should visit Madam Pomfrey?”

“No Hermione, I’m fine,” Harry said. “I’m just a little tired is all.”

“Harry! Hey, Harry!”

Harry looked around; Jack Sloper, one of the Beaters on last year’s Quidditch team, was hurrying toward him holding a roll of parchment.

“For you,” Sloper panted. “Listen, I’ve heard you’re the new Captain. When’re you holding trials?”

“I’m not sure yet,” Harry said, thinking privately that Sloper would be very lucky to get back on the team. He opened the parchment, recognizing the thin, slanting writing on it. He hurried away with Ron and Hermione as he read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would like to start our private lessons this Saturday. Kindly come along to my office at 8 P.M. I hope you are enjoying your first day back at school._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I like Acid Pops._

_“Lessons already? My, you will be busy,”_ the Incubus chuckled.

“Acid Pops? Why would he include that?” Ron frowned.

“Probably the password, but this is brilliant! Snape’s not going to be pleased. …I won’t be able to do his detention!”

 _“Still, you’ll have to suffer my punishment for being a mouthy boy,”_ the Incubus said. _“Nobody likes those.”_

Harry didn’t have time to reply as the three turned a corner to see Blaise leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting for the three of them. “Hello cub,” he smiled, “Do you mind if I borrow Harry?” he asked the other two. He didn’t wait for a reply as he took Harry’s arm and pulled him away from Ron and Hermione. Harry didn’t protest, instead looking back to give a wave goodbye as the two continued down the corridor.

“Well cub, you’ve certainly gave a show in class,” Blaise said.

“Yes, I know, I’ve spoke without thinking, you don’t have to tell me, the Incubus already did,” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Well, now it’s your boyfriend’s turn,” Blaise said. “Because honestly Harry how am I supposed to woo you if you’re always stuck in detention?”

“I don’t know, maybe if you get detention with me…”

“Harry, you naughty cub,” Blaise smiled. Harry blushed and they smiled awkwardly at each other as they slowed to a stop. “You want me to be a bad boyfriend, cub?”

“I want you to be my bad Sir,” Harry breathed.

“Mhmm, keep that up and I’ll show you how ‘bad’ I can be,” Blaise flirted. The two pressed against each other but did not kiss, instead their foreheads were leaning against one another as they shared a smile. “On our first Hogsmeade visit,” Blaise whispered, “you and I will spend a little quality time as Sir and cub. But only if you stay out of trouble till then. Understand?”

“Yes Sir,” Harry breathed.

“Good cub,” Blaise smirked. “What a good demon you are…”

“If I was a good demon I would already have you in my bed.”

“Who says I’m not already on the way there?”

“You still have your clothes on.”

“That can be fixed.” Blaise pulled Harry into the nearest classroom and the two began making out furiously. Their mouths pressed together in an inexperienced dance as they fumbled around each other’s bodies. Teeth struck against teeth, tongues scrapped by each other, and Harry could feel both of them getting extremely heated. His mind moved back to last night and quickly moved down to his knees.

He reached for Blaise’s pants, but the Slytherin slapped his hands away. “No!”

Harry looked up confused to see an expression he had never seen before on any Slytherin. “Not here… not now…” Blaise said hesitantly. “I uhh… too soon.”

“Right, sorry,” Harry muttered. He got to his feet and the two just stood there in silence. Both their faces had a light sheen of sweat that begun to build, Harry’s cheeks were red with want and sweat, his eyes had a small blot of red near the iris. Both their trousers shown their obvious erections, and Harry’s eyes couldn’t move from Blaise’s, whose tented pants was much bigger than his. The only sound in the room was their breathing as slowly, ever so slowly, both tents went down.

“Well…”

“Err….”

“I’ll uhh… I’ll see you in class Blaise,” Harry said.

“Y-Yeah… see you in class cub,” Blaise nodded. They looked at each other, confused on how to say goodbye. Both at times stepped forward for a kiss but stopped.

Not being able to take the intense pressure and awkward tension filling between them, Harry frowned and just left, mentally kicking himself as he did so. As he turned a corner he stopped for a moment and just waited, expectantly, but Blaise did not come following him. Frowning, Harry turned and continued his way back to Gryffindor Tower, his feel feeling heavier than they were ten minutes prior.


	6. First Touches

Ch. 6

First Touches

Harry didn’t run into Blaise until Potions class. They were waiting outside the dungeons, the door to the class wasn’t open yet. Blaise was with his fellow Slytherins and Harry walked up to him after waving to Ron and Hermione.

“Blaise,” he said.

“H-Harry,” Blaise stuttered, looking shocked as he turned around.

“I wanted to say sorry. “Look cub I’m very sorry.”

“What?” “What?”

“You first, cub,” Blaise said. Harry took a breath and said, “ I wanted to apologize… for what happened earlier today. I moved too fast.”

“No, no cub,” Blaise said. “I should have said something, I’m not… I’m not ready for that yet. I can talk big but… when it comes to actually doing it…”

Both boys frowned and, at a lost of words, gravitated towards each other until they were both hugging. “Am I forgiven?” Harry whimpered.

“Of course cub, always,” Blaise said. “I promise that I’ll do my best to be more open about my readiness.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“I want you to sit with me for class,” Blaise said. “Alright?”

“Sure,” Harry nodded, and they hugged once more, relieved that their first fight was behind them. The dungeon door opened and Slughorn’s belly preceded him out of the door. As they filed into the room, his great walrus mustache curved above his beaming mouth, and he greeted Harry and Blaise with particular enthusiasm.

The dungeon was, most unusually, already full of vapors and odd smells. Harry sniffled interestedly as he passed large, bubbling cauldrons. Harry and Blaise took a table together with Draco Malfoy and Nott, those being the only three Slytherins to advance into N.E.W.T., while the four Ravenclaws took a table together. Harry glanced back to see that Ron and Hermione took the table next to his, sitting with the only Hufflepuff in the class, whose name escaped Harry.

“Now then, now then, now then,” Slughorn said. “Scales out, everyone, and potion kits, and don’t forget your copies of _Advanced Potion-Making._ …”

Harry got his stuff out and heard a small sound. He looked up at Theodore Nott while Professor Slughorn moved to deal with Ron, who did not have any equipment. Theodore was a handsome boy in Harry’s opinion. He was raven-haired like Harry, however he kept his hair kept and neat while Harry’s was a bird’s nest. His face and skin was pale from a lack of sunlight, there was a bookish attractiveness to him however it was hidden by a constant sneer the boy possessed. _He can do with some muscles,_ Harry commented mentally as he examined the lanky frame of Nott.

_“That can be arranged, just have him drink our milk,”_ the Incubus said.

_Blaise first… I want him fully on my side._

Harry could feel the Incubus nod inside him as Slughorn took attention of the class again.

“Now then. I’ve prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of things you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of ‘em, even if you haven’t made ‘em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?”

He indicated the cauldron nearest Harry’s table. Harry looked inside to see what looked like plain water boiling away inside it.

Hermione’s well-practiced hand hit the air before anyone else’s; Slughorn pointed at her.

“It’s Veritaserum, a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth,” Hermione said.

“Very good, very good!” Slughorn replied happily. “Now…” He pointed to the next potion and Hermione’s hand shot up again.

“That’s Polyjuice Potion, sir,” she said.

Harry too had recognized the slow-bubbling, mudlike substance in the second cauldron, he did not resent Hermione getting the credit for answering the question; she, after all, was the one who had succeeded in making it, back in their second year.

_“At least, I see no reason for us to drink that vile potion… I still have nightmares of the taste,”_ the Incubus said. As if sensing Harry’s surprised, his laughter filled Harry’s head as he said, _“We are one in the same love! Of course I remember everything you remember. It just took you a few years to realize that I’m in here.”_

While Harry and his Incubus were talking, Professor Slughorn asked for the identification of the third potion, which Hermione gave right away. “It’s Amortentia! The most powerful love potion in the world!”

_“Even so it will have no effect on us,”_ the Incubus chuckled.

_Why?_

_“We are the seducer, why would a measly human potion affect us like so? If we drink it, it would be like drinking water… however it does have a wonderful smell.”_ Harry agreed. He closed his eyes and smelled hard leather, the woody smell of a broomstick, and a very male and musky aroma all blended together.

“May I ask your name, my dear?” Slughorn asked.

“Hermione Granger, sir.”

“Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who found the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?”

“No, I don’t think so, sir. I’m Muggle-born, you see.”

“Oho! _‘One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she’s the best in our year!’_ I’m assuming this is the very friend of whom you spoke, Harry?”

“Yes sir,” Harry nodded. He noticed a sharp, annoyed look on Theodore’s face and frowned. He leaned forward and whispered, “Do you have a problem, Nott?”

Nott gave Harry a sharp glare, his mouth opened but closed when he saw Blaise glare at him as well. Harry smiled viciously and relaxed near Blaise. “And what about you, Malfoy?” Harry whispered. “Do you have a problem?”

“No problem,” Draco grumbled.

“Good… it would be so _hard_ if you had a problem Draco… I just don’t know what I would do,” Harry purred silently so only the three of them could hear him. He smiled when he saw Draco’s cheeks blushing red and leaned back to focus, once more, on Professor Slughorn. He was explaining one final potion; it was splashing about merrily, the color of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

“That’s Liquid Luck,” Theodore whispered while Hermione said it excitedly to the class. “Felix Felicis.”

“Quite right, take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes it’s a funny little potion, Felix Felicis,” Slughorn said. “Desperately tricky to make and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed …at least until the effects wear off.”

_A luck potion… sounds useful,_ Harry thought to himself.

_“Indeed it does… however it must be awfully difficult to craft,”_ the Incubus agreed. _“However if there was a way to get our hands on it, it would make breaking our chains that much easier.”_

As if to answer the Incubus’s request, Slughorn took out a tiny glass vial full of the potion out of his waistcoat pocket and said, “One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis. Enough for twelve hours’ luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt.

“So… how are you to win my fabulous prize? Well by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Making_. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex that anything you have attempted before, and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!”

_“Win this. We need that potion!”_

_Agreed._ Harry nodded as he opened his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ , a determined glint in his eyes as he drew his cauldron closer to himself and fell into an intense feeling. Nobody spoke. The concentration within the room was almost tangible. Ten minutes in, the whole place was full of bluish steam. Hermione, of course, seemed to have progressed furthest. Her potion already resembled the “smooth, black currant-colored liquid” mentioned as the ideal halfway stage.

_“We are alright at Potions, we’ve scraped an Outstanding by one point… however that doesn’t mean that we can relax Harry. We know for a fact that Hermione aced her O.W.L.s and can only assume the same with Draco. Now, we have to think of ways to be better than them—no use the silver knife, it’s sharper.”_ The Incubus instructed.

Harry had finished chopping his roots and reached for the sopophorous bean he had to cut up next.

_Really? Didn’t we sharpen them?_ Harry frowned.

_“No, you forgot. Like always. Just use the silver knife,”_ the Incubus sighed.

Harry rolled his eyes and reached for his silver knife. He started trying to cut it, but was having trouble as the bean kept slipping out of his grip. “ _How the hell are we supposed to get the juices from here?”_ the Incubus growled.

_How am I supposed to know? I barely got an Outstanding!_

Frustrated, Harry thought that it would be easier to cut the bean and get the juices out of it was squished a little bit. So he took the flat side of his dagger and crushed the bean. To his astonishment, it immediately exuded so much juice he was amazed the shriveled bean could have held it al. Hastily scooping it all into the cauldron he saw, to his surprise, that the potion immediately turned exactly the shade of lilac described by the textbook.

_“How did you do that?”_ the Incubus gasped, equally astonished as Harry.

_I don’t know! Did you give me any of your intelligence?_

_“My intelligence is your intelligence and all I know is sex and Dark Arts,”_ the Incubus said. _“Come on stir! Counterclockwise the book says, hurry! We need that potion!”_

Harry nodded again and started stirring counterclockwise. Once, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times seven times—

“Harry?”

Harry turned to look at Blaise, and as he turned to look to his right, his stirring hand moved with him so that he somehow added a clockwise stir. The potion’s color changed immediately into the palest pink.

Both Harry and Blaise gasped at that. “How did you do that?” Blaise asked.

“I—I don’t know. I think I added a clockwise stir by mistake,” Harry said, returning to his counter-clockwise stirs. “Do you need help?”

“How did you get the juice out of the bean?” Blaise asked, pointing to his own sopophorous bean.

“Oh that… the Incubus told me to use my silver dagger…because I forgot to sharpen my other knives, and out of frustration, I… smashed it with the flat edge. Here,” he handed Blaise the knife with his free hand and returned to stirring the potion.

_“Hmm… do that again, with the clockwise stir,”_ the Incubus said. The voice paused, almost as if it was listening or reading something, _“Yeah, I think it was after the seventh spin. So five… six… seven… now!”_

Harry added a clockwise stir and to his great pleasure, the potion changed color again, slowly creeping towards the desired clear as water that the book described. He decided to keep doing that, though neither he nor the Incubus know how or why it happened, and he looked around. As far as he could see, no one else’s potion had turned as pale as his. He felt elated, something that had never happened before in this dungeon.

“And time’s…up!” Slughorn called. “Stop stirring, please!”

Slughorn moved slowly among the tables, peering into cauldrons. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir or a sniff. At last he reached the table where Harry, Blaise, Draco, and Theo were sitting. He gave Draco’s potion an approving nod and passed over Nott’s light blue concoction. Then he saw Harry’s, and a look of incredulous delight spread over his face.

“The clear winner!” he cried to the dungeon. “Excellent, excellent, Harry! Good lord, it’s clear you’ve inherited your mother’s talent. She was a dab hand at Potions, Lily was! Here you are, then, here you are—one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!”

Harry slipped the bottle of golden liquid into his inner pocket. _“Excellent talent and pure dumb luck,”_ the Incubus chuckled. _“But it does not matter, we have the potion.”_

_So when will we use it?_

_“When I tell you to, Harry,”_ the Incubus said. _“It will be our last resort to break our chains. For now, let’s focus on Blaise, he seems to be wanting to say something to us.”_

“That was amazing cub, how did you do that?” Blaise smiled, pulling Harry into a hug as the class left the dungeon.

“Don’t know, just got lucky I suppose,” Harry smiled, chuckling at the jealous look Draco was giving him. “Envy does not make you handsome Draco, you might want to wipe that look off your face,” he said in a lascivious tone that caused Draco’s cheeks to heat up.

“I bet he was following a different direction,” Theodore said. “I’ve saw you changing stirring directions.”

“That was a fluke,” Harry shrugged. “Blaise distracted me and I just accidently stirred the other way. Who knew that it would work so well.”

“And the bean with the silver dagger?”

“My knives need sharpening and I was frustrated,” Harry stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Theodore continued to give him a hard glare and Harry just smiled, one hand resting on the Slytherin’s chest as the four of them stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Come on dear, don’t be such an inquisitor, you’re much too handsome for that,” he said. A queer smile adorned his face and, unbeknownst to him, his eyes started to change red. “I just did what I’m good at, and I’m good at many things… if you want to see it for yourself…”

“P-Potter?”

Harry!”

Harry turned, his features normal as Ron and Hermione ran up to him. “How did you do that?” Hermione asked. “You didn’t have help did you?”

“No, of course not,” Harry smiled. “It was just… a series of flukes that turned out right.”

“So just dumb luck?” Hermione asked, looking a little reprehensive.

“How else do I do things?” Harry said, giving an easy smile and laugh. “But seriously Hermione, there was skill there. I’ve followed the directions exactly as everyone else. It’s just when it came to the stirring… I found a better way.”

“I see… anyway, Ron and I are heading for dinner,” Hermione said.

“I’ll be with you in a second, just let me say goodbye to Blaise,” Harry said. He turned to his boyfriend and kissed him lightly. “I’ll see you later Sir,” he whispered. “And… maybe we can have some alone time? Just to talk?”

“Meet me on the seventh floor after dinner,” Blaise commanded.

Harry nodded and joined Ron and Hermione.

“So, how is it you’ve got stuck sitting with the Slytherins? We’ve missed you mate,” Ron said.

“Blaise and I wanted to sit with each other, little did I know that I had to sit with Malfoy and Nott,” Harry explained.

“Malfoy must have been pretty angry at that,” Ron laughed.

“Actually yeah, but I had my fun with it. …Hermione no need to look at me like that, I haven’t done anything to him yet! Anyways…”

 

Like Zabini instructed, Harry waited by the seventh floor after dinner. He watched the Gryffindors from around a corner as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room in Gryffindor Tower, ducking back whenever somebody turned their heads his way. He waited half an hour until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He screamed as he turned around, his hand reaching reflexively for his wand, but stopped when he saw Blaise standing, smirking. Without a word, the Slytherin took Harry’s hand and began to pull him down the corridor. It only took Harry five minutes to realize that they were heading towards the Room of Requirement.

Just like last year, they walked the corridor three times, Harry’s mind blank while Blaise’s was full of whatever they need; and just as last year, on the third rotation the door appeared, looking like a simple wooden door.

Blaise held the door open for Harry and he walked inside. The room the two walked into was smaller than the practice area Dumbledore’s Army had last year. It was akin to a small classroom, however it was furnished with a simple couch and coffee table, a circular red rug laying underneath. The walls had windows showing the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest.

“I just think that… we needed a place to talk privately,” Blaise said. “So have a seat, cub.”

They moved to the couch and sat down. Blaise looked nervous and Harry frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said automatically.

“No, no, it’s just… I know I talk big, hell on the train I had you on my lap snogging me, but… I just don’t know how to act… how to take charge and… do sexual things,” Blaise said. “Earlier today I just freaked out because our talk was becoming reality… and I’m a little scare of it.”

“Of having sex?” Harry asked.

“Of this whole Incubus relationship,” Blaise said honestly, taking Harry’s hand in his. “I find the idea so damn hot but… when it’s time for action, for us to do things, I blank.”

“Well… I admit that I moved too fast,” Harry said. “I mean, this is what our first day of dating and I’m already trying to get into your pants?” They both gave a tense, awkward laugh. “I just think that the Incubus inside me is just so impatient to be free, and I’m so impatient to break my chains that we overreacted.”

“So… what are we going to do?” Blaise asked.

“Move slowly, though it pains me and my Incubus,” Harry sighed.

“Right…” Blaise nodded. “Move slowly, I think that’s a good plan… however…” Blaise licked his lips and his body trembled. “I think that we should get used to seeing each other naked, you know, since you’ll need me… and Draco and who knows who else.”

“But you just said—”

“I know that I said we should take it slow but, I think that if we know each other’s bodies naked, it would help calm our nerves… my nerves,” Blaise said. “Please Harry?”

Harry thought for a moment, looking at his boyfriend then nodded. “Okay,” he said gently. A relaxed smile appeared on Blaise. “Okay,” he repeated.

They both stood from the couch and stared at each other. For some reason, Harry became suddenly nervous as his hands began to shake. They dropped their wands on the coffee table and slowly took off their robes, leaving each boy in their button up shirt and pants and tie representing each boy’s respected House. They stopped, hands and bodies trembling. Their eyes met and Harry bit the bottom of his lip. “I’ll… I’ll get naked first,” he whispered.

Blaise nodded, and he reached for Harry’s tie, loosening it with gentle, shaking hands and pulling it off of Harry’s neck. The teenage Incubus’s hands trembled as he reached for his shirt’s buttons and slowly undid them one by one. He had no shirt worn underneath the button-up, it was too hot for it, so with each button, an inch of his smooth, unblemished skin appeared. It was naturally tanned, though showed signs of lightening to the pale white skin he had growing up when he contact to sunlight was bare minimum. His nipples were pink and pushed out slightly, giving Harry a feminine look, like developing buds of breasts that will never grow larger as it filled with his milk. His stomach had a small bump due to his just eating dinner, yet the rest of his body shown lean muscles as Harry slowly slid the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms. Blaise moaned approvingly, and Harry blushed when he noticed a growing tent in both their pants.

Harry’s fingers shook violently as he reached for the hem of his pants. He took a deep breath and undid the pant’s button and zipper, whose noise filled the room too much for Harry’s liking. He closed his eyes and pushed his pants down, revealing the tight underwear he was wearing. He removed those after he stepped out of his pants.

Naked as the day he came into his inheritance, Harry gave a slow turn as his cock throbbed and hole leaked with his self-lubricating liquid. Blaise just moaned and began to undress himself.

Blaise’s skin reminded Harry of chocolate. It was delicious looking, hairless like Harry, and lean, however it was clear to the boy that Blaise was much more physically stronger than he was, his arms bulging with muscles and chest having the beginnings of looking developed. His cock was hard, sitting in a patch of curled black pubic hair. It was longer and thicker than Harry’s and made his whole quiver madly with gluttony for the cock.

Their cheeks blazing with blush, the two gave shy looks at each other, their eyes both drifting down to the other’s cock. “We should… we should sit down,” Blaise suggested.

Harry nodded.

The couch was small so their bodies pressed against each other when they sat. The insides of Harry’s butt started to get wetter as their cocks pointed upright. His nipples felt strangely aroused.

“Can I…” Blaise paused then looked up at Harry. “Can I suck… your nipples?” he asked, embarrassed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Blaise breathed. “If you would allow me?”

Harry nodded and Blaise moved to straddle him. Their cocks pressed together, and it got them moaning as Blaise pushed against Harry’s body, lowering his head as Harry relaxed further into the couch which seemed to be reclining. Blaise hooked onto his left nipple while his hand moved to grope the right.

Blaise bit Harry’s nipple lightly and began to suck, earning a small moan out of the boy. His chest felt hot as it began to fill, small drops of his milk leaking out of his sucked nipple as Blaise continued to suck and bite with relish. His hand continued to grope and squeeze his left nipple like it was a breast, and Harry wondered, for the briefest of moments, how it would feel to actually have them. Blaise continued to suck and a squirt of milk came out of Harry’s nipple. Blaise held it in his mouth and swallowed. He unlatched from the swollen nipple which was now freely leaking, and smiled. “You taste delicious.”

“Sorry I didn’t last long,” Harry breathed, “but I feel so full…”

“Then I gotta drink more,” Blaise chuckled, giving Harry a cocky smile that he was used to. The Slytherin latched onto the nipple again and sucked hard, Harry moaning as milk began squirting and gushing from his nipples. Both boys moaned as a perverted heat took hold of them. Blaise’s free hand reached for their cocks and began jerking them furiously as he drank more and more of Harry’s milk.

Harry felt a pain in his head and groaned as it felt like something was forcefully growing through his hair. The pain went away, however, as his entire body filled with an indescribably fire of pleasure. It was as if his entire body was a sensitive area and Blaise was triggering every inch. With a scream, Harry came both his tits and cock cumming at such a volume it surprised both boys. Blaise immediately began cleaning up Harry’s body, licking and swallowing all of his milk like a teen possessed before standing over Harry, giving his cock a couple of tugs before cumming over the boy.

Blaise licked his lips as he stared down at Harry, who was breathless.

“So much… for taking it slow,” Harry breathed.

Blaise chuckled and he reached for his wand, cleaning both of them with a flick. “I just… I just wanted to see if I can do it, get over that hurdle.”

“Well you did a great job,” Harry smiled. “I’ve never felt that aroused before.”

“Me neither,” Blaise said. “And your milk… I drank it like I was starving or something. It tasted delicious, I couldn’t get enough.” He licked his lips, a dark look overcoming his eyes. He fell next to Harry and pinched his swollen nipple. “Such a nice tit Harry…”

“Wh-what color are my eyes?” Harry blushed.

“Red.”

“Okay,” Harry nodded.

“Do you think that was enough to free the Incubus a bit?” Blaise asked.

“I doubt it,” Harry said. “I need to turn you completely into a demon before I can use your power. And who knows how long that will take.”

“Well… I feel strange, so maybe I’m changing already,” Blaise gave Harry a wide smile as the boy giggled.

“I think that’s just your stomach saying it’s full,” he said. “I don’t see any difference with you.”

“Well I do with you,” Blaise smiled. He reached to the top of Harry’s head and his fingers gazed across the small black horns that hid among Harry’s hair. “Your horns are beautiful cub,” he breathed.

“Thank you…” Harry blushed.

“I wonder how I will look with horns,” Blaised mused. “Will they be as sexy as yours… or maybe bigger…”

“I don’t know… I’m not exactly sure how all of this will work really,” Harry said. “Like, what will happen once I’m fully free… or even when one of the chains break… will Dumbledore notice? Will Voldemort?” Blaise jumped at the Dark Lord’s name and his finger quickly withdrew before he could cut himself on Harry’s horns. Harry ignored it. “I just don’t know,” he frowned.

He could feel the pressure in his head again as the horns started to recede. “Anyway… Blaise… I just want to make something explicitly clear.”

“Which is?”

“Will you help me gather everyone I need?” Harry asked. “Will you help me convert those I need into demons in order to break Dumbledore’s hold?”

Blaise thought for a moment. He turned so he was facing Harry and held onto both shoulders. “Harry Potter,” he said in a serious tone, “Incubus, use me. Turn me into your perfect demon, love me like a boyfriend, and I promise you I will help gather more boys to corrupt and join us until you are free from Dumbledore’s disgusting chains that rob you of your power.”

Harry smiled softly. “Thank you Blaise… this means a lot.”

“Of course cub,” Blaise said. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Harry’s. “Do you have people in mind already?”

“I do,” Harry nodded. “Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott… however, we’ll only go after them once you become a demon. Okay?”

“Yes my cub,” Blaise whispered. “Now kiss your boyfriend goodnight.”

Harry giggled and the two kissed, their cocks reawakening but they ignored them. When the two separated, Harry was the first to dress. Blaise watched, his eyes staying on Harry’s fat ass as he struggled briefly with his underwear and pants. Blaise helped him with the tie, then afterwards Harry helped Blaise get dressed, peppering kisses on his flesh here and there as he slid the pants leg or shirt sleeve up the respected body part. Fully dress, the two held hands as they walked out of the Room of Requirement, the door disappearing behind them. Blaise escorted Harry to the Grand Staircase and they shared one more silent kiss before going their separate ways.

Later that night, Harry woke up once again to find himself in the cell of the Incubus. The naked demon was smiling at Harry. “Well done pet, well done,” he purred. “We are well on our way. Look…” he giggled the chain that connected to the iron casing around his arms that kept them behind his back. The chains looked older than the others, a little rusted and weathered, as if sitting in a heavy rain as opposed to the shining silver of the other chains.

“It’s already working?” Harry gasped.

“Of course, pet,” the Incubus said. “The further Blaise becomes a demon, the more brittle these chains will become, until finally we can use the boy’s demonic powers to break the chain for good. For as you can see…” he pulled and thrashed his arms wildly, but the chain stayed put, “it is still as strong, though it shows signs of weakening.”

“How long do you think until Blaise is ready?” Harry asked.

“That is entirely up to you and Blaise,” The Incubus said. “The more you submit to him, and the more he drinks our milk the quicker he will become a demon. This is a good first step, however we must caution ourselves to not go into an all out sprint, or continue at a crawl. We have to find the correct speed that will give us what we need without arousing suspicion from Dumbledore. If I were to give a guess… if we keep at a good speed I would say that our first chain will be broken in a month.”

“A month…” Harry breathed, nodding slowly.

“Yes pet, keep this rate going and by a month’s time Blaise’s cock will be shoved in our hole, and his transformation will be complete,” the Incubus nodded.

“How will I know how to use his power?” Harry asked.

“Do not worry, I will take over when the time comes,” the Incubus said, laughing at his own joke. “Now… as much as I would love to spend more time with you love, you need your sleep. And I am expecting a guest, that is if he decides to come in instead of staring at us from afar.” The Incubus chuckled darkly. He nodded his head towards behind Harry and Harry whipped around, suddenly fearful, as he quickly caught a pair of red eyes that disappeared into the shadows.

“Wh-what was that?” He asked but the only answer he obtained was the Incubus’s laughter as he suddenly fell into darkness again.

_“Do not worry about him my pet… it means no harm,”_ was the Incubus’s words before Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I'm doing, your comments give me the motivation to work faster through these trying times lol. Thank you all for reading guys!


	7. A Demon's Seed

Ch. 7

A Demon’s Seed

For the rest of the first week, Harry was both surprised and thrilled at how good he and the Incubus were good at Potions. Without Snape breathing down their neck, threatening to deduct points at every single moment, Harry had a chance to concentrate and actually learn. During these lessons, he continued to be with the three Slytherin boys, mostly to keep an update on Blaise. He was both curious and cautious at how his milk would affect the older teen.

So far any changes that might have happened are discrete at best. Up close Harry could see that Blaise’s skin was much clearer, smoother. In the hallways during their snogging sessions, Harry’s hand would brush over Blaise’s head where he was both shocked and relieved to feel nothing but the smooth deeply short cut of his hair. His body, however, seemed to be filling out more, as if his already developing muscles were growing at a somewhat quicker rate. Other than that, there was no drastic changes that Harry could see or feel. No horns ready to burst out, or wings ready to take flight.

“You really love feeling me up, don’t you cub?” Blaise chuckled on Friday evening. They were in the Room of Requirement again, their clothes both disheveled from a snogging session.

“I’m just checking to see if there’s any changes,” Harry said as he slid his hands down Blaise’s back. “I don’t know when the changes will occur so…”

“I see… you know cub, I’m feeling awfully thirsty,” Blaise purred. “And since we’ve already done it once, I have no shame of asking you…”

“What?” Harry asked.

“Take off your shirt,” Blaise commanded.

“Bla—”

“Now cub,” Blaise said, his persona changing. He stood in front of Harry, his arms crossed, an impatient glint forming in his eyes. Feeling a sense of thrill fill him, Harry worked immediately to remove his robes and shirt, so he was just standing in front of his boyfriend in just his pants. Blaise hummed in approval and reached to tug one of Harry’s nipples, making the boy moan. “These better be full for me boy,” Blaise breathed. “Because I’m not going to stop sucking until I’m full.”

“Blaise, what are you—ohhh,” Harry moaned as without warning, Blaise pushed him to the floor and collapsed on top of the boy, his lips attaching themselves to Harry’s nipple, his hand playing with the other.

Harry left a wave of erotic need as Blaise treated him as nothing but a cow, working him only for his milk as with each bite and suck his chest began to fill with a pressure that needed release. His cock grew but it was ignored by both boys as Blaise continued to milk his nipples. He felt used as the sensation build, but Harry found that he loved it as he released with a shudder, and his milk flowed into Blaise’s mouth and onto his hand. His free nipple flooded Blaise’s hand quickly, the thick creamy white substance leaking over the hand and onto Harry’s chest, dripping down the side while Blaise sucked and swallowed greedily on the right nipple.

The young demon was in utter bliss. Used for his product, Harry moaned under Blaise’s harsh sucks, the pressure on his chest both building and relieving itself all at the same time. It seemed that there was no stop to his milk, he felt his chest began to expand and Blaise only sucked with harder force, breathing though his nose. The hot breaths on his upper chest only turned Harry on more, his eyes closed in bliss all his mind could begin to focus on is Blaise’s hungry lips on his tits. Blaise drank and drank, and time began to speed past them. It had no meaning as their cocks filled in their pants but left forgotten as both of their attention was on Harry’s endlessly leaking nipples.

When Blaise finally had his full, he moved from Harry’s nipple, admiring how red and swollen it looked. He then looked at Harry’s body and chuckled. His entire torso and stomach was drenched in a mixture of his milk and sweat, and Harry just stared at him with ruby-red eyes full of lust and need.

Blaise chuckled and took out his wand. He pointed it at Harry’s body and muttered a cleaning spell, the mixture of thick milk and sweat disappearing instantly. “You are delicious cub,” he whispered.

“That was…amazing,” Harry breathed. “What caused that?”

“I just felt this need,” Blaise shrugged. “And I’ve wanted to get more of that milk all week,” he winked, “it makes my body feel and look so good.”

Harry chuckled softly. Blaise helped him up and held the boy close to him. “So, Harry, my pretty Incubus, what are you doing tonight?” he whispered.

“I have a private lesson with Dumbledore,” Harry said. “Something about ending this war… I don’t know what exactly it’s about.”

“Do you think he will teach you spells?” Blaise asked, looking completely concerned.

“I don’t know… but if it’s to make sure I survive, it must be good, yeah?” Harry asked.

“Yeah… just be careful love—I mean cub,” Blaise tripped. He began blushing over his slip up, looking both embarrassed and ashamed. Harry smiled. He leaned into Blaise and looked up. Gently, he pressed his lips against Blaise’s cheek and whispered, “I love you too Blaise,” before slipping away to put his shirt and robe back on. Blaise just stared dumbfounded at Harry as the boy changed.

Fully dressed, Harry turned to Blaise and gave an easy smile, “I mean it you know. It might be my Incubus or milk affecting us but… it’s true. See you later Blaise.”

 

While Harry went off to his lesson with Dumbledore, inside him, the Incubus was alone in his prison. Naked as always, the Incubus couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he tugged at the chains that held his hands and arms behind him. Turning around to the best of his ability, he smirked at the rusting chain. There was a creaking noise as he tugged at the chains, but it was no where close to breaking. Sighing, the Incubus shuffled on the stone floor, his butt feeling sore. “I should have asked Harry to make the floor carpeted… or at least give me a pillow to sit and stand on,” the Incubus grumbled to himself. It was impossible to find a comfortable position, so the Incubus backed against the wall as much as he could and stared up at the walls of the prison. They began to change, forming a moving picture that shifted into a clearer, cleaner clarity.

“Dumbledore’s office,” the Incubus commented. “Is it eight already?”

Through the walls, the Incubus could see Dumbledore’s office, which looked just as it always did; the delicate silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, puffing smoke and whirling; portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses dozed in their frames, and Dumbledore’s magnificent phoenix, Fawkes, stood on his perch behind the door, watching Harry with bright interest.

“So Harry,” Dumbledore’s voice filled the prison in a businesslike voice. “You have been wondering, I am sure, what I have planned for you during these—for want of a better word—lessons?”

“Yes, sir,” Harry’s voice replied.

The Incubus shifted and said, with his eyes never leaving the walls, “You can come and watch, you know. I do not know what you are, or what you are doing here… but still, it would be nice to have company once in a while.” His red eyes shifted towards one of the openings where he caught a glimpse of another pair of red eyes. “Besides, I know you’re curious as to why Harry Potter has the same eye coloring as you,” the Incubus chuckled.

The red eyes lingered for a moment. The Incubus smirked. He looked up at the wall where he could view everything through Harry’s eyes and said, “If you want, you can even stay as an indescribable mist of black… however if you stay, I only ask you use whatever magic that is left inside you to make me a cushion. It is very sore sitting and standing on stone all day in the nude.”

The eyes continued to stare at the Incubus. He felt a pressure in his head and chuckled. “Trying to do Legilimency when we are already inside Harry’s mind?” he asked. “My… that won’t work. Harry and I share the same mind, there is nothing that I know that he doesn’t… mostly.”

The eyes continued to stay motionless. Sighing the Incubus contented himself to simply watch Dumbledore’s lessons. “I will find out what you are,” he said. “And when I do, I will make sure that Harry knows too, and together we will decide how to handle your existence. So, if you want to continue living…I suggest you start being nice and socialize with me.”

The eyes still have not moved. But the Incubus felt something beneath him. He looked down to see a pain flat pillow appear from underneath him. “Pitiful… are you really that weak?” the Incubus asked, raising an eyebrow. The red eyes disappeared, and the Incubus shrugged. He turned his attention to the wall and watched as Harry and Dumbledore approached a Pensieve. “What are they doing?” the Incubus said to himself. “Harry, what is going on?”

Harry’s voice came in clear in the subconscious prison, though he did not move his lips. _“We are going to view a memory it seems. Dumbledore hopes that it will help us survive.”_

“Interesting, who’s memory?”

_“I don’t know.”_

“Where are we going, sir?” Harry asked aloud to Dumbledore.

“For a trip down Bob Ogden’s memory lane,” Dumbledore said, pulling from his pocket a crystal bottle containing a swirling silvery-white substance.

“Who was Bob Ogden?”

“He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement,” Dumbledore said. “He died some time ago, but not before I had tracked him down and persuaded him to confide these recollections to me. We are about to accompany him on a visit he made in the course of his duties. If you will stand, Harry…”

The Incubus frowned, staring at the wall. “What does this have to do with Voldemort?” he wondered. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that the red eyes appeared again. The Incubus thought for a moment but decided to ignore them as instead he focused on the memory that Dumbledore and Harry visited. He believed that it was important.

They followed Bob Ogden (a short plump man) towards a building half-hidden amongst a tangle of old trees that cast deep, cool shadows. The Incubus raised an eyebrow at the house as it seemed a strange location to build it, or decision to have the trees grow so close that it blocks out all light. Its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. _Looks completely uninhabitable,_ the Incubus thought, but just as he thought it, one of the windows were thrown open with a clatter, and at thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though someone was cooking.

The plump Ogden moved forward quietly and, it seemed to both Harry and the Incubus, cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake.

There was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

_“You’re not welcome.”_

The Incubus’s eyes widen in surprise. He glanced around and saw the red eyes returned again. Smirking he said, “Heard it, did you? Parseltongue. Well… can you understand it?”

The eyes continued to stare at the Incubus before moving, as if whatever head they were attached to was nodding.

“Interesting… so you can understand parseltongue,” the Incubus chuckled. “Did you know that the language began with Salazar Slytherin? He learned it actually, from a demon that can take a form of a snake. In fact, he inherited it after a… night with the demon. Of course, your kind decided to forget about that little bit, though you do love demonizing the man funny enough. Anyway, that is something I know that Harry does not.” He turned his attention fully to the set of red eyes. They were in the same place, just outside of the door to the Incubus’s prison. “Ahh… I take it you did not know that either, did you?” he chuckled.

Standing up he gave the set of eyes an innocent smile. “Tell me, is there a hand that is connected to those eyes?” The eyes remained still. The Incubus sighed and stretched as best he could, “I would really love if there were… for my body is just _aching_ from the chains and can use a tough massage.” The eyes just stayed where they were. The Incubus shook his head, “Then I guess you really are weak, if not worse than. If you cannot even give a boy a simple massage.”

The eyes glared at the Incubus before surprising him. A hallow voice, as if whispered from a snake then fought to reach the Incubus’s bone rang out in his prison. “You are no boy…”

“What do you know, it talks,” the Incubus smirked. “At least we know you have a mouth… but what I really need is hands.”

“Silence fool…”

“A fool, am I? I’m not the one too scared to come close to a sixteen year old demon,” the Incubus laughed.

“Insolent child! …Do you know… what I am?” the red eyes asked, glaring at the Incubus.

“No, that’s why I’m asking you to come closer,” the Incubus shrugged, the chains clattering behind him gently. The eyes continued to glare at the Incubus. The Incubus continued to stare at the eyes in mild curiosity, a smirk growing on his face. In the background, the memory of Bob Ogden continued to play, Harry completely oblivious to what was happening inside of him.

The eyes stayed in its place and the Incubus shook his head slowly. “Very well… however, you do not need to come into my prison for me to know who you are. After all, you’ve understood the parseltongue,” he motioned towards the wall. “And only one living person besides my dear Harry can understand it. So… Voldemort, how did you get into my boy’s head?”

The eyes wavered for a moment before answering, “I was here since the beginning…”

“No, you were not,” the Incubus said, shaking his head. “ _I_ was here since the beginning, not _you._ The day Harry was conceived was my first day of existence. Though… it was only recently I was able to contact my sweet boy. Looking back, I’ve noticed you for a while… however I was powerless to do anything, unable to move or talk until Harry came into his inheritance. At which point, Dumbledore chained me in our own mind.” The Incubus was silent for a moment. He looked up and watched what Harry was experiencing for a moment.

They were now inside the delipidated house, surrounded by grimy people who looked worse than the long-haired ragged man who jumped from the tree. The Incubus continued to watch in silence, noting their appearances, the only girl of the family had a ragged grey dress which was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of a squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother’s, stared in opposite directions.

After a while, he gave a fake gasp and looked down at the pair of red eyes, which remained unmoving. “I’ve just thought of something,” he said. “We’re looking at your family aren’t we! We must, since these lessons are meant to help Harry survive! Man… this must be special for you, seeing your mother’s family… they’re very ugly, especially that dingy girl with the ugly necklace. I seriously hope that isn’t your Mum, I would be ashamed just to be related to her! In fact, I might just kill her myself!” The Incubus laughed cruelly. The eyes remained where they were, silence coming from them.

“Oh, come on!” The Incubus groaned, “Not even a spark of anger? You’re just no fun.” He huffed and sat down on the flat pillow.

“You will pay for your insolence child… once you are free of those chains… you will learn to fear me,” the red eyes said.

“Oh shut it,” the Incubus said. “You’re weak and scared to even come into this prison. Even my wings are tied behind me, I can’t do crap to you.” The Incubus stared at the red eyes. A silent tension filled the space between them as Harry continued to witness the memory. The Incubus can hear yelling in Parseltongue but did not pay attention to it. After a while, however, the eyes disappeared. The Incubus gave a low sigh and pressed himself as best he could against the wall, using his feet to move the flat pillow with him. “Stupid weak moron,” he muttered to himself. He waited until Harry was out of Dumbledore’s office and on his way to Gryffindor Tower to talk with him.

“Harry, pet, I need you to visit my prison tonight,” he said.

 _“Okay, do you have a lesson or want to talk about what we just saw?”_ Harry mentally asked.

“A bit…” The Incubus purred.

 _“Okay,”_ Harry answered. The Incubus smiled and sat on the flat pillow, waiting. A couple of hours later, Harry appeared in the prison, just as naked as the Incubus. “What do you want to talk about?” Harry asked.

“Make my floor carpeted please? Or maybe just put pillows around me. My ass is sore and it hurts having to stand and sit on cold stone,” the Incubus said with an urgent seriousness.

“Wh-what?” Harry gasped, looking offset. “You called me here… just to change the flooring?”

“Of course,” the Incubus nodded. “As well as show you our progress,” he wiggled the chain tied around his arms. “I said a month but looks like both of you are moving at a quicker pace.”

“Is that bad?” Harry frowned.

“Maybe, but between you and me I would love to be able to use my arms again so please, continue at this rate if you want,” the Incubus said.

Harry nodded. He looked at the floor and frowned, trying his best to imagine it as soft carpet instead of hard stone. It began to change, the grey stones turning blue before the texture under their feet. He stared at the Incubus and giant fluffy pillows appeared around him. The Incubus smiled and collapsed onto them, “Ahhh now this is much more comfortable. No need for this dingy thing,” he said, throwing the flat pillow into the air with his foot.

“Where did that come from?” Harry frowned.

“Our uninvited guest,” the Incubus said nonchalantly, stretching himself the best he could on the cushions. “He kept staring at me but he won’t enter my prison. Coward.”

Harry frowned. “So I wasn’t crazy when I thought I saw those red eyes,” he said.

“Nope, that was our guest… shame he’s not here now though, I’ve learned something very interesting about him,” the Incubus said.

“Which is?” Harry asked enthusiastically.

“He can talk.”

“Ohh…”

“What? Disappointed?” The Incubus asked.

“I mean… I thought that… hoped that you knew exactly what it is,” Harry said.

“And trust me pet, the moment I learn, I will tell you,” the Incubus said. He whispered, “Come lay with me, feel how soft these pillows are.”

Harry moved towards the Incubus, laying with them. On the pillows they’d be almost twins, if one could ignore the wings and pointed tail that sprouted from the Incubus. The Incubus’s chains rattled, and he had to push pillows out of the way for his cages can fit through. Naked, yet not sexually aroused, the two laid on the pillows for some time until the Incubus whispered, “Tell me what you and Dumbledore talked about. What he shown you. I was busy with our guest, I tried to pay attention, yet he kept distracting me.”

Harry nodded softly and began telling the Incubus about everything he saw during the memory, and everything he and Dumbledore talked about afterwards. When he was done, the Incubus said, “So he shown you Voldemort’s mother? And you’ve noticed that the ring one of the Gaunts was wearing, and the ring Dumbledore had, which is now cracked on his desk, are one in the same?”

“Yes,” Harry nodded.

The Incubus frowned, “I wonder what this all means… why show you Voldemort’s past?”

“I don’t know… but it frightens me,” Harry confessed. “It’s like a constant reminder, of troubles that are laying just outside our own.”

“Yeah… we really do have our plate full, don’t we?” the Incubus sighed. “How are you holding up?”

“Good. You?”

“Barely,” the Incubus said. “I want to stretch my arms and wings so badly…”

Harry nodded and moved so he was resting on the Incubus’s chest. “I was thinking…” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I was thinking that next week, when Quidditch tryouts happen, that is when I’ll do it with Blaise,” Harry whispered. He turned to look up at the Incubus, “Is that okay? Can you wait that long?”

“I would wait until oblivion for you pet,” the Incubus purred.

“I’m nervous though… I mean, are we moving too fast?” Harry asked.

“If you think you are, then you are… however if it feels right, natural…”

“We’ve technically only been dating for a week or so,” Harry frowned. “To say we love each other and give up my virginity so fast…”

“Is this what you want?” The Incubus asked. “Does this feel natural to you, pet?”

“It…it does, but that scares me,” Harry said. “I thought relationships are supposed to take time… that it should take longer for these feelings we have… the feelings I have to develop.”

“And these feelings will develop and deepen I am sure of it,” the Incubus said. “But… maybe it might be because of who we are that our feelings are maturing at a faster rate.”

“If that’s true… what about Blaise?”

“Our milk I am willing to guess,” the Incubus said. “It is not making him fall in love with us… but rather intensifying his feelings for us. He did just drink a lot of it today.”

“He did,” Harry nodded. “Will it always be like this? For Draco and Theodore too?”

“Who can say?” the Incubus sighed. “We will be falling in love three times…two more times. Who knows how this will affect ourselves and them. How it will unfold itself. All we can do is just… go along with it.”

“That’s true,” Harry nodded. “So… next week then.”

“Next week,” the Incubus nodded.

“How will I know what to do?” harry asked nervously.

The Incubus gave Harry a soft smile. “Do not worry pet, I will be with you every step of the way. Feel what feels natural to you in the moment, and do it,” the Incubus whispered. “Now… I have a final request, if you would allow it?”

“Mm…what is it?” Harry asked.

“Stay with me… until we both fall asleep,” the Incubus whispered. He looked at the open windows and doorway of his prison. “He will not bother us, it is only us,” he said in a soothing voice.

Harry nodded, his eyes already feeling heavy. Closing them, he listened to the Incubus’s heart, it’s gently ryhthm drumming him closer to a blissful sleep. Harry wrapped his arms around the Incubus and he felt the demon’s tail wrap around his body. He felt a gentle comfort from the light weight, and emerald and ruby eyes closed together, their breathing as one as boy and demon slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to do some shameless self-promotion! I have a new story out called Sweetest Devotion! So after you read this chapter, it would mean a lot to me if you guys head over there and have a cool down with a nice warm cup of coffee as Harry tackles the magical world of being a barista.


	8. First Turnings

Ch. 8

First Turnings

The day of the Quidditch Trials was cold, and rain looked to threaten to fall any moment. Harry had a feeling that with his new status of being “the Chosen One” more people would try out for Quidditch, and his stomach flipped when he saw that he was right. He told Blaise earlier that day that he wanted them to fully bond after the Quidditch trials, but he did not know it would take.

As Harry expected, the trials took most of the morning. Half of Gryffindor House seemed to have turned up, from first years who were nervously clutching a selection of the dreadful old school brooms, to seventh years who towered over the rest, looking coolly intimidating. The later included a large, wiry-haired boy Harry recognized immediately from the Hogwarts Express.

“We met on the train, in old Sluggy’s compartment,” he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry’s hand. “Cormac McLaggen, Keeper.”

“My, aren’t you confident?” Harry commented, “Stand over there will you,” he pointed to where Hermione and Blaise were sitting in the stands. It looked as though the two were having a polite, if a little tense, conversation. He thought he saw a flicker of annoyance pass over McLaggen’s face and wondered whether McLaggen expected preferential treatment because they were both “old Sluggy’s” favorites.

 _“Hee hee… would you like to know something a little funny pet?”_ the Incubus drawled lazily as Harry had the crowd split into groups of ten to fly once around the stadium.

_What is it?_

_“Well, from the looks of him, if we turn baby Cormac into a demon… how strong do you think he would be?”_ the Incubus asked.

 _Well, he’s definitely prideful,_ Harry commented. _So, strong I would guess._

 _“Wrong! If we take a person like McLaggen and turn him into a demon as we are with Blaise, he would actually turn into a demon weaker than I am right now!”_ the Incubus laughed. _“He would barely be an imp—ohh—ohh would you like to know how I know?”_

 _Why not?_ Harry sighed. _Oh god this group is full of first years._ “Good try guys, but maybe try again next year after a few flying lessons with Madam Hooch,” he said.

 _“Do you really expect a demon’s strength is determined by physical strength, pup? Please… it is magical strength that counts, as well as corruptibility,”_ the Incubus purred. _“All three can exist in a demon, and does, however with Cormac there… his magic is below average. Which means that he will not be able to corrupt others as easily as you or any proper demon can.”_

 _And you can tell all this from a look?_ Harry asked.

 _“No, a touch,”_ the Incubus explained. _“We must touch the person for me to properly evaluate him.”_

 _Okay, I see,_ Harry nodded. _Are any of these people actually serious?_ He mentally growled half an hour later. _Girls that care more about laughing, people who don’t want to fly—Hufflepuffs! Is all of this just one giant joke to them?_

_“Hit them.”_

_I can’t._

_“That’s too bad,”_ the Incubus sighed, _“It is quite boring watching all of this you know, so why don’t you finish this up so I can get my arms free? I am sure Blaise would also like it as well.”_

 _Don’t remind me… I’m dreadfully nervous,_ Harry thought.

 _“Don’t worry Harry, I will be with you every step of the way,”_ The Incubus whispered. _“And believe me, once we start, you will have too much fun to be worrying about anything.”_

Harry hoped that the Incubus was right and turned his focus on the tryouts. After sorting out those who wanted to actually give effort to join the team, and those who wanted a laugh, Harry had found himself three Chasers; Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and Ginny Weasley. The Beaters came two hours later, and while they were nowhere near as good as Fred and George were, Harry was pleased with them: Jimmy Peakes, a short but broad-chested third-year boy who had managed to raise a lump the size of an egg on the back of Harry’s head with a ferociously hit Bludger, and Ritchie Coote, who looked weedly but aimed well.

Last up was the Keeper tryouts, and the Incubus was bored inside his prison. The carpeting and pillows made it comfortable, but still the chains around his wings and the contraption that trapped his arms behind his back made him ache from time to time. Looking down from the wall, he did his best to stretch, which was to just curve out his body towards the door, when he noticed the pair of red eyes staring back at him.

“Hello Voldemort… are you going to be a pansy, or are you actually going to step inside my prison today?” the Incubus drawled. “If you stayed, you can be a pervert and watch Harry and I get fucked.”

“Stupid fool…” the red eyes hissed, “Do not think me of common needs…”

“Everybody has to cum now and again Voldemort, even Dark Lords… or eyes of Dark Lords—do you even have a dick? Or was that lost with your nose as well?”

“Silence!”

The Incubus laughed. “Even chained, I am more powerful than you mortal, so why do you think to command me?” he asked. The demon glanced at the wall and commented, “Ohh McLaggen’s turn is it? He has the look of a very nice body, but his magical level could use with a boost… One…two…three…four…fi—wait—did you see that?” He looked down at the red eyes. “No, of course not cause you’re too afraid of a chained up Incubus to come inside, but McLaggen just went the complete opposite way! It’s almost as if he was Confunded… interesting. Ah! Ron is up now, excellent that means it’s almost over.”

“Why do you keep up this charade?” the red eyes asked suddenly, catching the Incubus’s attention. “You, demon, are more powerful than any witch or wizard in Hogwarts… including Dumbledore… why keep up the act of a sixteen year old boy?”

“Because I am a sixteen year old boy,” the Incubus chuckled. “And I am chained with most my power locked. Besides, just because I am a demon does not mean I have global ambitions…I am an Incubus first and foremost, I just want to fall into an existence of sexual pleasure…”

“A waste, if I had your power I would be ruling the world,” the red eyes commentated.

“Ohh nice save… if you had my power, you might not be ugly,” the Incubus said.

The red eyes chuckled. It filled the prison and made the Incubus felt disgusting. “Why are you laughing?” he demanded, but the eyes simply disappeared from view.

Annoyed, the Incubus fell onto his pillows and watched Harry’s progress. Ron’s trial was done, he was on the team, and the tryouts were finally over.

“Great,” he breathed, “now we can have fun. Harry, pet, bring Blaise to the Room of Requirement,” he ordered.

 

The Room of Requirement seemed imposing on Harry as he and Blaise entered it. He allowed the Incubus to think of the room, whispering strange and erotic words as the two walked around the corridor three times.

There were no windows, instead light came from candles floating in midair. The walls were dark, the stone draped with curtains that encircled the room. In the center, being the focus of the room, was a bed, big enough to fit four adult wizards comfortably. There were no posters on the bed, the sheets strangely pressed and clean. Next to the table was a small nightstand with it’s drawer opened. Away from the bed, on one side of the room, was a large fireplace with an oriental rug and couch.

Blaise and Harry walked in holding hands, both feeling a giddy sense of nervousness as they licked their lips.

“So…”

“So…”

The both bit their bottom lip as they stared at each other nervously. They stepped towards the bed and faced each other. Blaise took Harry’s face gently in his hands and leaned to kiss it. Harry melted under Blaise’s touch, moaning softly as their eyes closed. Blaise’s hands moved from Harry’s face, down towards his robes. They slipped underneath and with one simple push, they slipped off of Harry’s shoulders and pooled to the ground. He smirked in the kiss and shrugged off his own robes.

They separated and grins spread on their faces as they bumped against the foot of the bed, falling onto it. Blaise quickly grabbed Harry’s arms and spun them so he was on top of the boy, smirking down at him.

“You look delectable Harry,” he breathed, “but I think we have too much clothing on…”

“Yeah,” Harry breathed and with fingers shaking with nervous excitement, they both worked on the others’ buttons, slowly revealing their perfect smooth skin. Harry’s body was as taunt and lean as ever, his abs having a hint of existence and his nipples red and plump, seeking attention. Blaise’s body however looked to start thickening up. His arms were growing biceps that started to bulge, his chest looking more formed and developed with each passing day, Harry was sure one day Blaise would have the long-jealous V-shape as his chest expanded with muscles. It also helped that his legs and ass looked powerful, even when clothed as they are now.

The two pushed each other’s shirts off and kissed again, pressing their bodies against each other. It was warm, Harry felt as though his chest was on fire as his hard nipples pressed against Blaise’s firm muscles. He moaned at the pressure, his nipples feeling stimulated. Blaise’s hands grabbed his hair as Harry’s hands went to Blaise’s back. They were a single mass, their legs interlocked, bodies pressed together and moans filled the room.

After a while, their hands began drifting downwards towards their pants. They kicked off their shoes and socks simultaneously. Blaise grabbed for Harry’s pants first, and with a single pull, ripped off both pants and underwear, revealing Harry’s lean legs and fat bubbled ass. His cock was starting to harden, laying against his hairless pelvis. Blaise then took off his own pants, revealing a thick, long black cock that made Harry moan at the sight of it.

“Fuck Blaise…” he whispered.

“I’ll be fucking you, cub,” Blaise chuckled. “Lift your legs, baby.”

Harry swung his legs into the air and hooked his arms around them to keep them up. Blaise got off the bed and pulled Harry to the edge, getting on his knees to stare at his hole. It was pink and tight, the small opening begging for Blaise to ruin it. Blaise smirked and bent to pick up his wand. Harry yipped when he felt a freezing sensation inside him for a moment. “Just being careful,” Blaise explained. Harry nodded.

Blaise placed his wand on the nightstand and returned his attention to Harry’s ass. He grabbed each cheek and pushed them apart before leaning in and resting his face against Harry’s hole, inhaling deeply before poking his tongue out for one long lick. Harry wiggled at the wet feeling of Blaise’s tongue as it lapped at his hole, the tip edging around the rim before going inside. Harry moaned and pushed his ass into Blaise’s tongue.

“You taste amazing babe,” Blaise breathed. He licked Harry’s ass some more, slowly loosening the muscle as Harry relaxed under his tongue. The boy clamped up a little when he felt a pressure pushing against his hole and realized a second later that it was Blaise’s finger. “Fuck,” Harry groaned as Blaise’s finger slipped easily into his ass.

He felt a heat deep inside his hole. It was an erotic heat that made him feel wet. “Shit,” Blaise chuckled, “so excited for my cock, you’re just lubing yourself, cub?”

Harry just moaned in response. Blaise chuckled and he pushed his finger in and out, in and out, Harry’s hole slowly getting used to the invasion. “Fuck you’re tight,” Blaise cursed. He kept pumping his one finger in and out of Harry’s hole until he added a second finger ten minutes later, and a third five minutes after that. Harry’s hole collapsed around them, refusing to stretch at first before submitting as Blaise twisted his hand and spread his fingers as wide as he could. Harry was a sweaty mess by the end of his, his legs trembling as they rested on Blaise’s shoulders.

“You’re so beautiful Harry,” Blaise whispered. “God I have to fuck your ass.”

“Please,” Harry mewled, “I need it.”

Blaise chuckled and stood up. He gave his thick hard cock a couple of stroke before lining it up with Harry’s hole. Using his hand to help guide it, Blaise pushed gently, It hurt. Harry’s hole stretched with every centimeter of Blaise’s cock. The pain was immense and Harry’s screams was mixed with a pleasurable moan as Blaise’s heat moved further and further in. “Stop! Stop!” Harry breathed out, he felt as though he was on fire.

Blaise stopped immediately. “What?” he panicked, “did I do something wrong?”

“No—too much… just give me a minute,” Harry breathed. “Fuck,” he whispered as he draped an arm over his forehead. He did his best to focus on his breathing. _“That’s it… just breathe pet… just breathe… once you and he gets used to it, I’ll come out and we’ll have our fun,”_ the Incubus whispered.

Harry mentally nodded and continued his breathing.

“Okay… continue,” he said a minute later. Blaise pushed in and didn’t stop until he was fully inside.

“You’re so tight Harry,” Blaise moaned. “I might come too early…”

“Me too,” Harry whimpered, “move…”

Blaise began moving, his motions slow and uncertain. But it was enough for both of them. They began moaning as heat grew inside them, Sweat began to appear on Blaise as the heat overwhelmed him. He bent down and kissed Harry, Harry’s legs wrapped around his waist as he arched up to meet Blaise’s touch. Blaise made love with Harry with slow, meaningful, inexperienced thrusts as both wanted to make this moment last forever.

Their mouths met, tongues danced together and Harry fully submitted to Blaise. Any pain in his body left, instead an incredible pleasurable sensation filled him, as if every place Blaise touched was an erotic zone. The heat inside them build and build with each thrust, Harry’s hard cock rubbing between their bodies as Blaise continued to go deeper and deeper inside him. The wet, sticky sound of Blaise’s cock moving in Harry’s ass filled the room, joining their muffled moans that climbed higher and higher until at last they screamed in the kiss and Blaise came inside Harry’s hole, filling it up with his cum as Harry’s cum spilled on their bodies.

 _“My turn,”_ the Incubus chuckled. Harry felt the heat inside him swell into a roaring fire and he screamed in a painful erotism as his wings burst from his back, his horns formed on his head and a long pointed tail emerged right above his tailbone. His cock and nipples all came, staining Blaise’s body with the white sticky substance.

Blaise gasped as the Incubus rolled them both around  so that Blaise was on the bottom with Harry on top of him.

“Harry,” he groaned.

“Suck my tits,” Harry commanded, fondling them with his hands, “Drink from me Blaise… I need you,” he said in an innocent tone.

Blaise nodded and sat up. They moved so that both were sitting, Blaise’s cock still deep inside Harry’s ass while Blaise latched onto one of his tits, sucking greedily. The incubus smirked. He wrapped his arms and legs around Blaise, his tail moving to trace patterns on his back. Harry’s dark leathery wings folded around them as Blaise continued to drink from his, his cock thickening and hardening as he drank more and more of his cub’s milk.

The incubus started to bounce on the cock, his hands moving to Blaise’s head to his nipple. “Keep drinking,” he commanded. “My turn to lead.” Blaise just moaned as Harry and the Incubus took over. He was not gentle. Harry’s bounces started fierce as though his only mission was getting Blaise’s cock as deep inside him as he could as fast as he could. His hole violently ripped open to allow more and more of Blaise’s cock inside him as it seemed to grow larger and thicker. The Incubus smirked at this and he continued his assault on Blaise’s cock, his hands keeping Blaise on his tits as the turning teen moved from one to the other to drink as much milk as he could, whichever nipple was free was continuously dripping the thick cum-like substance, which covered both their bodies, not that they cared.

Their gentle moans before were now carnal screams of pure sexual pleasure, Harry’s voice filling the room while Blaise’s was muffled against his chest. “Your cock’s so full in me, fuck,” the Incubus cursed, “fuck me harder!”

Blaise obeyed, his hips moving with Harry’s bounces. The two grinded their bodies together, slick from sweat and Harry’s milk as they worked to get Blaise’s cock deeper and deeper into Harry’s hole. “It’s like a fucking fist is in me, fuck! Harder!” The incubus screamed out in Harry’s voice.

Like before the heat inside them build, but instead of a passionate gentle heat, the fire inside them was raw, demonic and powerful. Their bodies felt like they were infernos incarnate but that did not stop them as all that mattered in that time was Blaise drinking from Harry’s tits and fucking his ass.

Blaise unlatched from Harry’s red puffed and leaking tit only to look at his boy and moan, “I’m going to cum!”

“Cum!” Harry commanded, and Blaise did.

A purple fire enwrapped them both as Blaise spilled his seed into Harry for a second time. Both yelled out into the room. It felt as it began to shake as the purple fire looked to consume everything around them. The Incubus laughed, his red eyes glowing as he gave Blaise a pointy-tooth smirk. “You’re mine,” he purred. His tail moved from it’s place on Blaise’s back and, quick like a viper, pierced into Blaise’s chest and wrapping around his heart without breaking skin. Blaise’s cock only thickened and continued to come as the pointed tail pierced his heart, releasing a liquid that completed the transformation.

Blaise’s muscles grew, he began to thicken until his chest was fully developed and abs fully visible as though he had spent his entire life working out. Horns, long and pointed, longer than Harry’s, formed on his forehead, black as obsidian and smooth to the touch. A tail like Harry’s grew out of his tailbone, long and leather-like with a lethal looking arrow-end. His cock thickened and grew to immense size, a foot long and thick like a snake as it trembled, spilling more and more of his cum from his heavy balls, which now leaked out of the Incubus’s hole.

Lastly his eyes shifted from his normal brown to a bloody red.

Satisfied with his work, the Incubus removed his tail from Blaise and admired his handiwork, moaning in approval. The two demons shared a smirk. The Incubus looked down at the mess his tits made.

“Lick it up,” he commanded, “then fuck me again. Keep fucking me until the sun rises.”

“Yes cub,” Blaise the demon growled out. He grabbed Harry’s throat and threw him onto the bed. The Incubus moaned as Blaise licked their bodies clean and began fucking him hard, rough and mercilessly. They kept going with Blaise dumping load after load into Harry’s ass, the leftovers dripping down their legs and pooling onto the floor.

By the time the sun began to rise, both of them were exhausted. Harry’s ass was puffed and worn-looking, cum still leaking out and staining his legs and feet, his gut was inflated a little from the cum that stayed inside him. Their cocks were finally soft, and though they still looked like their demonic selves, the two were curled around each other in a peaceful sleep.

 

“Ahhh, that was entirely refreshing,” The Incubus sighed. He and Harry were in his prison. The Incubus’s arms were now free, and he was rubbing both of them to get the feeling back. Behind him, the iron contraption and its chain that held his arms behind him laid rusted and broken on the ground. However, his wings and legs were still shackled. Harry was laying on the ground, too exhausted to even stand. “You’ve done a very good job my pet, I’m so proud of you,” the Incubus purred.

“I…that was… …wow,” Harry panted. The incubus chuckled, putting his hand eloquently to his mouth.

“Such a poet… but never mind, I am sure that that was much more than you were expecting for your first time?” the Incubus asked.

“Yeah… feels so good… but I’m so tired,” Harry breathed.

“Welcome to having a demonic sex life,” the Incubus said. “Now… I just wanted to say ‘thank you’ to you my pet. Sleep, when you wake up both you and Blaise can talk the day through, maybe even do it again, before we begin thinking of our next lover.”

Harry nodded, his eyes extremely heavy. “Okay…” he whispered. “Love you…”

“Love you too pet,” the Incubus said gently. He combed his hand through Harry’s hair and smiled. “You and I are going to do so many wonderful things together,” he whispered. “And who knows… if you’re a good boy red eyes, I might even let you in on the fun.”

He glanced up only to see the eyes disappear.


	9. A Snake's Seduction

Ch. 9

A Snake’s Seduction

Afternoon rays drifted into the Room of Requirement. It shone onto a room that reeked of sex and sweat. There were two people sleeping peacefully in a large bed. One a tall teen holding onto a smaller teen who still had cum leaking out of his butt. There was a soft snoring sound, the bigger teen hugging the smaller protectively.

Harry Potter’s eyes fluttered open, revealing a dazzling ruby red. He looked down at his lover and smiled. Crawling up the bed he stared at his lover’s beautiful face before gently kissing his cheek. “Blaise… Blaise, wake up.”

The teen below him groaned and opened an equally beautiful set of ruby-red eyes. A smile appeared on both their faces. “Your eyes are beautiful Blaise,” Harry whispered. “It worked…”

“Yours are beautiful too cub,” Blaise smiled. He caressed the back of Harry’s head and brought him in for a gentle kiss.

“How do you feel?” Harry whispered.

“Brilliant…” Blaise breathed. “Like… I can feel my body pulsing with more magical energy that I didn’t know was possible… give me my wand cub.”

Harry nodded and rolled off his lover to the edge of the bed. He reached for their bundle of clothing and pulled Blaise’s wand out of the pocket. He gave it to Blaise. The Slytherin waved his wand at the low couch in front of the fireplace and with barely a whisper, the couch began to float into the air as though it weighed nothing. It flew around the room with just a flick of Blaise’s wrist before returning to it’s normal spot.

Harry giggled and teased a finger around Blaise’s nipple, “So you can make furniture fly,” he said with a sly smile.

“Oh I can do so much more than that baby,” Blaise purred. He took Harry’s hand in his own and Harry moaned as his ass stretched out as though being teased by an invisible man. Blaise smirked at Harry’s gasps and moans as his sensitive hole quivered and pulsed with need. “Like that baby boy?” Blaise asked.

“Ah—ahhh,” Harry gasped, he found he was unable to form words as Blaise flexed his fingers on his hand, and the pressure in his hole increased. “Electricity is so much fun to play with,” Blaise hummed. “Always wanted to do this to my boy.”

The spell ended and Harry’s hole stopped pulsing. Blaise sat up and brought Harry with, cuddling the boy as his hand drifted to his gapping hole, rubbing it gently. “Last night was amazing Harry… every that happened it was like out of a fairy tale.”

“A very kinky, naughty fairy tale,” Harry giggled. “But it was  good one I think. The Incubus is very happy.”

“Oh? How is he?” Blaise asked.

“Better, his hands are free,” Harry said. Blaise looked at Harry confused so he explained, “Inside where I can talk and meet with him… he’s in this mental prison Dumbledore made. He’s chained up, I mean really changed up. His arms were behind his back like this”—Harry sat up on Blaise’s lap and held his arms behind his back—”in this weird tube thing that was chained to the wall, his feet were chained to the wall too and his wings are all tied up.”

“Ouch… he must be in a lot of pain,” Blaise winced.

 _“Oh I am… but watching your life distracts me from it,”_ the Incubus whispered.

“He says that he is but we’re distracting him from it,” Harry said.

“Alright… though I really think we should work on Draco now, get him and you out of those chains as quickly as possible,” Blaise said as he stretched his arms. “Fuck I feel good… and I look sexier than I ever have before,” he smirked.

Harry giggled and curled around Blaise, “You’re always sexy,” he purred. “Now you are devilishly sexy.”

“Oh I like the sound of sound of that,” Blaise said. “Blaise, the devilishly sexy Slytherin…”

“With the reddest of eyes,” Harry whispered.

“Really?” Blaise asked, his eyes going wide. He looked around and luckily found a mirror inside. He stared at it for a moment and blinked. “My eyes are red…. When do they change back?” he asked. Harry was surprised that Blaise was calm.

“With time it usually goes back to normal,” Harry said. He took the mirror and smiled, “See? Already my eyes are shifting back to green.”

“Beautiful,” Blaise whispered. Harry smiled as he noticed Blaise’s eyes started to change too. They lazily kissed until their eyes were back to normal and Harry gently pulled his boyfriend out of bed.

“So… now what?” Blaise breathed. “Do we fuck again or… should we work on bringing the sexy and arrogant Draco in on the fun?”

“Now,” Harry whispered. “Now… hmm,” Harry thought for a moment. “Draco would be a bit more trouble to get…. He is very arrogant.”

“And sexy,” Blaise smirked. “And I think you already have an effect on him.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Blaise nodded. “All he complained about was you for the last five years.” He chuckled and smirked, “I swear if we hadn’t dated, Draco would have already tried to claim you. And now because you’re an Incubus, I think we’ll make him very happy when he learns he still can.”

Harry giggled and shook his head playfully, “You really want to start corrupting others, don’t you?” he asked.

“Don’t you want to free yourself from Dumbledore’s binds?” Blaise frowned.

“I do,” Harry nodded, “but won’t it raise suspicion? I mean, my friends were already cautious that I’m dating you… wouldn’t it be better to wait a bit until we go aft—I mean, until we try to bring Draco in?”

Blaise thought for a moment, “I guess you are right,” he said, letting go of Harry and moving to the couch. The two of them sat down and Blaise lit the fireplace with his wand. “After all, polygamy is a bit frowned upon and rare,” he said.

“Yeah, it is,” Harry nodded. “And yet we need that sort of relationship, not that I mind,” Harry shrugged. “Though, I’m a bit nervous.”

“Oh? About what?” Blaise asked.

“When I have everyone I need to free my Incubus… can I love you all? Equally?” Harry frowned. “Or will there always be this jealousy going on between you all… and this guilt growing inside me? Thinking about it now… it’s like there’s a coil slowly tightening, and I don’t want it to spring.”

Blaise frowned. He took Harry’s hand in his. “Then let’s make a promise, to make sure that never happens.”

“What type of promise?” Harry asked.

“Simple,” Blaise said, “That we both need to love Draco and whoever else comes along. That way, you won’t feel any pressure and there won’t be any jealousy between us…I think.”

“Love… I guess that’ll work,” Harry said. “But, how are we going to make Draco love us?”

“That’s a hard thing, he’s very… difficult,” Blaise sighed. “And that is coming from his best friend. He’s vain, arrogant at times, believes that he deserves the best because he is a Malfoy… yet I feel like there is a bit of him that already wants you.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Well for the past five years or so, you always seem to be the center of his attention, yeah?” Blaise said. “And… well…” Blaise looked as though he was contemplating something dangerous. A depressed look on his face, Blaise took a deep breath before saying, “I think he might have done something drastic… to get your attention or to show he is a Malfoy…I don’t know but… I saw his arm.”

“What… what was on his arm?” Harry whispered.

Blaise’s eyes hesitated. They flickered with worry and fear as he looked from Harry to the fireplace.

“Blaise…” Harry whispered, “please tell me… what is on Draco’s arm?”

“The Dark Mark.”

 

“The Dark Mark! You’ve burnt your disgusting mark onto a child!” The Incubus roared in his prison. The red eyes appeared, followed by Voldemort’s chuckle. “You stupid small dicked piece of shit!” The Incubus roared.

“What? Angry that I’ve apparently got to him first?” the red eyes asked. There was a delighted smirk in his voice. “Where is the playfulness? The confident purr that hanged from your voice?”

“This is no time to play you bastard! Malfoy is a child!”

“And you wanted to make him a demon… who is in the wrong here, I wonder?” Voldemort mused.

“You are! For trying to turn him into another one of your fanatic killing machines,” the Incubus said. “All I offer is power, love, and company that’ll make him want for nothing else! All you’ll bring is disgusting misery. What have you even assigned him anyways?” The Incubus glared at the red eyes. The eyes stayed where they were, but looked as though they were coming closer to the prison window until the Incubus could only see a hint of a face.

“I do not know,” the red eyes said.

“Bull.”

Voldemort’s voice filled the prison. The Incubus flinched at the cold sound, his anger leading to a moment of weakness. “It is true, however…” Voldemort explained. “The Dark Lord has closed himself to the idiot boy, so I cannot see into his thoughts or mind.”

“So… you are separated from him, are you?” The Incubus asked.

“Yes, I am… I have been in the boy for his entire existence and yet only now has the Dark Lord wised up to his connection with the boy,” Voldemort said. The Incubus frowned.

“What are you?”

Voldemort stepped forward again, revealing a hideous face. His skin looked a burnt pink and stretched over his skull, as if his head was too big for the skin. There was no nose, but two slits and a wicked, cruel smile as the two red eyes burrowed down at the Incubus. His body was skeletal, naked with the same burnt pink skin hugging every bone. Bile filled the Incubus’s mouth but he swallowed it down as Voldemort walked around the window slowly, moving to the entrance and into the prison. He did not stop until he was only a foot in front of the Incubus. He reached out a disgusting arm and grasped the Incubus’s chin, forcing him to stare at the creature.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Voldemort laughed, the prison walls shaking with his cold voice. The Incubus felt a deadly chill crawl up him, he felt fear, a fatal fear, fill him as he struggled to get away from Voldemort.

The Dark Lord continued to laugh as the Incubus fought to squirm away. Voldemort threw the Incubus’s head to the side and walked away, his laugh echoing loudly even as he disappeared.

“Fuck!” The Incubus cursed. “Harry! Harry! I need you in here—now!”

 

Harry groaned, he felt a great pressure at his head. He and Blaise were walking out of the Room of Requirement and down the corridor to the Grand Staircase when Harry stopped and fell to this knees.

_“Harry! I need you in here—now!”_

“Harry—what’s happening?” Blaise panicked.

“Ahhh hurts… Incubus… needs me,” Harry gritted out. Then, with a final scream, everything went black and he fell to the floor.

Vision came back a second later, however he was in the prison with the Incubus, looking very scared. “Wha—”

“Shut the door! Shut the windows! Shut everything!” The Incubus screamed. “Harry do it! I don’t want him coming back in here!”

“Wha—”

“DO IT PLEASE!” The Incubus roared. Harry jumped in surprise and quickly fiddled to look for his wand only to see that he was naked like the Incubus. “DAMN IT HARRY JUST USE YOUR MIND!” The Incubus screamed out and the next second the door and open windows of the prison all closed, leaving it the same stone color and hardness as the rest of the walls. Harry heard chains rattle next to him and turned to see the Incubus fall to the ground, leaving out a breathy sob.

“What happened?” Harry asked.

“H-Him…. He came… he came in here…. I was so scared Harry!” The Incubus cried. He looked so vulnerable that Harry immediately went to the demon’s aid, the two of them wrapping their arms around the other as the demon cried out. “It’s really him, Voldemort. He’s in here with me. He came inside—he never came inside before—I thought I could handle him but I couldn’t just one look and—and—” He broke into sobs again.

Harry hugged him harder, nuzzling his head in the Incubus’s neck. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered.

“I need my powers Harry, I am defenseless like this,” the Incubus said. “Please… help me.”

“I—okay,” Harry nodded. “But Draco…”

“Work on him, steal that boy from that hideous bastard,” the Incubus said. “Our mating should take away that disgusting mark of his.”

“Oh… okay,” Harry nodded. “But how? Like Blaise said, Draco’s a handful.”

“I—I don’t care how just do it!” The Incubus screamed, still looking fearful as he glanced around the walls, as if looking for a missed crack or hole. “And please… I’m, I’m so scared Harry, hurry.”

“I’ll do the best I can,” Harry said. “But I don’t know when he’ll fall in love with Blaise and I.”

“That is up for you and Blaise to decide,” the Incubus said. “You sure there are no holes here?”

“No… I don’t see any,” Harry said. The Incubus sighed and relaxed in his chains. “Are you going to be alright in here?” he asked.

“Yeah… yeah I should be fine…” the Incubus nodded. “One second…” He held out his hand and Harry jumped as a ring of fire appeared from the wall. It took a second but a figure stepped out, looking extremely pleased with himself. “Hello cub,” he purred.

“Wait,” Harry gasped. “Isn’t that—"

“Blaise’s demon form? Yes,” the Incubus nodded. “Like us, his demon now live inside him, being one and the same. I just brought him here for company… and protection.”

“I’ll work hard to protect my cub,” the demonic Blaise purred. He walked towards Harry and spun him around, kissing him deeply, slipping his tongue in the boy’s mouth for a second before moving to the Incubus, kissing him deeply and taking Harry’s place in his arms.

“We’ll be fine,” the Incubus said. “I’m sorry for bringing you here so suddenly, I just didn’t want to give that monster any chances…”

“It’s alright… I hope you feel better,” Harry said. He laid down next to the demons and closed his eyes. He felt both demons hands caressing him softly before he felt the now familiar sense of falling, and waking a second later to see Blaise standing over him looking petrified.

“Harry! Oh Harry what happened?” Blaise fretted as Harry opened his eyes. “No, no, take it easy! Don’t get up too fast cub—” Blaise got to his knees and helped Harry slowly get into a sitting position. “What happened? You scared the life out of me…”

“My Incubus needed me urgently,” Harry said. “I… I don’t know how or why but… Voldemort is inside me. Not all of him… but a connection. Dumbledore and myself don’t know what it is but… it’s been talking with my Incubus… but always kept his distance. Until now I guess. When you told me that Draco’s a Death Eater… I guess it gave the connection enough courage or mirth to scare the Incubus…”

“I felt something,” Blaise said. “Like I have you in my arms… even when I don’t… is that because of—”

“The best I can explain it is that we’re bonded now Blaise,” Harry said with a small smile. “The demon inside you… and the demon inside me… they call for one another, and right now they’re together.”

“Inside you…” Blaise said slowly. Harry nodded. “With You-Know-Who…” Harry frowned. “I know this is a lot to take in but look at it this way. Inside me is a prison that Dumbledore made. It used to be window and doorless. Four stone walls as high as you can see, and down at the bottom was the Incubus chained and discomfort. I tried to make him more comfortable, give him windows and an open door, but it seems that Voldemort, or the part of Voldemort inside me, became aware of that.

“He didn’t start being scary… in fact it seemed he was scared of the Incubus! My demon used to tease and mock Voldemort! But today… he came in, and the Incubus got scared. Very scared…”

“So much so that he called you in and brought my demon in for comfort,” Blaise said. He nodded slowly, though there was a small look of confusion on his face. “I think I get most of it…”

“Good… that’s a relief,” Harry sighed. He leaned in Blaise’s arms and held him tightly, “but… we need Draco. As soon as we can get him.”

“Do you have a plan to get Draco to fall in love with us?” Blaise asked.

“Maybe…” Harry said slowly. He thought for a moment. “You said that Draco is arrogant, correct?”

“Yeah, I did,” Blaise nodded.

“And… that he already likes me, or have a bit of an obsession with me…”

“He does,” Blaise nodded.

“Then we must simply make him jealous… and wanting,” Harry suggested. “When you are alone with him, talk about me. How I feel, how I taste, how hot I feel when you sheathe your cock inside me… like a perfect whore.”

Blaise gave an approving hum, his hands snaking downwards. “I like this plan already,” he chuckled.

“Good then you’ll enjoy this part,” Harry smirked. “We’ll simply kiss in front of him, touch each other… and make sure that Draco knows that he has an open invitation…”

“My, my cub, who knew you could be so manipulative?” Blaise chuckled. “I love this idea… though I’m a little worried.”

“About what?”

“You,” Blaise whispered. “Are you sure you’ll be alright?”

Harry chuckled. He looked up and gently pressed his lips against Blaise’s. Smiling, he wrapped his hands around Blaise’s waist and murmured, “Of course I will Blaise, I have your demon inside me to protect me and my Incubus. It shows how strong our bond is already… I love you Blaise.”

“And I love you Harry Potter,” Blaise whispered. “And as much as I hate it, I fear we have to part ways… homework and all.”

“Yeah,” Harry said laughing softly, “I have more than I would like to admit I need to do… Hermione would kill me if she heard I’m slacking off as much as I am.”

“Then you better run off and do your work cub, before your friend gets lethal,” Blaise chuckled. “In the meantime I’ll do my work, and open our little Draco up to the idea of the three of us.”

Harry smiled and kissed Blaise again. The Slytherin escorted Harry to the portrait of the Fat Lady, where he left his cub before turning around and making his long way down to the Slytherin Dungeons.

A moody place with black bricks that danced with green fire, Blaise found his target hunched over in a corner. Draco looked a little worse than wear. Blaise could see what looked like the beginnings of bags under Draco’s eyes, flawing his usually smooth silk-like skin. _I hope that this isn’t causing too much pressure on him,_ Blaise mentally sighed before he moved closer to his friend.

“Draco, I’m so glad to find you here,” Blaise smiled. He placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder and slid it down the other Slytherin’s body as he sat down, resting it in a friendly matter on Draco’s thigh. Draco was always a handsome boy, with a slim body he reminded Blaise of Harry, although his Incubus had more… feminine features, Blaise couldn’t help but imagine the two of them dressed just for him.

“Blaise,” Draco grunted in response. “Where were you?”

“With Harry,” Blaise smirked. Draco’s hand stopped writing. He turned to stare at Blaise, his eyes going wider as he saw Blaise’s new body. “What…”

Blaise smirked. “Dray… you should have seen how that sexy little demon can move,” he said in a low voice, his hand slowing edging towards the inner thigh. “He is so _talented_ , so _greedy…_ that boy made me feel things that I’ve never felt before. He was so hot and tight… the perfect whore and lover.”

“R-Really… that’s good then,” Draco said, his voice cracked and his face was turning red. Blaise smirked as he felt Draco’s trousers moved under his hands, a sign that an erection was clearly growing.

“Yeah… and my whore is so needy,” Blaise continued, chuckling. “The boy needs cocks inside him, he was practically begging me to have more join our love-making.” He smirked as he watched Draco’s face get redder. “He’s such a perfect whore, listens to any and all commands… can suck my cock perfectly without choking, and his hole… while it’s not virgin-tight anymore, it still is _very_ tight. He’ll need a few proper fucks to make it into a worthy cunt for the slutty whore he is…”

Draco was fully hard now. A sense of erotic thrill filled Blaise as he moved his hand closer and closer to Draco’s clothed cock. The blonde didn’t stop him and soon Blaise was squeezing his cock through the fabric, rubbing his thumb around the head and getting some precum. “You love that idea, don’t’ you Draco? Well you should, because my cub wants all the cock he can get… especially yours. And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I don’t feed his needs?” Blaise whispered, moving closer towards Draco’s ear until his lips practically touched them, only a few centimeters apart. “He’s such a good boy, following every order. And I feel you want to be the same, don’t you Dray? Follow orders and have fun with my cub and me?”

“Enough!” Draco yelled, and he violently pushed against Blaise, tripping over his own chair as he scrambled to stand up. His face was still red, and his hard cock was very obvious. Without a word, Draco ran towards the dormitories, leaving Blaise by himself smirking. On his thumb was the precum which he brought to his lips and licked slowly, moaning at the small taste.

“Oh Harry…” he whispered to himself, “thank you for giving me this wonderful gift… being a demon is going to be so much fun. I can taste it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I’ve just been so busy! I started a new job, depression just kicked me and I can’t stop thinking about the ex-friend that I loved…


	10. Malfoy Melodrama

Ch. 10

Malfoy Melodrama

It was halfway through October, their first trip to Hogsmeade was coming up. Harry felt a little weird at times as the Incubus always had Blaise’s demon inside of him. It felt very pleasurable when they were making love, as Harry felt he was being fucked both outside and inside his mind, however when it was just him alone and Blaise’s demon was inside him… he felt like he should be moaning, or holding onto his boyfriend. The worst is when it happens during Quidditch practice, but he ignores it and lets it pass, after all he knows the fear his Incubus feels whenever he is alone, with Voldemort stalking just outside his walls.

He was so busy with his Incubus and he and Blaise kissing in front of Draco, that he barely noticed that Dumbledore was not in Hogwarts. He didn’t think too hard about it, after all, the boy was having too much fun with Blaise teasing Draco. Giving touches in front of the blonde, kissing passionate as the blonde is in front of them, whispering lewd and perverted things… it was too much fun for Harry.

However he worried at times if he was rushing things, especially since he and Draco did not have a decent conversation yet.

“We’ll have one today,” Blaise said when Harry brought it up that stormy day of the Hogsmeade trip. “We’ll bring Draco to the Three Broomsticks and talk with him.”

“But will that be enough?” Harry frowned. “Would it be too soon?”

“I don’t know but… I rather have him under the Incubus’s control with me, than under the Dark Lord’s,” Blaise answered.

“Yeah that’s true,” Harry sighed. “But still… having you two be my boyfriends so soon together? Won’t that look suspicious? I know that we both want him as soon as we can… it’ll help the Incubus become more powerful and hopefully dispel Voldemort from inside of me but still… I just don’t know the right speed to do this.”

“I don’t think anyone does,” Blaise sighed. “This just isn’t something where we can ask others for advice. So I just say let’s just… let our emotions and instincts guide us.”

“My instincts huh? Okay,” Harry nodded. “Yeah, I’ll follow them.”

“Good cub,” Blaise smiled. “Now, come on, we should get in line to get out to Hogsmeade.”

The process took longer than normal to get to Hogsmeade as Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker, was triple checking everybody with his Secrecy Sensor.

“What does it matter if we’re smuggling Dark stuff OUT?” Ron demanded from behind Harry and Blaise, eyeing the long thin Secrecy Sensor with apprehension. “Surely you ought to be checking what we bring back IN?”

His check earned him a few extra jabs with the Sensor, and he was still wincing as they stepped out into the wind and sleet. Harry and Blaise waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione and began the unenjoyable walk into Hogsmeade. Harry wrapped his scarf over his lower face; the exposed part soon felt both raw and numb. The road to the village was full of students bend double against the bitter wind. More than once Harry wondered whether they might not had a better time in the warm room of requirement, and when they finally reached Hogsmeade and saw that Zonko’s Joke Shop had been boarded up, Harry took it as confirmation this trip was not destined to be fun. He and Blaise huddled close together, deciding to go to the Three Broomsticks in search for Draco.

The street was not very busy; nobody was lingering to chat, just hurrying toward their destinations. The exceptions was two men a little ahead of them, standing just outside the Three Broomsticks. One was very tall and thin; squinting through his rain-washed glasses, Harry recognized the barman who worked at the Hog’s Head. As Harry and Blaise drew closer, the barman drew his cloak more tightly around his neck and walked away, leaving the shorter man to fumble with something in his arms. They were barely feet from him when Harry realized who the man was.

“Mundungus!”

The squat, bandy-legged man with long, straggly, ginger hair jumped and dropped an ancient suitcase, which burst open, releasing what looked like the entire contents of a junk shop window.

‘Arry! ‘Ello,” Mundungus Fletcher said, with a most unconvincing stab of airiness. “Well, don’t let me keep ya.”

And he began scrabbling on the ground to retrieve. the contents of his suitcase with every appearance of a man eager to be gone. Harry stooped down to help him and grabbed a silver goblet that looked somewhat familiar. “Wait a minute…” he muttered to himself, eyeing the rest.

“OUCH!” Harry had pinned Mundungus against the wall of the pub by the throat in the next second, his eyes shifting instantly to red, his horns starting to show as he started to yell.

“You took that from Sirius’s house! That’s the Black crest on the goblet!” he snarled. “What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?”

“I—no—”

“Give it to me!” Harry snarled, his eyes blazing, and his fingers changing, becoming claw-like as the nailed scrapped against man’s throat.

“Harry!” Blaise tried to calm him down.

There was a bang, and Harry felt his hands fly off Mundungus’ throat. Gasping and sputtering, Mundungus seized his fallen case, then—CRACK—he Disapparated.

Harry swore at the top of his voice, spinning on the spot to see where Mundungus had gone.

“COME BACK YOU THIEVING LITTLE SH—”

“There’s no point, Harry.”

Tonks had appeared out of nowhere, her mousy hair wet with sleet.

“Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There’s no point yelling.”

“He nicked all of Sirius’s stuff! Nicked it!”

“Yes, but still,” Tonks said, who seemed perfectly untroubled by this piece of information. “You should get out of the cold. Both of you.”

She watched them go through the door of the Three Broomsticks.

“He was stealing Sirius’s stuff!” Harry fumed.

“I know, it’s horrible,” Blaise frowned, “but you have to calm down cub. Come on, let’s find a seat.”

Harry allowed himself to be escorted, fuming silently as his nostrils flared. They sat down in a booth to the back of the pub. Harry, still frothing with anger, sat down, grumbling to himself, while Blaise remained standing. “I’ll go get us something to drink, alright?” Blaise said.

Harry nodded shortly. His mood lightened only briefly as he thought about Sirius, and how he hated those silver goblets anyway. By the time Blaise returned with two bottles of Butterbeer, Harry’s seething anger has been reduced to a pissed off annoyance.

“How can the Order allow him to steal from Sirius?” Harry muttered, “I’ll tell Dumbledore about this!”

“Sounds good,” Blaise hummed. “But for now cub… let’s just focus on you and me… and Draco.”

He pointed to the blonde, who was sitting by himself, looking skittish. Harry looked at him and frowned a little. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Who knows, but I’ll invite him over here,” Blaise said as he stood up. Harry watched Blaise walk up to Draco. After a couple of minutes of talking, Draco followed him, looking awfully suspicious. Blaise motioned for Draco to sit in the inner seat, with the taller, stronger Slytherin sitting next to him. Both were across from Harry, who smiled innocently. “Hello Draco,” he said.

“What do you want Potter?” Draco spat.

“Just to talk a little,” Harry smiled. “And get to know you more…”

Draco glared at Harry, looking unconvinced. “As if,” he spat. “You want something. Did you just bring me here to rub something in my face?”

“Oh Draco honey, we’ll be rubbing many things in your face,” Blaise purred, “but right now, we need to talk.”

“About what Zabini?” Draco asked.

Harry bit his lip and decided to just be straight-forward. “About you being a Death Eater, and me being an Incubus… and how I have a way to get you out.”

Draco’s face paled dramatically. He stared at Harry before turning slowly to Blaise. “How did…”

“I saw your Dark Mark,” Blaise said.

“We can get rid of it… Blaise and I,” Harry said.

Draco gave a short laugh. “As if,” he said bitterly. Harry grabbed his arms immediately, working on pure instinct. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking to himself, _Come out and show Malfoy who’s in charge,_ before opening his eyes slowly revealing a pair of ruby reds. Draco gasped, fear in his eyes.

“You have—”

“Shut up, I’m talking,” The Incubus snapped, holding onto Draco’s arms tightly. The blonde panicked, but Blaise placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and the two demons calmed the teen down. Draco started to stare at Harry in a calm, lewd manner, still full of his senses but his sexual wants coming to the forefront. The Incubus adopted an innocent smile as he purred, “Draco… my sweet, sweet Draco… there’s no need hiding your wants, is there? We all know what you want.”

Draco’s cheeks reddened. He tried to argue but Blaise’s hand moved from his shoulder to press a finger against it.

“You want to suck… you want to fuck… you want Harry Potter’s attention,” the Incubus continued in his slow purring voice. “That’s why you’ve done all those silly things. From the first day of school and your offer of friendship… to now and joining that weakling mortal. All those silly, childish things… just to get my attention.”

“No… that’s not…”

“Shhhhh it’s okay baby, I understand,” the Incubus said. “However, you need to grow up, stop being a silly little boy, and turn into the man I need you to be. This…” His hand moved Draco’s sleeve up, revealing a dark black tattoo on his inner left forearm. It was of a skull with a protruding serpent from its mouth like a tongue. “This… is childish Draco. But listen to me, fall in love with Blaise and myself and…” he glided his hand slowly over the Dark Mark, leaving nothing but Draco’s perfect pale skin, “I can make you into the man who can move pass his mistakes.”

He released Draco’s arm, and the blonde raised it slowly, staring at his pale skin. It stayed, for a moment, before darkening slowly as the Dark Mark seemed to seep back into view through his skin. Draco’s expression turned from relief to worriment.

“You want it gone, yes?”

“I do,” Draco nodded, his voice meek.

The Incubus smirked. “Then it is simple, when my eyes go away, and Harry’s emeralds stare at you… talk with him, and ask to date us. If you do a good enough job, we’ll consider it.”

“Please,” Draco whimpered. “I didn’t want to do it…”

“Shhh… hush baby not now, this isn’t something I need to hear, but Harry. Okay? He’s coming back now…” The Incubus chuckled. He closed his eyes and said to Harry, _“I am tired, that took all my strength. The rest is up to you pet.”_

Harry opened his emerald green eyes and looked at Draco for only a second before the blonde grabbed Harry’s hands, his sleeve slipping back down, hiding his Dark Mark. “Please,” Draco said, there was a desperate look in his face as his lower lip quivered in fear. “I did not want to do it, he forced me… said I had to make up for my father’s mistakes. You said you can take it away can’t you? Please…”

“I can,” Harry nodded, only halfway convinced he can. “But I won’t do it until you love me and Blaise… until I turn you into my demon and lover, like I have with Blaise.”

“Turn me into a demon?” Draco repeated, looking confused.

“Yeah, it feels amazing Draco,” Blaise chuckled. “You get even sexier and _bigger_ then you already are.” The Slytherin blushed at that, which caused Harry and Blaise to chuckle.

“So, what do you say?” Harry asked. “Will you be my second demon?”

Draco looked as though he was lost in deep contemplation. He stared at Harry the entire time. Harry and Blaise were patient, silently drinking as Draco worked out any turmoil that was bubbling inside of him. Minutes passed, Draco’s face wrinkled with frowns before a strange sort of scared-calm mixture came over him.

“Okay,” he nodded finally.

“Good,” Harry smiled. “Don’t worry about it Draco… you’ve made the right choice.”


	11. Oppositions' Observations

Ch. 11

Oppositions’ Observations

Draco’s face froze. It was a mixture of a horrible realization, dread, and extreme guilt and despair. His face became somehow paler, his eyes widened to an extreme, full of an anxious regret as they looked around wildly. “No, no, no, no,” he began to mutter as he looked around, “where is it?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry frowned.

“Look, I’m sorry but I did something horrible—something very horrible, and I swear I’ll never do it again but right now I need to—oh no,” he groaned, and he stared straight ahead with a dreadful recognition. Confused, Harry and Blaise both turn to try and see what Draco was staring at. Though Harry could not see what Draco was staring at, just costumers, and some Hogwarts students leaving to go back to Hogwarts. “What are you…”

“That Chaser—your Chaser Potter, she has a parcel that’s very dangerous,” Draco said in a rushed manner, looking more and more desperate. Harry frowned and looked around, before spotting Katie Bell by the front door. “What about it?”

“It’s deadly obviously Potter! Get it!” Draco all but yelled, trying to get to his feet. Blaise and Harry sprung onto their feet as well, and the three of them rushed towards the exit, following Katie Bell.

She was with her friend, both hunched over against the brutal wind. Harry could see the wrapped parcel in her hand and he ran ahead towards them. “Katie!” he called out.

“…do with you, Leanne! Oh, hey Harry,” Katie Bell said, turning around, “Sorry but can we talk at the castle? It’s too cold here.”

“I’ll be quick,” Harry panted, his own face starting to freeze from the wind. “That package, where’d you find it?”

“What? It was in the bathroom, why?” Katie Bell frowned.

“I told you! It’s weird that you found it there,” her friend, Leanne, said.

Harry frowned and said, “Katie, why did you pick the package up?”

Katie frowned, “What do you mean? It’s a package for Professor Dumbledore, I was asked to bring it to him,” she said.

“By who?” Harry asked.

Katie’s frown deepened. “Easy, it was… erm… funny, I can’t remember, but I seriously do need to bring this to Professor Dumbledore.”

“Why not let me do it?” Harry asked suddenly. “I have a meeting with him in half an hour anyway, I can bring it to him.”

“Would you?” Leanne sighed, “that would be great, give it to him Katie.”

Katie frowned, as though she was resistant something mentally. “I don’t think… I don’t…”

“Trust me,” Harry said, “give it to me, and it will get to Dumbledore safely.”

With great effort, Katie sighed, looking suddenly exhausted as though a great weight was pulled off of her shoulders. Her hands shaking, as though a tether was trying to pull them away from Harry, she moved the package to Harry’s hands. Harry took it and pulled, but Katie didn’t let go. He pulled again to find that Katie had an iron-tight grip on it. “Katie?” he asked.

“Sorry… I can’t let go,” Katie said. “I need… Dumbledore…”

 _Is she okay?_ Harry frowned. He looked at Katie’s face and saw a dazed, unfocused look. _She’s under the Imperious Curse!_ He realized. “Katie, just fight it off and let go,” Harry said.

Katie frowned, looking at Harry as though he had three heads. Her brow furrowed with confliction, and Harry’s face hardened against the wind, he could feel his fingers in his gloves turning numb against the package. He pulled, keeping a constant force on the package as he tried his best to wedge it out of Katie’s grasp. Katie kept hold of it, but eventually Harry was able to ease it out without ripping it open. She still had a dazed look about her as Harry tucked the package under his arm. “Take her to the castle, she needs to rest,” he ordered the friend before turning around and went running back to Blaise and Draco, who stood a bit away.

The three retreated back into the Three Broomsticks, with Harry hunched over the package. Back in the safety of the pub’s warmth, they made their way to their seats and sat down, rosy-cheeked and relieved. Blaise and Harry looked at the small package sitting between the three of them towards Draco. “What is it?” Blaise asked.

Draco looked at the package and frowned, a look of guilt and regret on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It’s a necklace, a cursed necklace. It’s supposed to kill anyone it directly touches… I used the Imperious Curse to get Madam Rosmerta to get it into the girl’s bathroom and Imperius someone to bring it to Dumbledore…”

“Well, looks like it won’t be doing that now,” Blaise sighed. “So what do we do with it?”

“Throw it away, far away, so I’ll never see it again,” Draco groaned.

“But where?” Blaise asked.

 _“I know a place…”_ the Incubus chuckled inside Harry’s head. _“Call it hell, or the netherworld but there’s a place of nothing but fire and brimstone… you can bring it there!”_ It giggled as it talked in a sing-song voice.

“I know where to take it,” Harry said. _Can you do it?_

_“With my full power, of course! In my current state… I still need rest,”_

Harry sighed, “Well, we had a way… but the Incubus is too tired, he doesn’t have his full strength.”

“So what are we going to do?” Blaise asked. Harry frowned as he stared at the package.

“We can… I don’t know, just throw it away somewhere,” he sighed. “Off a cliff, leave it in the Room of Requirement… actually yeah, that’ll work,” he nodded. He looked up at Draco and smiled softly, “Dray,” he said, “can you be a dear? Hide the package and bring it to Room of Requirement.”

“How?” Draco asked, “Filch is checking everyone for Dark Objects.”

“There’s a passage way under Honeydukes,” Harry said. “I’ll show you when we leave, the place is crowded so it should be easy to slip in the back.”

“Excellent,” Blaise smiled. “We’ll all go, it’s too cold here anyway.” All in agreement, the three paid for their drinks and went outside one last time, hunched over against the bitter wind as they made their way to the boarded up Honeydukes, and the hidden passage laying beneath.

 

Tonks felt worried for Harry. She never saw the boy so angry, so vicious that it looked, for a moment, that he was not the same. This brought her to see Headmaster Dumbledore, who recently returned from a trip the Order knew little of. “Tonks,” he smiled happily, “it is good to see you. How are you feeling?”

“Rough, but the days go on,” Tonks sighed.

Dumbledore nodded knowingly, “Yes… Sirius’s death has affected us all. You and Harry most of all.”

Tonks frowned, and nodded. “Sir, it’s about Harry, I think something’s happen to him.”

“Oh? Like what?” Dumbledore asked, motioning Tonks to have a seat. Tonks sat down and began to describe what she saw. “I was patrolling Hogsmeade as usual for the Ministry, nothing to report on that front by the way, when I heard shouting. I ran and saw Harry confronting Mundungus. Only Harry looked… weird.”

“What do you mean?” Dumbledore interrupted.

“Well his fingers were weird to begin with,” Tonks began, wiggling her own fingers as they became sharper and sharper, “Like a cat’s paw or bear’s claw, he was angry, very angry. I’ve never actually seen him that angry before, Professor, and his eyes were red for some reason! Do you think that perhaps this might be a side effect of what happened last year?” she asked with concern.

“You are referring to when Lord Voldemort possessed Harry momentarily at the Ministry of Magic?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yeah,” Tonks nodded.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, and examined his blackened, charred hand. “No, it is not,” he said. “You were not there during the summer, but something happened with the dear boy on his birthday—”

“Is he alright?” Tonks interrupted.

“Relax, he is fine,” Dumbledore said, moving his healthy hand in a calming manner. “He came into an inheritance, a surprising inheritance. It appears that Creature blood has been in the Potter line for some time, and it has chosen to manifest in Harry on his birthday… in the form of the dark creature Incubus.”

Tonks gasped, her hands shifting back to normal as she covered her mouth, “But Professor, those things are rare—and, and dangerous! Are you sure Harry is alright?”

“He is perfectly safe, do not worry,” Dumbledore said. “I have placed safeguards against the Incubus inside of him. However, it seems that it can still come out in times of great emotions, such as anger. Tonks, do you remember what caused Harry’s anger? What was it that Mundungus was doing?”

“He was stealing Sirius’s stuff,” Tonks frowned.

“I see… well, thank you for bringing this to my attention Tonks,” Dumbledore smiled, “I will keep a close eye on him to make sure that he is safe… as well as have a word with Mr. Mundungus and see about returning Sirius’s stolen possessions.”

“Thank you, Professor,” Tonks said. “I should get going now, Kingsley wants me to report to him after I visit you.” They both stood up and Tonks shook Dumbledore’s hand.

“Of course, and please give him my concern,” Dumbledore smiled. He watched Tonks left and sat down, a worried furrow burrowing on his face as his thoughts and concerned turned to Harry, and what that Incubus inside of him could be scheming…

 

Ron felt rather lucky. True, he could be with Hermione back at Hogwarts working on homework for Snape that neither he nor Harry started yet, but it was Hogsmeade weekend. There was plenty of time to do his homework later! Besides, today was a rare opportunity for him to wear his leather jacket, underneath his robes of course. But just having it on, it made Ron swell with a confidence that he never had before. Yes it was freezing, and the rain and wind made his face numb, but at least he felt sexy… even dominant under his robes. Walking into Honeydukes, Ron welcomed the warmth as he looked around for a familiar face to talk to. He quickly found Seamus and Dean in the corner of the packed shop and made his way towards them, picking up a random piece of candy as he does. He glanced at it, chuckling at what he saw he picked up, and held it up to the two as he said, “Rainbow Twist?” holding up a large thick twisted rainbow.

“Hey Ron, strange to see you without Harry,” Seamus smiled, taking the offered candy.

“He’s on a date,” Ron shrugged.

“Really? Who’s the lucky person?” Dean asked.

“Blaise Zabini,” Ron shrugged.

“No, Harry’s dating a Slytherin?” Dean gasped, looking scandalous, Seamus gasped around his Rainbow Twist. Ron nodded. He took the Rainbow twist from Seamus’s mouth and, with keeping eye contact with both of them, gave the twist a long lick before sticking it in and out of his mouth a couple times, pulling it out then putting it back into Seamus’s mouth as the Irish boy blushed. “It doesn’t matter,” Ron said. “Zabini’s an alright bloke. He takes care of Harry so he can’t be all bad. Besides boys, look at what he got me.”

He took the edges of his robes and opened them, revealing his leather jacket underneath. “Wicked…” Dean breathed. Ron winked as he closed his robes. “You into leather all of a sudden Ron?”

“Yeah, almost as I’m into sexy boys like you two,” Ron purred. Dean and Seamus’s eyes widened and their cheeks reddened.

“Ron—”

“Come on,” Ron smirked. “Why don’t we take this to the Three Broomsticks boys? I’ll let you touch my leather.” He got between them and wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Seamus blushed but smiled around his Rainbow Twist while Dean looked a little conflicted.

“Come on Dean, it’ll be fun,” Seamus said.

“Yeah Dean, listen to Shay, he’s a good boy, aren’t you?” Ron smirked. Both boys blushed and smiled again. _Thanks for the lessons, Zabini,_ Ron thought to himself. He escorted the two boys back the way he walked, his arms sliding down to wrap around their waists. As they walked by, Ron swiped another Rainbow Twist and gave it to Dean. “Start sucking,” he ordered, and smiled in satisfaction when he saw the dark-skinned Gryffindor licking the candy automatically.

“Boys,” he sighed. “I think this is the start of something beautiful.”

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, the two boys were still sucking on their Rainbow Twists while Ron escorted them to the back of the busy pub. Winking at them, he left them in a booth while he went to get three butterbeers for them. He returned and sat between them, shedding off his robes to reveal his leather jacket. Underneath it was a plain shirt. Ron moved his arms around Dean and Seamus, drawing them in closer as he said, “Touch all you want boys, I was going to wear _nothing_ under the jacket but then I decided that good boys needs to earn feeling that.”

“Damn Weasley… I like this version of you,” Seamus smiled as he dragged his fingers across the jacket, “what happened?”

“Let’s say I came into an inheritance of myself,” Ron smirked. “Touch all you want boys, it’s private back here.” Seamus smirked and continued to drag his fingers across. “Come on Dean, it feels so good,” he said.

Dean looked between the two and reached out for Ron’s jacket. “How did you figure out?” he asked. “That both Shay and I—”

“Like boys?” Ron asked. “Because our whole year does. I think we’re all gay,” he chuckled. “Or can be convinced… Neville’s the only one who likes girls, but I caught him on his knees last week. Blowing a random Hufflepuff.”

“Damn, didn’t know that he had it in him,” Seamus said, his hands moving into the jacket and began rubbing Ron’s chest. “Sounds like we’re the only vanilla boys, huh Dean?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, don’t have to be that way,” Ron shrugged. “I have an offer for you two.”

“Really?” Seamus asked, his hand stopping right above Ron’s nipple. “And what is it?” Ron looked between the two and chuckled when he saw their excited, curious looks. “Well boys, Harry’s making his own little group with the Slytherins, having their own fun and love and whatnot… so I decided why not make a harem of my own? Could be just for fun, could move into something more, but with my leather and my skills, I think I can make something that no Weasley can make.”

“A harem?” Dean repeated. He thought about it, and looked up at Ron, “Seems fun. But I get to fuck too, not just get fucked.”

“So you’re both in?” Ron smirked.

“Why not?” Dean shrugged.

“Yes! Yes!” Seamus nodded eagerly. “I’m in!”

Ron chuckled. His hands moved to under the table and into the boys’ robes, feeling up their growing erections before slipping into their pants to feel the hot flesh. “Good,” he purred, giving the cocks a slow jerk. “Then better be good boys for your Daddy.”

He squeezed the cocks and Dean had to cover his mouth to hide a moan as Seamus smiled, too eager to submit, “Yes Daddy!” he said. Good boy, Shay. And you Dean?”

“Yes Ron—I mean Daddy,” Dean moaned as Ron squeezed his cock again. Ron smiled in satisfaction and withdrew his hands. He looked around to make sure the coast is clear and said, “Good. Shay, be a good boy and suck our cocks then. Dean’s first then Daddy’s.” Seamus looked alarm and he began looking around. “Relax, just listen to Daddy and do as he says,” Ron purred. “I’ll stop you long before someone gets here.

Still looking a little apprehensive, but incredibly horny, Seamus leaned over, his stomach pressing against Ron’s lap, as he started grabbing for Dean’s cock. Ron moved his robes to cover Shay from view, and took two butterbeers, opening them calmly as Dean bit his lower lip to keep from reacting to Shay’s inexperienced sucks and gags. Ron handed Dean one butterbeer and raised his own, “To the Gryffindor Harem,” he said.

“To the Gryffindor Harem,” Dean moaned lightly. They toasted their glasses and took a drink. Getting in the mood of the sexual act, Dean reached over and spanked Seamus’s ass, causing the hidden boy to moan around his cock. “Good work Shay,” Ron chuckled, slapping Seamus’s ass as well. He relaxed and closed his eyes, his cock twitching as his daydreamed of the Gryffindor common room, full of sexy boys younger and older than him, all naked and collared, and all wanting to serve their Daddy.

“To the Gryffindor Harem…”

 

Lord Voldemort was alone, if you do not count the snake who always accompanied him. Nagini, Voldemort’s pet snake (and only a snake) slithered and hissed around the man, hungry for her next victim. The Dark Lord was sitting in his chair, in front of him was a grand mirror floating in the air, catching the firelight from a nearby fireplace. He was staring deeply into the mirror, but the mirror did not stare back. Instead it showed a moving picture, happening in real time, of the Dark Lord’s sworn enemy, Harry Potter. Something about the boy caught his interest.

For some reason, Harry Potter had red eyes. And he was with his newest follower, and Zabini. That was not the strangest thing about Harry Potter. His hands were clawed, his head had subtle horns… and yet he could feel nothing between the link between them. He focused on that link which he only recently discovered and blocked, and tried to open it again, only to find interestingly that he cannot. Intrigued, he continued to watch the mirror. The three were in that pub in Hogsmeade, Voldemort did not care for the name, as he focused on the actions. Harry Potter reached out and the Malfoy brat extended his arm, revealing the Dark Mark on his inner forearm. The two talked and Lord Voldemort watched as Harry Potter took his hand and, wiping it across Malfoy’s forearm, made the mark disappear. His eyes opened slightly in a curious shock, the mark looked as though it was completely removed, leaving the Malfoy brat’s skin scarless. The mark reappeared a few seconds later, however it wasn’t as though a glamour was taken it, it looked as though it grew back on the brat’s skin, as though it had to remember that it did exist. Voldemort was satisfied to see the Mark still on the Malfoy brat, yet a slither of doubt of betrayal wormed its way into the heartless man as the three continued to talk.

He stared more and more at Potter with his red eyes, his own red eyes glowering. Potter sat back, looking satisfied, as his eyes shifted back to that loathsome green. Trying to think of a reason for Potter’s change, a report from Severus floated slowly back to the forefront of his mind. That during the summer, Potter underwent a change, a change that all the staff of Hogwarts knew about. Could this change be a Creature Inheritance?

He snapped his fingers.

The door to his study opened timidly as a mousy man walked in, squat and skittish-looking. “Yes, My Lord?” Wormtail asked in a scared tone, “You need me?”

“I do. Fetch me all books regarding Creature Inheritances,” Voldemort ordered.

“My Lord may I—”

“No. Do it.”

“Yes my Lord!” Wormtail ducked, and he ran out of the room. Voldemort turned back to the mirror and continued to observe Potter. The brat has just stolen a package from a student when Wormtail returned, carrying a stack of books. “Leave them,” Voldemort said dismissingly. Wormtail left them on a nearby desk and ran away.

With a wave of his hand, the mirror shattered into shards that tucked themselves into a nearby box. The Dark Lord stood up and walked over to his desk piled with books, an annoyed feature on his serpent-like face. If that boy became naturally what he took years to become… He shifted through the books until he found the one he needed and began to read.

It was all there, the descriptions, the mannerisms, the way the boy smirked a certain way. The Dark Lord could have practically felt the demonic aura coming from the Potter boy when he watched him. Anger rose inside, which lead way to fury and pure malice. Raising a hand, he slammed it down into a fist in pure rage, “Wormtail!” he roared.

Wormtail came running in, looked pale-faced and faint. “Y-Yes my Lord?” he stuttered, cowering in fear s the Dark Lord rose to his full length in front of him.

“I want that Potter boy here! Alive!” Voldemort yelled.

“My Lord! That would be difficult—”

“I do not care just get it done or else I’ll cut off the other hand!” Voldemort yelled, showing emotions for a rare moment. Wormtail screamed and ran away, the door slamming behind him. Alone, Voldemort knocked over the pile of books in rage, roaring to no one in particular as he screamed, “That Potter boy is a demon!”


	12. Winter Wonders

Ch. 12

Winter Wonders

“I have heard, Harry, that there was a small incident in Hogsmeade with Mundungus Fletcher, Harry,” Professor Dumbledore said. The two of them were sitting in Dumbledore’ office, it was nighttime, and Harry was summoned for another private lesson.

“He was stealing Sirius’s stuff, Professor,” Harry said.

“Yes, I am aware that Mundungus has been treating your inheritance with light-fingered contempt,” Dumbledore said, frowning a little. “He has gone to ground since you accosted him outside the Three Broomsticks; I rather think he dreads facing me. However, rest assured that he will not be making away with any of Sirius’s old possessions. However Harry, I must confess I am quite worried to hear that your… other inheritance came out during this confrontation.”

“You mean the Incubus?” Harry asked. His mind worked quickly and he said, “You do not need to worry about him, Professor, I have him under control. It is just at the time I’ve lost myself in anger. It will not happen again.”

“Just to be sure, I would suggest I have Professor Snape make more of the restricting potions,” Professor Dumbledore said.

“No,” Harry said quickly. “I am fine sir, really.”

Professor Dumbledore gave Harry a long look before nodding. “Very well, then I suggest we move onto other matters, and another memory, as we continue the tale of Lord Voldemort…”

 

“So what’s going to happen to me? In this relationship?” Draco asked. The two were lounging in their dormitory, the room was empty so the two were relaxing in the only couch there, Draco laying on Blaise as the taller Slytherin had an arm around the human.

“Well, besides Harry and I loving you,” Blaise chuckled, “you’ll become a demon first and foremost, like Harry and me. And though Harry is our bottom, our sweet submissive, never forget it is his Incubus who is always in charge. I can’t wait till you experience him. Fully experience him… you’ll be begging for his tight ass and affection.”

“That sounds very… nice,” Draco blushed. He looked up at his friend and smiled softly. “So Harry never fucks?”

“No, no, I think he prefers to be fucked. It’s more natural that way I feel. Besides, I’m not the kind of gay who wants his ass stretched out,” Blaise shrugged.

“Really?” Draco asked.

“Yeah, what about you Draco? You prefer to fuck or get fucked?” Blaise asked. Draco’s face went a vivid scarlet at the question. The teen demon smirked at the reaction and moved his hand slowly, slipping it under Draco’s robes and resting on his button-up shirt, right on top of a nipple. Draco bit his lip at the new feeling but did not shrug Blaise away. _We’re technically dating_ he thought to himself.

“Actually… I want to do both but… I haven’t done anything,” Draco blushed.

“Both? Sexy,” Blaise purred. “And we’re sixteen, so it’s normal that you haven’t done anything. But you don’t have to worry about that Dray… I’m sure soon enough you’ll be having a lot of fun, stuffed with my cock while Harry’s stuffed with yours. I know you want that.” The demon chuckled, flicking Draco’s clothed nipple.

Draco gave a small hitching sound. “Sensitive nipples?” Blaise chuckled. “Interesting.”

“Shut up,” Draco blushed.

“You’ll love this stuff when you become a demon Dray,” Blaise said. “And Harry’s incubus has a very neat trick…”

“Trick?” Draco asked, earning him another flick.

Blaise chuckled and nodded. “Yeah… one with his nipples, which I’ll let you figure out by yourself, and one that we can’t see… but feel. The Incubus calls my demon into where ever he rests inside Harry and we… well, you know.”

Draco’s eyes widened. Blaise smirked at that and winked. “He’s not with the Incubus now though… you have our entire attention little Dray,” he chuckled in a lewd manner. His voice deepened, and Draco watched in utter wonder as black horns grew out of Blaise’s head. “Take off your robes,” he commanded.

Draco felt something inside his mind that compelled him to move. Blaise’s hand still on his chest, Draco lifted just enough to shrug off his robes and threw them on the floor. Blaise smiled at Draco’s obedience. Draco looked a little confused but smiled.

“Will I get to do that too?” he chuckled.

“Well, you’ll have fun ordering Harry around… and maybe others, if Harry needs them,” Blaise said.

“So you’re okay with that? With Harry needing multiple men?” Draco frowned.

“Yeah, as long as I know that he loves me, and I love him, and all the others love me, who cares how many there are,” Blaise shrugged. “Besides… it leaves for kinkier sex.”

Draco blushed but snickered a little.

“It means that we can have fun… even when Harry is otherwise occupied,” Blaise purred.

“What… what type of fun?” Draco whispered.

“Fun where I am in command… boy,” Blaise smirked. Draco swallowed, his cheeks flaring and cock stirring at Blaise’s voice. “I am your Alpha demon boy… present yourself.”

“Yes Alpha,’ Draco whined, and his fingers moved to his shirt, gracefully unbuttoning slowly, revealing inch by inch his porcelain, smooth skin that was barely kissed by sunlight. Blaise stared in approvement, standing up from the couch as Draco stayed on, shirtless and looking up wide-eyed at Blaise.

Blaise began undressing himself, revealing his dark muscled body. Draco felt himself getting intensely aroused, his cock straining against his pants as Blaise undressed until he was completely naked, his cock standing large, hard, and powerful. Draco began to drool.

“You want my demon cock, Malfoy?” Blaise chuckled. He grabbed the base of his cock and took a step forward, slapping it against Draco’s cheek a couple times. It’s musky scent filled Draco’s nose and mind and the blonde nodded excitedly. “Yes Alpha,” he panted. “I want your demon cock.”

Blaise smirked and took a step back. “Too bad,” he chuckled. “You’re not getting it till Harry says so… for now turn your ass to me boy!”

Draco jumped out of his pants, revealing his own impressive cock, but turned around on all fours to present his small bubbled ass to Blaise. The demon stepped forward and gripped both cheeks. He thrust his pelvis, and his cock teased Draco’s ass, causing the blonde human to groan. Blaise chuckled and bent down, “I’ll fuck you properly when you’re a demon and deep inside our cub,” Blaise said. Draco nodded and wiggled his butt in Blaise’s hand. “However until then… I think I deserve a taste.”

He got to his knees and smacked Draco’s ass a couple times, spreading the cheeks to stare at the slightly loose hole winking at him. “My, my Draco… what a slut, your hole’s already open and waiting for me.”

“I… finger myself,” Draco blushed.

“Good boy,” Blaise chuckled. “A good Beta… such a pretty cock, long and hard for Harry’s cunt… and a pretty boy pussy for me.” He leaned forward and buried his head between the two cheeks, giving the slightly open hole a long, slow lick. Draco gasped, and Blaise continued to lick the open hole. He got mewls and groans out of the blonde teen and he smirked as he continued to lick, his hands slapping Draco’s ass hard, leaving fresh red handprints.

Draco gave sharp gasps with each spank, his whole contracting on Blaise’s tongue as the older teen licked and invaded the tight space. “So good,” Draco gasped, biting down on a knuckle.

“Your ass tastes amazing Dray,” Blaise hummed. “I should have bent you over long ago.” He slapped Draco’s ass once more and continued licking and spitting in Draco’s ass, fucking it with his tongue for what felt like hours on end. The blonde’s cock leaked freely, Blaise’s free hand squeezing it. Blaise smirked and he buried his face deep in Draco’s ass, his tongue pushing deeper, inhumanly so, until it pressed and licked against Draco’s prostate. The blonde gave a scream and his cock throbbed in Blaise’s hand, cumming hard.

Blaise grinned in satisfaction and he scooped up Draco’s cum off the cough, eating it. “Yummy,” he smiled. “Come on Dray, help me clean up.”

Draco smiled wickedly and he jumped off the couch, getting to his knees to lick his cum directly off of it. Blaise grinned, and the two cleaned the couch with their tongues, when they were done, their mouths gravitated towards each other and they fell to the ground, arms wrapped around each other.

“That was amazing,” Draco sighed.

“Just wait till you actually get to fuck our cub,” Blaise smirked. “ _That_ will be amazing.”

Draco chuckled, “So is it just sex all the time?”

“Hell no, there’s the little things too. Holding hands, caresses, whispers… and sometimes just relaxing to just talk,” Blaise said. “We’re really just a regular loving couple… with excellent demonic sex.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan,” Draco said. Blaise barked a laugh and the two began to get dress.

“There’s another part of it as well,” Blaise said. “We have to take care of him.”

“Of Harry?”

“Yeah,” Blaise nodded. “Not like taking care of a kid but, you, protecting him. Not just from bullies here, but anyone who would want to hurt him. Believe it or not, Harry’s now a dark creature and that puts a target on him… We have to be careful.”

“Yeah, I can see where you’re coming from with that,” Draco sighed. He started buttoning his shirt when out of nowhere his arm began burning. “Ahh!” he screamed. He pulled up his sleeve and both he and Blaise gasped in horror. Draco’s Mark was fuller, darker than it ever was. It looked as though it was burning from black to a dark red, boiling madly on Draco’s skin. Tears welled in Draco’s eyes as he fell to his knees in pain. Blaise rushed to his side and held him close as the pain continued. Draco gritted his teeth and pressed hard against Blaise’s body as it felt as though his entire arm was on fire. Minute upon minute, the pain continued until, half an hour later, it ended and disappeared.

Sweating profusely, Draco stared up at Blaise like a small child woken by a nightmare. “Blaise…” he whispered.

“It’s okay Dray, I’m here,” Blaise whispered, cradling Draco. Draco latched onto Blaise and the two moved together to the bathroom.

“I need a shower,” Draco said in a tensed voice. Blaise nodded, “I’ll be right outside,” he said. He could feel his demon inside him and frowned. _I wish there was a way for me to tell Harry what happened,_ he thought to himself. The shower head sprayed on and Blaise leaned against the sinks, watching the closed shower cubicle with a protective gaze. He did not leave his spot until Draco was finished, and even then that was only to give the younger boy a towel.

Dried and dressed for bed, Draco moved to his own before turning around to Blaise. “I’m not weak you know,” he said.

“Of course not, but even strong men have moments of weakness,” Blaise said softly. He glanced at the now full dormitory, their dormmate’s snores filling the room, and stepped closer to Draco. “You’re strong, I know you are, but right now, let me take care of you, until you can take care of yourself… and Harry.”

 

“Hm, interesting,” the Incubus mused lightly in his cell. He and Harry were alone in the windowless structure, his legs and wings still chained while his arms were free.

“What happened? Did you want to talk about what we saw?” Harry asked.

“Oh no Voldemort grew up as an orphan boo-fucking-hoo, no I don’t want to talk about that nonsense Harry,” the Incubus said, “I want to talk about Blaise and Draco.”

“Why? What happened to them?” Harry asked.

“Draco’s Mark was burning,” the Incubus said. “it seemed Voldemort was calling a meeting of some sort. I’m still scared of him but, it amuses me to imagine that he might know and fear us stealing his youngest follower.”

“Is Draco okay?” Harry frowned. “What happened?”

“Blaise comforted him, it seems that a natural hierarchy is developing where Blaise is in charge… until we have our fun of course,” the Incubus said.

Harry frowned. “I don’t want Draco getting hurt because of me,” he said.

“The boy isn’t getting hurt because of you, he’s getting hurt because of that monster Voldemort,” the Incubus said. “I still believe that we should mate with him as soon as possible, but the final call is yours, Harry.”

Harry’s grimace deepened. “Am I hurting him by delaying it?” he asked. “I just… it feels too soon right after our mating with Blaise.”

“I understand my pet, I really do,” The Incubus said. “However, if you do not do something we will be in changes forever.”

“I know,” Harry sighed. “Tomorrow… tomorrow I’ll spend the entire day with the two of them. Both in class and out… hell I’ll spend all my time for the next week. I want Draco to know that he’s loved with us, and cared for.”

“A good idea, but don’t delay the inevitable my sweet,” the Incubus said. “Now… we both should sleep now.”

Harry kept his word. For the next few weeks he spent as much times as he could with Draco and Blaise. The three of them separating only to eat, sleep, and whenever Harry and Draco had to practice Quidditch. Their first game was against each other, and Harry felt a sense of excitement towards it as he would be playing against his boyfriend instead of the aggressive anger that the House’s long rivalry usually kicked up.

Harry’s team won, obviously since he chose the best of the best from Gryffindor House, and instead of pouting with the others, Draco clapped for Harry and the three boyfriends slipped away to celebrate by themselves. And as time passed, thoughts of Voldemort or Dumbledore’s potions left Harry’s mind as he felt he was enjoying life as a normal teenager.

Snow began to swirl against the icy windows of Hogwarts once more. Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already single-handedly delivered the usual twelve Christmas trees for the Great Hall; garlands of holly and tinsel had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed from inside the helmets of suits of armor, and great bunches of mistletoe had been hung at intervals along the corridors.

The Christmas Spirit had infected Hogwarts, Harry noticed that Ron has been spending an increasing amount of alone time with Seamus and Dean when he wasn’t with him and Hermione. He guessed that they were in a bit of a relationship like him and his Slytherins, but decided to allow Ron to come and tell him instead of forcing Ron’s hand.

The Christmas Spirit has also infected Professor Slughorn as well, unfortunately, as nearing the end of the term where Harry’s mind was only focused on the upcoming break and his farewell present to Draco and Blaise, Professor Slughorn approached Harry with a satisfied look on his face. “Harry m’boy you slippery fox, I’ve got you this time,” he chuckled. “I’ve asked all the teachers and Dumbledore of your schedule, and now I have an invitation that you cannot say no to! I insist that you attend my Christmas Party on the last day of classes. Eight o’clock in my office.” He produced an elaborate looking scroll tied in a purple ribbon and thrust it in Harry’s hand. “You may bring a guest, so feel free to bring any lucky girl you fancy,” Professor Slughorn chuckling, giving Harry a delightful wink that made Harry’s stomach groan.

The Potions Professor turned and walked away, whistling a merry tune to himself on a successful job as Harry looked down at the invitation. _I suppose I could bring Ron… or Draco… at least then I could hang out with someone,_ he thought to himself. With those two in mind, he went out to catch up.

“What did Slughorn want?” Ron asked.

“He said he got me,” Harry said, “he found a date that I have nothing going on and invited me to one of his parties.”

“You really should come Harry, they aren’t all that bad,” Hermione said, ignoring the look Ron gave her. “Yes, it can be a bit… taxing the way he goes on about his old students but at least the food is nice.”

“I know… he also said I could bring a guest so Ron… would you?” Harry asked, looking at his best friend hopefully.

“Why don’t you invite Zabini?” Ron asked.

“Because he’s already a part of Slughorn’s little collection,” Harry said. “He’s going to be there anyway. Come on mate, help me out.”

“When is it?”

“Last day of classes.”

“I can’t… busy with Seamus and Dean,” Ron muttered.

“Those two again,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “Honestly Ronald what the three of you do spending so much time alone together—”

“Is none of your business Hermione,” Ron said.

“Well at least I know what Harry is doing when he’s not with us,” Hermione said. “You however—”

“Hang on? What do you mean by that?” Harry asked.

“Well, you know, you’re with your boyfriend usually when you’re not with Ron and me,” Hermione said. “Can’t I be a little worried about you Harry?”

“Why? Because Blaise’s a Slytherin?”

“No, because your, you know, might spring out and…” Hermione looked flustered as she tried to explain herself.

“You have nothing to worry about Hermione, Blaise and I are one hundred percent safe,” Harry said. “In fact, we’ve also been spending some time with Malfoy. He’s still a prat and a jerk but… I think I’m getting to him.”

“What do you mean?” Ron asked. Harry gave him a quick wink before saying, “I mean that with a little influence, Draco’s really starting to mature. So much so that I think I might invite him to the party since you’re busy Ron.”

Ron’s face clearly showed his disapproval of Harry hanging around with Draco but he ignored it. _I can explain when it’s the two of us,_ he thought to himself. Hermione, however, looked a little more hopeful.

“Well if you’re certain that he’s maturing…”

“He is,” Harry smiled.

“Then I guess it’s alright… though that doesn’t mean I forgive him,” Hermione said. Harry nodded, “That’s fair,” he muttered and smiled friendlily at Hermione. “Then at the party you can see how much an improvement this Draco is.”

“I look forward to it. Though Ron, are you sure you won’t come?” Hermione frowned.

“No,” Ron said. “I uhh… actually have a date that night.”

“Really! With who? Is it anyone we know?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah,” Ron nodded, looking embarrassed and extremely nervous.

“Who is she?” Hermione asked a little too quickly.

“He,” Ron corrected.

“Oh… oh,” Hermione said. She shrugged it off quickly before Ron could look hurt, “who is he?”

“Seamus,” Ron said.

“Really? Well… good for you,” Hermione said, though Harry noticed a small hint of embarrassment on her front. Deciding to leave it alone, he changed the subject as they made their way to their next class.

Harry had a chance to ask Draco when the two of them and Blaise went out into the snow for a walk. There were barely any students around them, so Harry felt safe to hold both Draco’s and Blaise’s hands. Smiling to himself, he pulled both Slytherins close. “You know Draco…” he began, “Slughorn is having a Christmas Party that both Blaise and I have to go to, but we can bring guests… so how would you like to come as my guest? Then I can have both my boyfriends there and afterwards, I can give you two your present before we have to leave.”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Draco said. He leaned and kissed Harry’s cheek. “So cub, what presents do you have for us?” he asked, glancing over quickly at Blaise, who nodded approvingly. Harry caught and smiled at the look before saying, “Not telling! You have to find out at the party. Now come on, let’s find someplace private to warm up!”


	13. Christmas Tidings

Ch. 13

Christmas Tidings

Harry was surprised, as he walked down to the entrance hall on the night of Slughorn’s party, to find that a group of girls in pretty dresses were crowding the edges of the room. He frowned as he looked around them. “What are they doing here?” he asked more to himself than the girls. They all stared at him anxiously as Harry walked further into the entrance hall. “I made no secret I had a boyfriend… delusional then,” he said a bit too loudly as he turned towards the steps towards the dungeon. He waited a moment, the girls staring at him, all dressed so beautiful, as though they were heading to a dance, yet not one of them stepped forward to talk with Harry. He started towards the stairs only to stop when he heard footsteps.

Harry smiled as he saw Draco Malfoy walking up the stairs, fixing his cufflink as he did so. He was dressed in a simple but effective dress robe, the robe was open, hanging securely, but looked loosely, on his shoulders, opening to a dazzling emerald dress coat with a white dress shirt underneath. “Hello Harry,” Draco purred and he walked confidently towards Harry, planting a kiss right on Harry’s lips. “Shall we join our boyfriend upstairs?” he asked, his eyes shining with a cockiness that Harry found rather amusing. They both glanced around the girls and Harry nodded.

“Let’s,” he said, and he hooked his arm around Draco’s and the two left the entrance hall and the disappointed-looking girls. Once they were up the marble staircase, Harry looked over at Draco and said, “You know, I’ve told Hermione that I was bringing you as a friend. Word of us three dating is going to reach her and you’re going to make me look like a liar.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Draco chuckled.

“No,” Harry sighed, “but I had a plan on telling Hermione and Ron that I’m dating two Slytherins.”

“Oh really Harry? And what was the plan?” Draco asked, smiling in mirth. Harry thought for a moment as they climbed the stairs. Draco laughed as the silence increased.

“Shut up, I’m thinking!” Harry said.

Draco laughed loudly, which made Harry smile.

They were approaching Slughorn’s office and the sounds of laughter, music, and loud conversation were growing louder with every step they took. Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn’s office was much larger than the usual teacher’s study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light caste by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering. Loud singing accompanied a vast cloud of smoke coming from a corner where olden wizards smoked on their pipes, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing.

“Harry, m’boy!” Slughorn boomed, almost as soon as Harry and Draco had squeezed in through the door. “Come in, come in, so many people I’d like you to meet!”

Slughorn gripped Harry’s arm so tightly he might had been hoping to Disapparate with him, Slughorn led him purposefully into the party; Harry squeezed Draco’s hand and dragged him along with him.

“Harry, I’d like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires—_ and, of course, his friend Sanguini.”

Draco leaned into Harry’s ear, and he paid all his attention to Draco as he whispered, “I saw Blaise by a stand of food over there.” He pointed away from Slughorn and the small stout man who was Worple.

“Great but how are we going to get there?” Harry whispered, he made a noise as his hand was suddenly grabbed and shaken with enthusiasm. He turned to see Worple was peering shortsightedly up into his face as he talked to Slughorn. Deciding to just disappear, he took Draco’s hand and said, “Sorry but I just saw a friend,” and left into the crowd before the two could stop them. They made it over to a small table where drinks and other food that weren’t on the elves’ heads were displayed. Blaise was leaning against it, sipping from a goblet. “Cub! There you are,” he smiled and pulled Harry towards him when the two were close enough, kissing him deeply. “And I see you’re both still in one piece,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, Slughorn dragged us towards this author, I’m guessing he wanted to write a biography about me,” Harry said.

“Well whatever they write I’m sure that it would be wrong,” Blaise chuckled. “Beautifully written maybe, but wrong.”

“Believe me, I have that feeling too,” Harry said. “Now, I know that Draco and I have quite literary just arrived, however would you two mind if we leave right now?” he asked, looking around anxiously. “Before Professor Slughorn finds us and decides to showcase me to everyone in this room.”

“Sounds like a plan cub, where are we going?” Blaise asked.

“As if you need to ask,” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “The move convenient place in the entire castle! Come on.”

The three held a secret smile as they made their way to the exit. Harry briefly saw Hermione and waved before leaving the party, the three of them too excited for their nightly activities.

 

Ron was dressed in his leather jacket and nothing else. His long lanky body was naked, his thick cock sticking straight out as he leaned against the wall of the Gryffindor boy’s dormitory. “I should work out,” he muttered to himself. “Fill this out more.” He smirked in front of him as both Dean and Seamus knelt, naked as the days they were born, their heads downcast in a submissive manner. “What do you think boys?” he asked aloud, “should Daddy start working out and fill this jacket more?”

“Yes Daddy,” Seamus answered. “You would look nice.”

“You mean I don’t look sexy already?” Ron asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You do Daddy, but this one thinks that you would look sexier with muscles,” Seamus said.

“Good answer pup,” Ron chuckled. “Come here.” Seamus looked up excitedly and crawled towards Ron. “Lick,” he commanded, stepping a foot towards Seamus and Seamus bent his head and gave Ron’s foot a long lick. Ron stretched his toes under Seamus’s tongue and the sub licked each toe as he worshiped his Daddy’s toe. “Dean, where’s Neville?” Ron asked, his eyes never leaving Seamus.

“He’s downstairs, Sir,” Dean said. “But he normally comes up here around this time.”

“Good,” Ron said, smirking slightly. “Come here and clean my other foot pup, I want my cock on full display when he comes here.”

“Yes Daddy,” Dean smiled and he crawled to join Seamus, worshiping the other foot. Ron gave a soft moan, his cock bobbing at the sensation of both boys licking and kissing his feet. He gripped the base of it and slowly gave a couple slow strokes. The three stayed in their places, the two pups loving the taste and feel of Ron’s feet and toes in their mouths and on their tongues as Ron slowly stroke his cock, precum pooling at the slit before dripping on either Seamus or Dean’s hair.

As Dean said, a few minutes passed and the door to the dormitory opened. Neville walked in and stopped immediately at the sight, his hand still holding the door as blood rushed to his face. “Close the door boy,” Ron commanded. “Daddy wants to talk with you.”

“R-Ron…”

“He’s not Ron here,” Dean said, looking up to turn at Neville. “He’s Daddy!” Ron looked down and lightly smacked the side of Dean’s head, punishment for talking without permission. “Sorry Daddy,” Dean muttered before he returned worshiping Ron’s foot.

“See Nev, the pups and I, we’re starting our own little Harem, see, Gryffindor’s Harem. Seems about right, after all, Hufflepuffs jerk each other off nightly so why not all the boys here fuck each other?” Ron chuckled. “It doesn’t mean anything, just good fun between friends. Right pups?”

“Yes Daddy!” both Dean and Seamus smiled. Ron moved his toes and lifted his foot to step forward. Both Dean and Seamus moved out of the way and returned to their kneeling position, their cocks rock hard as well. Ron took even steps towards Neville, a smirk on his lips as their eye contact kept. When he reached the round boy, Ron swung an arm around Neville, and looked at Dean and Seamus, “Have fun,” he commanded them, and the two began making out, their cocks thrusting against each other.

He leaned into Neville and whispered, “Doesn’t that look sexy? Our friends making out, practically fucking each other… I know you love it, just as all of us do.” He reached towards Neville’s pants and felt a growing erection. “It’s normal Nev, completely normal. Look at those cocks. All thick and musky, full of cum for a good boy to swallow. I heard that you were a very good boy to some Hufflepuff, so why not do it here too?”

“I like girls…” Neville resisted weakly.

“So? This isn’t about liking girls or boys, it’s about us mates, us lads, having a good time,” Ron purred. “So how about it Neville? Don’t you want to have fun with your dormmates?”

“I—where’s Harry?”

“Having some fun with his own with his Slytherin boyfriends,” Ron chuckled. “See? Everyone’s doing it.”

Neville stared at Dean’s and Seamus’s cocks as they pressed against each other. The two boys’ moans filled the room as they sucked each other’s faces off. His blush growing, Neville couldn’t help but bite his bottom lip as a moan escaped his lips. Ron smiled at that and patted Neville’s back. “Good boys don’t wear clothes, only Daddy does,” he said.

“R-Right… Sorry Ro—Daddy,” Neville blushed.

“It’s ok boy, just lose your clothes,” Ron said. Neville nodded and quickly moved to take off all his clothes, revealing his slightly chubby body and growing erection that he tried to hide with his hands. Ron took the hands in his own and pulled them away, revealing a small hard cock. “You’re beautiful Neville,” Ron said. “Don’t be ashamed of your body, or who you are.”

“Thank you, Daddy…”

“Now kneel,” Ron said. Neville nodded and got to his knees hesitantly. Ron stood directly in front of him, his cock aimed at Neville’s mouth. Neville looked up hesitantly at his new Daddy for permission. Ron nodded, and Neville leaned forward, his mouth opened wide as he expertly swallowed the thick large cock whole. He could feel two more cocks on either side and automatically gripped Seamus’s and Dean’s huge cocks in his hands, doing his best to work on all three, accepting his new place in this harem.

 

The Room of Requirement was furnished just as it was the last time Blaise and Harry was there. The bed was just as large, there was a sofa by the lit fireplace, and there were two nightstands full of what the boys needed. The Room of Requirement was furnished for exactly what Harry needed: mating. Even now, the Room was fulfilling it’s duty as Harry was on all fours on the bed, Draco’s cock in his mouth as Blaise finger-fucked him.

“Fuck, he’s so good,” Draco moaned. “Is it like this every time?”

“He’s our slutty cub,” Blaise chuckled. He pressed his fingers against Harry’s prostate and the Gryffindor screamed around Draco’s cock. “I think we should get our cub a collar after this,” Blaise pondered. Harry moaned in response around Draco’s cock. “I think he likes it,” Blaise chuckled.

“Fuck,” Draco cursed again. “Harry I’m going to cum soon!” Harry immediately pulled Draco’s cock out and looked up at him.

“Nope,” Harry smiled. “I need your cum in my boypussy, Draco. It’s a waste in my mouth.”

Draco moaned at the innocent tone and nodded. He took a step back and just watched as Blaise continued to fuck Harry with his finger, earning him high whines and moans from the boy. After a while, Blaise smirked and pulled his fingers out. “He’s ready for you Dray, come on.”

Draco moved to the bed and stood beside Blaise, staring at Harry’s loose hole in wonder. It was a dark pink color and slit-shaped from regular use. “Fuck,” Draco cursed, “you really do have a boy pussy Harry.”

Harry smiled and waved his ass. “It’s so hungry Draco,” Harry purred. “Fill it.”

Draco’s eyes glimmered with a lewd look as he gripped the base of his cock. He aimed it towards Harry’s hole. He stopped when the head of his cock pressed against the hole and slowly pushed forward again, a hot tightness slowly surrounding Draco, making the virgin moan. Harry cursed as he pushed back against Draco’s cock, his hungry boypussy swallowing inch by delicious inch. “Fuck Dray, you feel so good in me,” he moaned.

“Shit Potter, you’re so tight around my cock,” Draco moaned, “I don’t know how long I can last.”

Blaise moved behind Draco, his own hard, bigger, thicker cock pressing against the boy as he pulled Draco’s head back for a kiss. “Fuck him,” Blaise commanded before kissing Draco again. The blonde moaned and began to move his hips, his cock sliding in and out of Harry at a slow speed. Harry moaned openly as he moved with Draco, squeezing his ass expertly as he milked the blonde’s cock. Blaise’s hands wrapped around the blonde and began playing with his nipples, twisting and pulling the hard nubs as Draco increased his speed, his cock fucking Harry while his ass rode against Blaise’s cock.

Blaise stopped kissing Draco and instead focused on touching and playing with Draco’s body. “Fuck that pussy Draco, fucking cum in him,” Blaise said, scraping his nails across Draco’s chest. Draco gripped Harry’s waist and started moving at a frantic pace. Both boys’ moans and screams filled the room as Harry felt his hole was being drilled out by a baseball bat. Blaise moved away and stared at the sight, his hand moving to his cock and started masturbating.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m not gonna last longer,” Draco panted.

“Cum inside me Draco! Fill my pussy, ahh!” Harry moaned. He could feel the familiar sense heat in his chest and cock as an orgasm was coming close. With one final thrust, Draco screamed his name as he emptied his seed deep in Harry’s hole. The heat spilled over Harry and he felt his cock and nipples cumming, staining the bedsheet under him.

Inside, the Incubus let out a wild scream as he said, _“Good pet good! Now it’s mine turn.”_

With Draco’s cock still in his ass, Harry transformed. He moved back and Draco was pushed to the bed, his legs moving so he was lying down just as Harry’s wings sprouted forth. His tail shot out and wrapped around his waist and Harry leaned up slightly, Draco’s cock sliding out, cum surrounding the head as the Incubus turned around to stare at his prey. Draco stared, fully seduced and enticed by the Incubus’s appearance, his chest wet with his milk. “Suck my tits,” the Incubus demanded. Draco nodded and latched onto Harry’s nipple, sucking eagerly as the demon’s milk filled his mouth and throat. They were both sitting, Harry riding Draco’s hard cock again when Blaise transformed, lifting both boys up and impaling Draco on his thick cock without warning.

Draco gave a muffled scream, but the demons did not care as Blaise fucked him hard and Harry pulled his head against his nipple. “Suck!” he commanded, and like an addict, Draco continued, letting Blaise’s thrusts take control of his own into Harry. “Fuck yeah, fuck your fist-cock into me Draco!” Harry screamed. He could feel the blonde’s cock growing thicker and larger as he continued to drink, switching nipples as Harry’s cum-milk drenched their chests, not that they cared. “Make him tear my pussy in two Blaise,” the Incubus commanded Blaise, whose pace quickened.

Like before, the boys became animalistic, their moans turning into carnal screams. Blaise leaned down and bit Draco’s neck as he continued fucking the blonde, which caused Draco to fuck Harry harder than before. They felt as though they were in erotic heaven, a lovely bliss full of cocks and cum. The pressure between the three grew and grew until Harry couldn’t handle it anymore. His nipples puffed out and leaking, looking like a set of small boobs that can be grasped and played with, he screamed out a command, “Cum!”

A purple fire erupted around them as both Blaise and Draco came. Draco screamed at the sensation of having his ass full of cum while he filled Harry’s, and Blaise bit down even harder than before, lapping his tongue at blood. The Incubus laughed as the fire shrunk around them, surrounding them until it became their own existence. “Draco Malfoy,” he purred, “you’re mine!” His tail moved from his waist quick as a viper and it pierced Draco’s chest, the pointed end wrapping around Draco’s heart without breaking skin.

Draco could only moan as he felt his body growing. His cock continued growing and filling the Incubus’ hole as his tail pierced Draco’s heart, releasing a liquid into Draco’s bloodstream that completed his transformation.

Like Blaise, Draco grew, becoming taller and muscular, having a set of fully developed chest and abs. However he wasn’t as thick, wasn’t as strong-looking. He was still obviously smaller than Blaise, lower than him in their hierarchy, sandwiched in the middle where he belonged. Horns, sharp and pointed, grew out of his forehead, longer than Harry’s but shorter than Blaise’s, obsidian black that contrasted his platinum blonde hair. A tail like Harry’s and Blaise’s, leathery and deadly, grew out of Draco’s tailbone, and his cock grew to be thick as his wrist, almost being a foot long. And finally, just with Blaise’s transformation, his eyes shifted from his steely grey gaze to a blood red that shined with lust and mischief.

The Incubus smiled at his work. He pulled his tail out of Draco’s body and kissed him deeply, passionately, before kissing Blaise. The three made out, their tongues dancing in the space between their pressed up faces or licking the person’s cheek. The Incubus took Draco’s wrist and pulled it to him. He looked down at the Dark Mark on Draco’s inner forearm and placed his hand on top of it. Draco felt a burning heat and winced. When the Incubus lifted his hand, the Mark was fully gone for good.

“I… I… thank you Harry,” Draco gasped, staring at the arm.

“You can thank me by filling my pussy with your demon cum Draco,” the Incubus purred. “And I want to see your pussy full of Blaise’s cum.”

The three shared a lewd smile and their bodies came together, trying out every possible position three people can do as the moon rose and sunk above them, leaving the morning rays to shine on their tired, cum-covered bodies.

 

After that night, Harry, Blaise, and Draco spent every possible moment together. On the first night after their mating, Harry awoke to find himself in the Incubus’ prison inside his mind. As soon as Harry opened his eyes, however, he was surprised to be greeted by arms wrapping around him, and a cock trust into his own. “Harry! My pet! You’ve done it!” The Incubus cheered.

He was spun around, and Harry notice the distinct lack of shackles pressing against his naked body. He looked down and saw, with amazement, that the Incubus’s body, his body, was completely free! “We’ve done it!” he cheered. “We’ve done it!”

“Yes my pet, we have!” The Incubus smiled. “And over time my strength will fully return. But I think I have enough strength for one thing… Harry, if you would make a door?”

Harry nodded and looked at the walls around him. He thought of how they would look like with an opening, and the wall in front of them crumbled, leaving a huge arched mouth-like opening. The Incubus took Harry’s hand and the two walked towards the opening, leaving the Incubus’ prison and out into the vast void of Harry’s mind, description less for the moment. The Incubus looked around. “Tom!” he yelled. “Lord Voldemort!”

Silence greeted them, but red eyes appeared. Harry took a step back as the disgusting figure of Lord Voldemort appeared in front of them, however the Incubus did not waste a moment as he snapped his fingers. Spears appeared out of thin air and pierced Voldemort’s body. The strange thing gave a hollow noise before evaporating into the air. “There,” the Incubus smiled. “His ugliness is gone.”

“Was that—”

“The piece of Voldemort, but not the Dark Lord himself,” The Incubus said. “With him gone, I can have full reign of this place. Sleep now, my dear pet, for from now we walk and exist as one…. Though I’ll always be here to keep watch and advice.” Harry smiled and kissed the Incubus before closing his eyes, falling asleep there in the demon’s arms.

The rest of the semester went by too quickly, and before Harry knew it he was back at the Burrow for Christmas, already missing his boyfriends. He was outside picking eggs from the hen coop for Mrs. Weasley when he felt a disgusting hand wrap around his mouth and an arm go around his body, a silver hand hitting his stomach. “S-Sorry ‘bout this Potter,” Wormtail whimpered and the two disappeared.


	14. Devils Meeting

Ch. 14

Devils Meeting

Harry was taken to a dark room. He could still feel Wormtail behind him as he was restrained, ropes appearing out of nowhere wrapping around his arms behind his back and circling his neck. Harry grunted in pain but did not struggle as he panicked inward, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. The room only had one single source of lighting, a fireplace whose fire was dying, the low flames barely illuminating the seat above it. Harry saw a shadow move in the darkness and the low flames flared to life. Long shadows were cast in the room, and Harry could see the outline of a man sitting in the chair in front of the fireplace. Wormtail fled, quickly shutting and bolting the door behind him, and the shadow moved until he was blocking the light, and a pair of red eyes was staring at him. “Harry Potter,” Lord Voldemort hissed, his voice icy and high. “So good of you to come. How amusing to find out, incidentally, that you’ve have something of mine…”

Harry took a step back. He felt a warm over his body and the Incubus whispering inside his ear, _“Be strong my pet. Remember, the chains are broken and we are free. We will confront this faux-demon as one. Just let me in.”_ Harry mentally nodded and he felt the heat spread in his body. His wings burst from his back and horns pierced his forehead. He stayed clothed, his shirt magically staying on as a wide hole was made around his shoulder blades and just above his tailbone where his tail slunk out and wrapped around his waist. His eyes burned a deadly ruby head and Harry felt himself and his incubus becoming one, personalities and strengths mixing perfectly until, in front of the Dark Lord, stood Harry’s true self, his powerful self. A fully realized demon.

Voldemort sensed Harry’s new power, and if he was afraid he did not show it as he continued to stare at Harry, red eyes meeting red. “Yours?” Harry chuckled. “If you mean that sliver of you, that wimp of a man… why I’m afraid I’ve burned him in hellfire, Tom.”

Voldemort’s eyes slanted in anger. “You dare—”

“Yes I dare , Tom Riddle, for I can feel, I know, that I hold what you want,” Harry chuckled. “Power. True power. Demons are the most powerful of all dark creatures, it is no wonder you’ve fashioned your glamour in our image. But a glamour pales in front of reality. He raised his hand and snapped his finger. All around the room orbs of fire ignited, illuminating the room fully until both occupants were properly lit. “Sorry Tom, but I just hate dark rooms, I rather see the person I’m having fun with,” Harry smirked.

“You insolent child!”

“Demon child, if we want to be accurate,” Harry snickered. “After all Voldemort, I am what you’ve always wanted to be… a demon. I do not know to what extent you went in studying the Dark Arts, however it must infuriate you… knowing that the years you’ve spent studying, all the years’ worth of power you’ve gained… and still you pale in comparison with the power I’ve inherited. Power that I’ve obtained simply by being born!” Harry laughed, his voice echoing off the walls and making the orbs of fire vibrate around them.

“Yes Potter,” Voldemort spat out. “you do have the power that I’ve sought for, demon. My years of research have given me a sample of what the Dark Arts can truly do, yet I know that it pales compare to what you so luckily have been gifted naturally.” Harry was surprised. He thought the Dark Lord would be shocked, scared even. Yet though a look of jealousy ran though his face for a second, it was replaced by a devilish look that sent a chill down the Incubus’ spine. “However that does not mean that we cannot pool our resources together. I can feel it within you, your power rages inside, growing untamed. So much potential… potential that will be wasted without proper tutelage.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“Join me, Potter, and I will teach you what years of exploring the Dark Arts have granted upon me, I will teach you power and magics beyond your wildest imagination,” The Dark Lord said, his voice hissing softly, persuasively. “After you Harry… you are a dark creature and I a Dark Wizard… we share a common enemy.”

“Oh? And who is that?” Harry asked.

“Dumbledore of course, the light. Those too weak-willed and weak-minded to understand,” Voldemort said. “Join me and I will teach you, mold your power into a weapon for you to use against Dumbledore—”

“How funny,” Harry interrupted, “for you to assume my feelings. It’s true that I don’t like the old man, even hate him at times… however I do not want to kill.”

“What a strange thing for a demon to say.”

“Oh, is it really?” Harry asked, smirking at Voldemort. “Tell me then, my Dark Lord, what type of demon am I? Do you know?”

Voldemort frowned, “What are you talking about Potter?” he demanded. Harry laughed. He took a step towards Voldemort, their eyes staring at each other as a soft smile graced his plump lips.

“Look at my body Dark Lord,” Harry purred. “My curves, my height, my bulges and suggestions… every inch of my being is shaped, morphed, for the seduction and corruption of mortal men. To just think me some common demon is rather insulting my Lord…” He walked pass Voldemort slowly and waved his hand, the chair moving so it was facing them so he could sit in it as he said, “I am an Incubus. I do not want death, blood, and revenge. Rather I aim to spread eroticism and sexual pleasure to whoever I choose… and right now I’m content with my two little human-turn-demons. I’m sure you know of them, Slytherin boys… one of them was yours, I think. Draco Malfoy. That was a nice little mark on his forearm… but I’m not a particular fan of tattoos so I’ve removed it.”

He laughed at Voldemort as the Dark Lord had a look of complete shock. “Surprised? It was rather easy… it’s almost as if he climaxed it off!” He laughed louder, and an impish look graced his face as he glared at Voldemort, “You see Tom, no matter how much of a Dark Creature you think I am, or how much of a Dark Wizard… which I am not, there is one thing that you must realize… I am in charge. No one else. Sure, I am Draco and Blaise’s submissive… I am their pup, but at the end of the day Tom, it is me who has the power, and it is me who makes the decisions. Me who turned them into demons… however let’s go back to Dumbledore for a moment.

“You think I want to kill him? You’re wrong, terribly wrong. I hate him, yes, for locking us up, separating us from who we truly are… His actions almost killed us, though he did not know that. They were well meaning, there is not a true hateful bone in his body, and I am certain that he can be convinced. You, however, Voldemort… I despise you. You’ve made my life awful… killing hundreds, including my own parents… the way I see it, the world still needs Dumbledore, but it’ll be better without you.”

“You insolent fool!” Voldemort raged. He pulled his wand out but Harry jumped out of the chair and ducked behind it as the Dark Lord snarled a Killing Curse. “I’ve given you the chance, boy, but you’ve denied it!” He casted another Killing Curse and Harry ran away from the chair, his hand going for his wand in his pocket.

His mind running quick, Harry stood up fully with his wand drawn and like in a dance, both he and Voldemort aimed their wands at each other and shouted. _“Expelliarmus!” “Avada Kedavra!”_

Just as it happened two years ago, their spells met in the middle. The red and green jets of light collided against each other, their power pooling in the middle as both wizards focused their strengths into the spell. Golden plasma erupted from meeting point, lashing out violently against the walls. One beam of plasma went straight for the chair and pierced through the back, knocking it over near the fireplace while others struck against the walls, tearing pieces of wallpaper off and chipping the ceiling. Neither men cared, however, as Harry gritted his teeth. The center energy was struggling, waving back and forth between closer to Voldemort or closer to Harry.

Harry felt sweat begin to drench his face, dropping from exhaustion as the pure energy in the middle made its way towards him. _“Really Harry, you’re letting him win?”_ the Incubus laughed. _“He is only human! So much weaker than a demon like us. That said… why aren’t you using my power with yours?”_

 _Thought it was rude to take,_ Harry gritted mentally.

_“Well then, take my power and let’s be done with this impersonator! I’ve not much power in fighting but even what we have together easily outmatches Voldemort’s!”_

Harry screamed as he felt an influx of power storming within. His ruby eyes shining with a brilliant hue, they glared at Voldemort as his spell changed, keeping it’s red center but adding on a pulsing purple aura that surrounded the spell. This new spell crashed against Voldemort’s Killing Curse. The red and purple overpowered the green, consuming it greedily, stealing it’s power and adding it to it’s own as it progressed further and further towards Voldemort.

The Dark Lord did not scream, he did not fear nor tremble as a look of pure shock etched onto his face as the spell reached his wand. There was an explosion and with it a blinding light that forced Harry’s eyes shut and his wings folded around his front. He heard no scream or cries that sounded remotely human, instead it was an explosive boom that rocked his body to the core. It was as though an earthquake had struck all of Britain and the room was its center point. Harry’s body shook, and his knees buckled, the Incubus falling to his knees as his wings tightened around his body. He gritted his teeth as he felt the tremors vibrate his body yet nothing moved, the furniture stayed precisely where it stayed, the fire continued burning uninterrupted, not even the door rattled. It was as though Harry was the only one being affected by this sudden and magical earthquake and blinding light.

Then, as quick as it started, it stopped. The world seemed to calm, and the light dimmed to nothingness. Harry waited.

Slowly, cautiously, his wings moved out. Harry’s eyes opened, and he gasped as in front of him he saw… nothing. No man, no corpse, nothing that would indicate that Lord Voldemort was standing in front of him just moments of ago. Nothing, except for a small pile of dust and a black wand laying on top of it. Harry approached the wand cautiously, his eyes darting this way and that just to make sure it wasn’t a trick. When he reached the ash-pile, Harry bent gently and picked up the wand.

It was cold, as though the wand itself inherited its owner’s heartlessness. Harry took it in both hands and snapped it. The door opened and Wormtail appeared, looking cowardly as ever, hunched slightly, his hands close to his body. The Incubus barely regarded him. He just stood up fully and walked towards the door. “Your master’s dead,” Harry spat at Wormtail. “Tell the others. They’ll hide if they want… won’t be long until all of you are in Azkaban.”

 _“Let me bring us back home,”_ the Incubus whispered, and Harry allowed him to take control. The Incubus took a step, turned on the spot, and they disappeared from the small room, traveling as though they were squeezed through a tight pipe, back into the familiar surroundings of the Burrow. It was nighttime, Harry had no idea he was gone for so long, and there was a scream of relief.

“Harry! Oh Harry there you are! We were looking everywhere—you were gone for hours! What happened where were you—oh out of the way Ron—Harry dear!” He felt Mrs. Weasley’s arms tightened around him as she pulled him into a fierce hug. He kept Voldemort’s broken wand in an iron-like grip as he heard Mrs. Weasley hug him.

_My wings!_

_“Relax pet, I made sure our wings and tail were gone by the time we landed…”_ the Incubus chuckled. _“The horns will go down by their own, but they’re not noticeable.”_

Harry smiled and he returned Mrs. Weasley’s hug with as much strength as he could manage. “Oh Harry! We were so worried! Where have you gone? What happened to you? You look all ruffled up—are you okay?”

“I’m fine Mrs. Weasley, we all are now,” Harry smiled. “I need to talk to Dumbledore however.”

“Whatever for? What happened?” Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry took a step away from Mrs. Weasley and looked around. All the Weasleys were gathered around him, along with Fleur and Lupin. Taking a breath, he suddenly felt a crushing exhaustion overwhelm him. His body ached, his head was killing him, and his eyes stung fiercely. All he wanted was a bed to sleep in forever, yet he knew that he had to talk with Dumbledore… or at least let him know quickly. Harry raised Voldemort’s broken wand, the wood only hanging together by it’s core, and said, “I was taken… taken to Voldemort. By Wormtail. We fought, Voldemort and I, and I’ve beaten him. He’s gone… I need to tell Dumbledore that he is gone. It’s all over.”

He collapsed.


	15. True Intentions

Ch. 15

True Intentions

He woke up to the smell of cooking. His head pounded violently, his body felt as though every muscle was fatigued, and worse of all his mouth tasted disgusting. Groaning, Harry Potter opened his eyes to see that he was in his and Ron’s room in the Burrow. There was a figure to his left watching him. He turned his head and smiled when he saw it was Ron sitting next to his bed. “You’re up,” Ron smiled, standing up quickly.

“How long?” Harry groaned.

“Almost twenty hours Harry,” Ron said. “Dumbledore told us that you needed to sleep. We told him what you told us, but he would like to hear the whole story… if that’s alright with you.”

Harry nodded weakly, grimacing at the awful taste in his mouth. “I think I should brush my teeth first… and have something to eat.”

“Mum’s making lunch right now,” Ron said. “It should be ready soon—I’ll go tell her that you’re up.”

“Thanks mate,” Harry said. He forced himself to sit up and felt a nauseous sensation overfilling him before receding only a second later.

 _“Remind me never to let us nap,”_ the Incubus drawled inside his head.

 _Glad to hear you’re fine,_ Harry thought as he watched Ron run out of the room. He groaned as his body ached and frowned. _Why are we hurting so much?_

 _“Because we are exhausted, that fight took a lot more out of me than I originally thought,”_ the Incubus explained. _“I told you Harry, we are not fighters, we are lovers. Our magic and body is made for love and lust instead of fighting.”_

Harry nodded at the explanation and got out of the bed. Right now he just wanted a nice shower, clean teeth, and food. Once he was clean and dressed, he went downstairs to find the Weasleys and Dumbledore waiting in the kitchen for him. Dumbledore smiled when he saw Harry and stood up politely. “Harry, I am glad to see that you are safe,” he said. “When Mrs. Weasley told me that you’ve been kidnapped and fought Lord Voldemort, I feared the worst.”

“Now, now Dumbledore, I won’t allow you to interrogate the poor boy!” Mrs. Weasley said. “Sit down Harry, sit, you haven’t eaten in ages!” Harry sat in the only free seat left at the table and Mrs. Weasley immediately placed a full plate of hot food in front of him. “You,” she said, turning to Dumbledore, “are not allowed to ask one single question until Harry is done eating.”

Dumbledore chuckled and smiled at Mrs. Weasley,” Of course,” he said, “I would not dare question an exhausted teenager. I think I will wait in the other room, if you do not mind. I’ve borrowed some interesting magazines about knitting from a friend that I would rather much like to read.”

“Yes of course,” Mrs. Weasley said, she looked at Harry and said, “Take your time eating dear,” before escorting Dumbledore out of the kitchen and into the living room. Harry could barely see the outline of Dumbledore from where he was sitting. The old headmaster chose a rather comfortable armchair and pulled out a knitting magazine from his robe pocket and began to read, looking heavily invested.

Harry turned his attention to his food and ate as though it was his first meal in a week. He didn’t realize how hungry he actually was until after he scarfed down his third plate and only then started to feel as though he could slow down without risking harm. He stopped to notice that everyone was staring at him worried. “What?”

“Nothing Harry,” Fred said. “Just that… you’re on your fourth plate.”

“’M hungry,” Harry muttered, and he returned to his food. He ignored the looks he got from the Weasleys and continued on eating. When he was done, he felt as though he ate enough for four grown adults. Full of energy, any tiredness or aching left from his encounter with Voldemort was gone as he stood up from his chair. “I’m going to talk with Professor Dumbledore now,” he said to Mrs. Weasley, who already grabbed Harry’s plate to put in the sink.

He walked into the living room to see Professor Dumbledore still reading his knitting magazine. “Professor Dumbledore sir?” Harry said, standing in the entryway.

“Ah Harry, you’re full of energy I hope,” Professor Dumbledore smiled. “I must say after the way you’ve collapsed in front of the Weasleys, all of us were very worried about you, dear boy.”

“Thank you sir, I’m feeling better now,” Harry said. “In fact… I’m feeling better than I’ve ever felt before.”

“Because of Mrs. Weasley’s cooking?” Professor Dumbledore asked. Harry sat down and stared at the man for a moment.

“No actually, because Voldemort is dead and the restrains you’ve made on my Incubus are broken,” Harry said.

Dumbledore looked immediately worried, “Harry—”

“Professor please, let me explain,” Harry said. He bit his lip as Dumbledore examined him for a moment. The old man gave a sigh and leaned back in his chair, putting his fingertips together, “I will have an open mind and open ears, Harry,” he said.

“Thank you sir,” Harry smiled. He took a breath and remained quiet as he collected his thoughts. Dumbledore, thankfully, was also silent during this time. When he believed he had all his thoughts collected, Harry took another breath and looked at Dumbledore, who sat like a patient teacher waiting for his pupil. “The Incubus and I are one person, we may be able to talk with each other and have distinct qualities that the other one doesn’t have but… we are one. I know that you and everyone were worried about me because of the Incubus, and I can see why the potions you’ve given me are well meaning, however they had the opposite effect. Without knowing it, you’ve chained my Incubus, chained a part of myself, and it was killing us… if the Incubus continued to be separated, I would have died.”

Dumbledore frowned. He raised his hand gently. “You mean to say that the potions were lethal to you?” he asked.

Harry nodded. “Yes, there were times where I felt weak, dreadfully weak.”

“I had no idea, I am sincerely sorry for that Harry, you of all people must know that your safety has been and always will be my priority.”

“I know that sir, thank you,” Harry said. “Though I am lucky that I was able to break the binds the potions made.”

“If I may ask Harry, how were you able to do it?” Dumbledore asked.

“Love,” Harry answered. “I’ve found love… in Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, my boyfriends.”

“A polygamous relationship then?” Dumbledore said, however he looked both confused and doubtful.

 _“I think I should explain this part pet,”_ the Incubus whispered.

_You sure?_

_“Of course…”_

“Sir, my Incubus would like to explain it personally, if you don’t mind,” Harry said.

“Very well,” Dumbledore said.

Harry gave him a reassuring smile and grunted as his eyes turned red and his horns and tail appeared, the tail wrapping around his waist comfortably. “I think I’ll leave the wings in,” he purred, “they make sitting quite uncomfortable, I hope you understand.”

“I take it you are Harry Potter’s Incubus,” Dumbledore said in a serious tone.

“I am, but as I’ve already told you, I am also Harry. Everything I experience, he does; and everything he lives through, I live through to. A shared consciousness, one whole person with blends of two distinct personalities. One human, the other supernatural. But at the end of the day, we are in fact Harry Potter. I am thou, thou art I,” The Incubus smiled.

“I see… I believe I understand,” Dumbledore muttered. “You share the same body and life and experiences. You are the same person yet with different personality traits.”

“Exactly old man.”

“Yet you are still a dark creature, a demon,” Dumbledore said.

“Incubus, if you would please be specific,” Harry smiled, his red eyes warmly looking upon Dumbledore. “Yes I am a demon, however there is a distinct difference.”

“And that is?”

“Power,” the Incubus said. “I do not have a lot of power personally. I am talking more about raw magical power used to defeat others. It is true that with both mine and Harry’s human magic we can best anyone if we want, that is not what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?” Dumbledore asked.

“Love, which I have received,” the Incubus said whimsically. He smirked at Dumbledore, “I see that doubt on your face Professor Dumbledore, you must not believe that a dark creature can love.”

“It is hard to believe, I will agree,” Dumbledore said. “However, as I have told Harry, or rather as I have told you, I will keep an open mind about this.”

“And I thank you for that Professor,” the Incubus said. “Demons can love, all creatures can love. It might be a twisted sense of love compared to humans’ version of it, but dark creatures do have the ability to love. Demons have the ability to love. And that, I believe, is something that humanity, particularly Voldemort, does not understand. For you see, in his research into the Dark Arts, he tried to become a creature that symbolizes the Dark Arts, symbolizes the evils that such magic can bring about: a demon. Yet through his way, he had lost the ability to love. Yes, Professor, lost, for I believe that the man might have once had love, had the potential for love, yet lost it. Does this make him redeemable? Sympathetic? No, however it does show his own folly by trying to become something that he lacks the ability to become. For as long as he does not have love, Voldemort will never be human, nor a demon.

“I am an Incubus. I am particularly specialized in love, and lust. I’ve used Blaise’s and Draco’s love and lust for me to gather power to break the binds that you’ve placed on me. Both boys knew my intentions and gladly gave it. I did not force them into a relationship, nor did I force them to give me their love and lust. It happened naturally. Because believe it or not, consent is extremely important for demons.”

“I see,” Dumbledore nodded. “However, there is one matter that I wish to make clear, a question, if you do not mind.”

“Of course.”

“What is love?” Dumbledore asked. “We have talked about it briefly here. We know that it is the one thing that Lord Voldemort lacks, and all humans, and demons according to you, possess. So, I would ask you, Harry, to define this mysterious emotion of love.”

 _He wishes to talk philosophy,_ the Incubus chuckled merrily to himself. “Love is a powerful emotion,” he said, “I want to start from there. As well as remind you Dumbledore that though I am a demon, an Incubus, before all that I am only technically sixteen years old. Yes, there is stuff that I know that Harry does not, and I shared those as we learn together, however I wish that my view of love comes both from an Incubus’s perspective, as well as that of a sixteen-year-old boy.”

“I will respect that,” Dumbledore nodded. “So, tell me, how do you believe that Love is a powerful emotion?” he asked.

“I used the love Blaise and Draco have for me, and I for them to restore my energy, that energy I then use to break from the potions’ chains. In that regard, love is a powerful emotion that is able to set you free. Free you from any and all binds, both figuratively and literally, so that you may live your life to the fullest. I believe that love is also an emotion that binds souls together. It has bound my soul with Draco and Blaise, and their souls to each other’s and mine.”

“I see, so far an optimistic view,” Dumbledore said.

“Both Harry and I believe that Love is a protective force, far more powerful than any destructive force in the world. When we were captured and brought to Voldemort, it was my demonic power that I’ve gave to Harry to help overcome the man quickly, but that power was not fueled by the dark arts, but of love. My love for Harry, for Draco, for Blaise, for all our friends… and a desire to see them all safe. You see Dumbledore, we are not so different, you and I. We only want the best for Harry, to protect him from forces that would otherwise harm and maim. It was unfortunate that for a time, you were one of those forces.”

Dumbledore frowned at that, looking regrettable. Harry noted that, as did the Incubus as he said, “However I hope that you are not one of those forces any longer, Professor Dumbledore. For I have found love and want nothing more than to protect them.”

“You have found love with both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini?” Professor Dumbledore asked.

“Yes,” the Incubus nodded. “Though I cannot speak for all demons, I however am sated. True I can spread lust, I would rather focus my time and energy on Draco and Blaise rather than ruining some stranger’s life. In fact, I, like Harry, would like to marry Draco and Blaise one day. When we are older, obviously.”

“So your only concern are of others’ safety, I see,” Dumbledore nodded. “That is a noble concern that I can agree on. As well as your onlook of love. It is both optimistic while incredibly childishly befitting of a teenager. An innocent viewpoint Harry, that many adults lose as they grow older. After hearing you, Harry, I must admit that I am glad I’ve kept an open mind about it. I have faulted you with the potions, and I profusely apologize for that. I am relieved to see that you use your powers out of love, and not for selfish reasons.”

“Thank you for seeing it that way, Professor,” Harry smiled, his eyes still red but his tail and horns starting to retract.

“Now that we have this over, would you please, in much detail that you can remember, walk me through what happened. How were you kidnapped, I thought the Burrow would be safe with my enchantments,” Dumbledore asked, frowning slightly.

Harry nodded and told Dumbledore everything he remembered down to every last detail that he could recall. When he was done, Dumbledore sat in his chair deep in thought. Harry waited, giving the Headmaster the same silence and respect Dumbledore gave him, until the old man was ready to talk.

“It seems,” Dumbledore said at last, “that Lord Voldemort is truly gone. Though I cannot say what the earthquake you felt was, I have several theories on that, which I would to stew over privately before I share them to you Harry, I have no doubt, however, that Lord Voldemort the human, the man, is dead. Gone from this world forever more. His soul may be in pieces, however, but we can discuss that at a later time.”

Harry nodded, however he was still confused over the ‘souls may be in pieces’ part. The two stood up and Dumbledore offered his hand to Harry, “I am glad that you are safe, Harry, and that you have relieved my concerns about you and your inheritance. I can see now that you are in no danger from yourself, and that I was in the wrong, and, for a third time, I apologize for my actions.”

“You don’t need to apologize sir,” Harry said, “you were just looking out for me.”

“Yes, and you have given me much to think about over the winter break,” Dumbledore said. “When school resumes, I wish for us to continue our meetings, for while the threat of Lord Voldemort is gone, I believe there is still a mystery about the man that we must solve together.”

“Of course, sir,” Harry smiled. They shook hands and Dumbledore said his goodbyes to Harry and the Weasleys, showing himself out.

The rest of the break leading up to Christmas was uneventful for Harry, which was how he liked it. He and the Incubus planned over a special gift they wish to give to their best friend, and on Christmas Eve they saw their chance as Harry and Ron were alone in their room. “Ron,” Harry said, it was late at night and Harry couldn’t help but feel a certain nervousness about it. “There’s something I want to ask you.”

“What is it Harry?” Ron asked.

“Well… my Incubus and I were talking, you see, and we’ve decided that we want to give you a gift… a gift that only we can give,” Harry began. “Now, before you even ask this doesn’t have to be sexual at all if you don’t want it to be.” Harry bit his lip and took off his shirt, “My nipples produce a special kind of milk that changes humans. Turn them into demons. You won’t be my thrall, god no, but you won’t be fully human, you’ll be a demon… a demon with more powers both seductive and destructive if you want. I want to give this to you Ron because you’ve been with me since the start, you’ve stood by me and helped me when I felt that everyone was against me. …You don’t have to accept it Ron but—” Harry gave a gasp as Ron pushed him down on the bed.

The redhead stood on top of Harry, his legs trapping the Incubus’s as he glowered down. Harry’s cheeks blushed as a confident smirk appeared on Ron’s face. “You talk to much,” he breathed and Ron bent down quickly, his hand going to Harry’s throat which he held lightly as his lips latched onto one of Harry’s perky full nipples and began sucking greedily. The boy couldn’t help but moan as his friend assaulted his nipple, his other one leaking profusely, staining his chest. Ron did not seem to care about the mess, however, as he continued to suck and drink as though to suck Harry dry.

Ron drank for hours, moving from nipple to nipple, lapping up the milk that gathered on Harry’s chest until both tits were red and puffy. Full, Ron groaned and wiped his hand as the changes began. He did not have horns nor a tail, however his eyes changed to a seductive red and his body began to fill out with muscles, his chest getting hairy and a seducing trail of red leading to his cock, which grew in size to an inhuman length. His cheeks and chin were now stubbled, and Ron grinned as he felt it.

“Wicked,” he said. “Thanks Harry… Harry?”

Harry was breathing heavily as he stared at his friend. “You alright mate?” Ron asked.

“Yeah… just you were rougher than I thought you would be with my tits,” Harry breathed. “Think I’m done turning humans into demons… it’s sore business.”

Ron laughed as he helped his friend into a sitting position. “I was that good, huh?” He smirked.

“Shut up,” Harry said. He stared at Ron’s new body and groaned. “Your mother’s going to have a nightmare tomorrow when she sees this…”

“I’m a growing boy, she’ll believe that it’s just puberty,” Ron shrugged. “I’m actually more concern about Hermione. She still doesn’t know everything right?”

“Right,” Harry sighed. “But I’ll tell her first thing when we get back. For now… I think I’ll go to bed. You can do whatever you want with your new body but please keep it in the bathroom? You’re my best friend and I don’t want to see you nude.”

Ron gave a barking laugh as Harry picked up his shirt and moved under the covers, falling asleep instantly. The next morning, he and Ron found a pile of presents in front of their beds as usual for Christmas mornings. The two greeted each other happily, nothing awkward between them as they tackled their presents.

“Woah! Wicked,” Ron gasped. “Harry mate I feel bad, I didn’t get your boyfriend anything.” Harry turned to see that Ron was holding up a pair of leather pants that were obviously supposed to go with his leather jacket. “And there’s a cap and everything!” he grinned.

Harry smiled, “Don’t worry about it,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll find a way to pay Blaise back.” Ron nodded and returned to their presents. Harry smiled when he found the one from Blaise and Draco. He opened it carefully and gasped. Inside was a beautiful necklace made of what looked like pure silver, in the middle a pink diamond. Harry tried it on and found that it fitted his neck perfectly, like a jeweled collar. Smiling, he wore as he opened the rest of his presents and dressed for the day.

As he expected, Mrs. Weasley did notice Ron’s sudden change. “Ronald Weasley! What have you done to yourself young man?” she demanded.

“I did nothing, Mum!” Ron said. “I swear—I woke up like this.”

“Aww look at that, puberty finally hit ‘ickle Ronald,” George said.

“He’s finally a man George, we have so much to teach him, “Fred laughed.

Ron glared at the two of them and Mrs. Weasley huffed. She took a step and examined Ron, rubbing his stubbled chin. “I guess it does come late at times—you go upstairs right now young mister and you’re not coming back until you are cleanly shaven. Bill, go with your brother so he doesn’t hurt himself,” she added, looking at her eldest. Bill left his fiancé’s side and followed his brother upstairs. Harry smiled to himself, laughing silently as he sat down for breakfast. They didn’t expect a thing.

Harry and Ron’s Christmas day and break went along happily after that, nobody questioned Ron’s new body, and everyone gushed over Harry’s necklace from Blaise. When it was time to return to Hogwarts, both Harry and Ron found that they were excited. Harry radiated with glee at the thought of seeing and touching his boyfriends again, and Ron couldn’t wait to see how his boys are doing, and grow the Gryffindor Harem, hoping to recruit boys both older and younger. Standing on the station of Platform Nine and three quarters, the two demonic friends looked at each other, their eyes gleaming red for only a second, a sadistic, gleeful smirk shared between them as they turned to stare back at the scarlet express that will ferry them back to their school, their love, their lust, and a whole slew of unknown adventures just waiting for the two demons to undertake.

“Well, I can say one thing Ron,” Harry said, looking at this friend. “I am so happy that everything is over, and you’ve stuck by me.”

“Well I’m not going to repeat the mistake I did fourth year,” Ron said, “that’s just stupid.”

Harry hummed in agreement. “Well, our boys are waiting for us on that train,” he said.

“They’ll never know what hit him,” Ron smirked. “I have so much ideas I want to try out. Fred and George gave me a stack of magazines about that stuff. Told me not to ask where they got it.”

“Why aren’t I surprise?” Harry sighed. “Well, before you go to your boys and me my boyfriends, we should go find Hermione. I hate lying to her. Let’s just clear the air about everything.”

“Yeah mate… sounds like a good plan,” Ron nodded.

Harry smiled and giggled at a thought, “And who knows, when we’re done, we can help her get a guy of her own!”

“He has to meet our approval obviously,” Ron said.

“Oh yes definitely,” Harry said. “Wouldn’t want her dating an ass like McLaggen.”

“Or Goyle.”

“Or Crabbe.”

“Or any Slytherins… sorry mate.”

“Nott seems alright, I suppose,” Harry shrugged, “but I’ve barely been with the guy.”

“No Slytherins,” Ron repeated, nodding to himself. “Maybe a Hufflepuff?”

“Nah.”

“Ravenclaw?”

“Maybe.”

“Well definitely not a Gryffindor from our year, they’re all mine,” Ron said.

“We’ll find her someone,” Harry said. “A good guy… well not us finding him but maybe gently pushing Hermione towards him.”

“Gently?”

“…Ok I will push Hermione gently towards him and you’ll… stay quiet cause you are not subtle,” Harry said with a straight face.

“Hey!” Ron said loudly.

Harry laughed which caused Ron to pout and cross his arms. “There you two are,” a voice said behind them and they turned to see Hermione standing looking a little winded. “I was looking for you, the train will leave any minute. What are you laughing about Harry?”

Harry smiled and looked at Ron, “Nothing much Hermione,” he said jollily, leading the other two onboard the Hogwarts Express “but there is a lot of things Ron and I need to tell you on the way, a lot has happened over the break, and before, so we should find an empty compartment to say it all. But I can say out loud here that Voldemort is gone and there’s nothing to worry about…

The End


End file.
